Escape!
by T.V programs rule
Summary: After years of being forced to live a life where the blood refused to leave his hands, Sam Winchester finally escapes to college...but will his family give up on him that easy? Or will Sam be forced to go back to watching his family slaughter innocent people? WARNINGS INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

I just wanna say thanks a million to **_Kripkeisgod_**who wrote a very amazing veiw of this story on my LJ journal. It gave me the confidence to post it here. Thanks so much hunnie :)

A few things to clear up: Dean and John are evil but not possessed! And there not evil to Sam...i think they're more crazy then evil *shrugs* u decide which one lol

WARNINGS! A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, EvilWinchesters (Apart from Sammy) dark themes (NOT Wincest) Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-killers.

I have now warned you so please dont read if you dont like the warnings!

ENJOY!

* * *

Escape!

**Present day-August 2001 **

The leaves crunched under their weight as they ran, jumping over tree-roots sticking out of the ground, and trying not to trip on stupid things such as twigs and rocks. It was hard to do when they refused to let go of each other's hand, refused to separate to go around trees, refused to move even a foot infront of the other. They needed to be hand-in-hand, needed to be side-to-side, needed to feel the other's presence so they knew they weren't alone, so they knew that the other wasn't left behind.

Their blood rushed through their veins, their hearts pounding against their chest, their breathes coming out heavy and loud in the night air. They were exhausted from the fighting and the running and just generally trying to stay alive.

Their exhaustion showed when the pretty blonde-haired girl stumbled because of her own two feet getting mixed together. She fell to her knees, letting out a small yelp of surprise and pain as one of her legs went down on a small rock. Her light-coloured jeans were already ripped and dirty from the night's events, her pink sweater ruined with more dirt, sweat and her tears. Her hair, which was normally curly and perfect, not a strand out of place, was now a total mess, sticking out this way and that, and a small leaf or two stuck in there somewhere from when she bumped into the branches.

The guy that was attached to her hand came to a sudden halt when he felt her go down. Instantly, he bent down and grabbed her arms, pulling her back up. "Come on, Jess. We gotta keep movin.'" His voice held panic, determination and something else that she couldn't identify, something far more urgent.

The guy wasn't much better off than her, his clothes just as torn up and dirty. His demine jeans were ripped at the bottom after he tripped on the roots one too many times, his dark blue hoodie had a slash down the left side from the glass that had caught onto it when they escaped from the broken window.

She was scared of getting caught by the people that were chasing them. Scared that they were going to kill her slowly and painfully like they promised they would. Scared that she was never going to see her family again. Scared that she wouldn't get the wedding day she had been planning, that she wouldn't have the chance to have a family of her own with the guy she was running with.

She knew her fears were nothing compared to the fears her boyfriend had. If they were caught again that night, she knew her boyfriend would get the worse end of the deal.

"We can't keep going like this, Sam." Jess panted as she ran alongside him.

Sam knew they couldn't keep this up, they couldn't run all night. They would drop of exhaustion way before the people chasing them would, he knew that. But that didn't mean they could give up. They couldn't give up, they didn't have a choice! He knew Jess was terrified. Anyone in their right mind would be. Hell, he was! But he couldn't stop now, he wouldn't.

Sam's fears were completely different than Jess's but that didn't mean they weren't just as real, didn't mean they weren't just as much there, making his heart crash into his ribs and his body shake slightly. As much as he hated to think of it this way, he knew that Jess would get the easier end of the deal. All they would do to Jess was kill her, but him?

They wouldn't kill him. They would make him watch as they cut up the love of his life just to teach him a lesson, they would make him travel with them across the country, making him watch as they killed innocent people, make him sometimes join in.

They would make him go back to the life he had left behind two years ago. He couldn't go back to that. It had nearly destroyed him the first time around.

But if John and Dean Winchester were anything it was persistent and when they wanted something they would stop at nothing, absolutely nothing! until they got it.

And what they wanted the most? What they have always wanted, especially for the past two years, was their youngest family member. Samuel Winchester.

** July 1991**

_8 year-old Sammy Winchester slowly woke up from his dream-less sleep and found himself in the backseat of his Dad's car. It wasn't unusual to wake up there, but normally he would have fallen asleep there too, but as far as he could remember he had fallen asleep in the motel. So why would his Dad and Dean carry him out to the car at this time of night?_

_Sam rubbed his tiny fist against his right eye, trying to wake himself up more. He slowly sat up and looked around. He couldn't see his Dad or Dean anywhere. All he could see was hills and trees…oh, and that little barn a couple of yards away._

_As his brain came into the land of the living, he realised what was going on. This had happened countless times before. His Dad and Dean would stop the car in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night and enter a house/barn/woods or anywhere else that normal people wouldn't dream of going in. Dad would always leave him strict instructions to stay in the car no matter what, and Dean would always leave strict instructions to keep the doors locked and to get some sleep. But tonight Sam was sick of not knowing what was going on, sick of being kept in the dark._

_Besides, he was a very curious little boy. His mind couldn't rest until it had the answers of the Universe._

_So, despite knowing he shouldn't, despite knowing he wasn't allowed and despite knowing that Dad and Dean would probably be pissed that he didn't listen, Sammy unlocked the car doors and slowly slid out._

_The cold air hit him full force after being locked in a warm car, and goose-bumps showed up on his arms. He rubbed his hands up and down them a few times before giving up and started the walk up to the barn. It wasn't a long way from the car, and before he knew it, he was standing outside the double doors. He felt a flare of panic go through him at the thought that they would catch him here, but it was soon squashed down by his curiosity._

_He slowly opened the door an inch, praying it wouldn't make a noise. He got lucky as the door opened without protest. He couldn't make out much as the barn was in darkness, but his eyes adjusted soon enough and he could see some stables at the back, a dim light flicking in one of them._

_Sam moved forward, leaving the door open a bit incase he needed to get back out again quickly. He took a couple of steps before he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard noise coming from the stable with the light._

_The noise was muffed by something but Sam could tell that it was someone crying. A woman perhaps? Crying? Screaming?_

_Sam frowned, moving another step before he heard his Dad's voice._

_"Scream all you want bitch. No one's hearing you."_

_Sam's eyes widened at the cruel words, the tone of voice his Dad used. Sam could only describe it as a sneer, mocking, cruel…evil. His Dad had never sounded like that before. His voice was mostly gentle and soft around Sam, unless Sam did something he wasn't supposed to, but even then his tone was only firm. Never sounded like this before._

_This time when Sam moved, he managed to get to the beginning of the first stall before he was stopped again, this time by Dean's voice._

_"She won't last long, Dad."_

_"Yeah. You worked her over nicely. Good work, son."_

_Sam could hear the praise; hear how proud his Dad was. But what was he proud of? Who wouldn't last long? __**Why **__wouldn't they last long?_

_Sam crept forward, his right hand moving against the wall to hold himself steady. He stopped when he got to the last stall where the light was, where he heard his family talking. He wearily poked his head around the corner, saw the sight infront of him, then quickly pulled back again. He squashed himself against the wall, and threw a hand over his own mouth to keep the gasp from coming out. Tears burned at his eyes, one or two slipping out. His whole body was trembling slightly._

_When he had himself under better control, he removed his hand from his mouth. Determined that he had seen wrong, he slowly poked his head around again. This time he watched what they were doing, unable to look away. Frozen._

_He was scared. He was confused. He didn't understand._

_Sam had been right when he thought that it was a woman. She must have been in her early twenties, long dark hair that curled around her shoulders. If Sam had seen her anywhere but here, he would have thought she was pretty, but now, with tears, snot, spit, dirt and blood covering her face, you couldn't really call her anything but a mess. She was indeed crying and screaming, but the pink scarf that was tied around her head and stuffed into her mouth, stopped the noise from being heard from afar. _

_Blood._

_It was everywhere._

_All over the stable's walls and floor. All over the woman's clothes, face, arms and in her hair. And all over Dean and his Dad._

_His Dad was leaning against the left wall, a place in perfect view of Sam's eye-line. He had his arms crossed against his chest; his feet were crossed at the ankles. He looked relaxed, like he was waiting patiently for Dean to finish whatever he was doing._

_Dean._

_Dean was crouching over the woman, his hands and clothes covered in her blood. His left hand was stroking her hair gently, the same way he would stroke Sam's hair to get him to sleep at night, but his right hand…his right hand held a knife. A knife that was also dripping in blood._

_Her blood._

_Sam couldn't breathe. What the __**hell **__was going on? What was Dean doing and what was his Dad allowing Dean to do? He held his breathe as his brother started to speak to the woman._

_"Shhh. It's okay." He soothed, but just like Sam, the woman wasn't fooled for a moment and only cried more. "It won't hurt much longer, we're almost done."_

_"Dean, I don't wanna rush ya, but we need to get back to the car before Sam wakes up. Wrap it up, kid, alright?" Sam's eyes had gone over to his Dad when he spoke. He felt a spark of anger at the words, but kept silent. He wasn't stupid enough to make himself known._

_"Got it Dad." Dean replied. He had turned to face Dad as he spoke, and Sam could see the small flecks of blood splattered across his face, could see the small creepy smile he had never seen before on Dean._

_What on earth was his family doing?_

_His question got answered a minute later when Dean plunged the knife into the woman's chest. Over and over again until the woman lay lifeless on the floor._

_Sam watched, eyes wide and running with tears, as his Dad moved over to Dean and clapped a hand to his shoulder, smiling down at him. "Good job son." He praised. "I'm proud of ya."_

_Dean smiled back as he straightened his shoulders more. "Thanks, Dad."_

_"Alright. Let's get back to the car and get Sam back to the motel."_

_Sam knew he should have ran, should have sprinted for the door as fast as he could, got back into the car and pretended he was waiting there all along. But he couldn't. He wouldn't have been able to move a bloody inch even if you paid him to._

_He stood, staring at the body of the dead woman. His vision was burly as his tears continued to fall. Dean had killed her. He had stabbed her. Without hesitation, without a second thought, without remorse. He had killed a woman!_

_'Oh my God! His 12 year-old brother was a murderer'_

_That was all that played in his mind, as his Dad and brother turned around to walk out of the stable. He dimly heard the surprise gasp that they both made when they saw him standing there, watching them. He should have ran. Run! Run as far and as fast as he could! But the problem was; he couldn't. He couldn't damn well move! Not even when Dean stepped forward and spoke._

_"Sammy."_

_He ignored him and continued staring at the woman. That was a woman. Someone's daughter, someone's friend, maybe someone's girlfriend, or someone's mother. That was someone's life. A life that Dean had willingly taken. _

_Sam's stomach was flipping over and he felt nauseous. He gagged slightly as the smell of blood hit his senses. This was his family. The same family that would read him stories at night after tucking him in, the same family that would hug and kiss him every morning when he woke up and every night before bed, the same people who would make him breakfast and make sure he was clean._

_The same family who were unbearingly overprotective, who hardly let him out of their sights, who would go mental if he only took a couple of steps outside the motel room if they weren't with him, who wouldn't let him go to school like normal kids, who wouldn't let him put himself to bed or make his own breakfast._

_They were his family. And they just murdered a young woman._

"_What the hell you doin' here, Sam?" Sam scrambled back a few steps when he saw his Dad walk towards him. Seeing his youngest son backing away from him, John instantly stopped. He didn't want Sam scared of him or Dean but he knew that Sam was more than scared right now._

_"Dad, let me handle this, alright?"_

_Sam's eyes swung over to Dean. Dean's hand was on his Dad arm, stopping John from moving forward, but he hadn't looked away from Sam for a moment. Sam thought it was to make sure he didn't run. Dean took another step forward slowly, as if Sam was a wild animal._

_"You were supposed to stay in the car, Sam." Dean said quietly, speaking just above a whisper, eyes glued to Sam's own set. Sam looked behind Dean to where John was now pacing back and forth, looking from Sam to the dead woman._

_"Because you didn't want me to see __**this?" **__Sam's voice was no more but a whisper, his throat felt scratchy because of the amount of tears that he'd silently cried as he watched his 12-year-old brother, his hero and his idol become a murderer._

_Or was Dean already a murderer before this night? How long has this been going on for? A couple of weeks, months, years? All this life? How old was Dean when he first killed someone? How old was his __**Dad?**_

_"No, Sammy, you weren't meant to." Dean responded, still keeping his voice low, still slowly moving closer. "But, honesty…I'm glad you did. It was about time you knew."_

_Sam backed away for each step Dean took until his back hit the wall of another stable-stall, blocking him in. His breathing become heavier as the fear in him grew. He's never been scared of his family before…never been scared of Dean. Dean was the person he went to for comfort and safety, Dean was the person he went too to keep the nightmares away…if only he knew that Dean __**was**__ the nightmare!_

_"About time? W-what are you talking about?" his voice shook along with his entire body. Dean was only a few steps away from him now and his Dad had stopped dead... ('No no, don't think of the word dead') …his Dad had stopped in mid-step and was now watching every move his sons made._

_"Well, me and Dad was only talking about it a few nights ago, weren't we, Dad?" Dean turned his upper body to face his Dad as he asked the question. Once he received a nod, he turned back to Sam, his eyes lighting up in excitement, his whole body giving off a happy vibe, as if he couldn't wait to tell Sam all about it. "And we were thinking that it was about time you knew, about time you understood." He moved another step closer before stopping completely, a huge smile on his face as he started babbling on about things that Sam didn't want to know. "God, Sam, it's amazing. The power that runs through you, the way it makes you feel, I just know you're gonna love it, Sammy. Nothing feels like this…"_

_Before he could continue, Sam interrupted. He was scared that Dean would confirm his fears but he had to ask, "Like what, De? Killing someone? You get a power rush from taking someone's life?"_

_Dean started nodding his head by the time Sam finished 'killing someone.' "You have no idea what it's like, Sammy. But you will soon, alright. Now that you know…"_

_"Whoa, whoa, hey!" Sam interrupted again, thinking about what Dean could possibly finish that sentence with and feeling his stomach twist and roll. "Now that I know what, Dean?" He could be wrong, after all. For all he knew…ok, for all he hoped…Dean would have said that now Sam knew it would stop. He was smart but he was still 8 after all, he still had that childish innocence, that part of his brain that was still naïve and liked to believe that Superman and Santa were real. _

_Dean raised an eyebrow at the question, figuring that it was obvious. Sam was 8, not stupid, infact Sammy was the smartest 8-year-old that Dean knew; he was the smartest in the family._

_When Dean started speaking, he spoke slowly, making each word clear as if he was asking directions from someone who spoke another language, his right hand waving in the air just as slowly. "Now that you know." He drawled out. "You can help; you can be a part of this. We won't have to keep you locked in the car anymore or make sure you're asleep when we carry you out of the motel. Won't you like that, Sammy? Don't you want to help us?"_

_Sam's eyes widened when Dean confirmed it. His first reaction was to shout 'NO, YOU LUNATIC!' at the top of his lungs, but he was scared of what his Dad and Dean would do. Instead he slowly shook his head, disbelief written all over his face at what he was hearing. Help them? Help them with what? Help them take a life, help them destroy someone's family? Help them destroy __**him? **_

_Dean frowned as Sam silently told them no. Why wouldn't his brother want to help them? Dean slowly turned towards his Dad as he asked, "Maybe it's too soon? Maybe he's not ready?"_

_John instantly responded, shaking his head as his hands went on his hips. "No, Dean, that's not it, son. You were younger than Sam when you were ready. He just doesn't understand yet, son. We've gotta explain it to him; help him understand, that's all. He's just confused. As soon as he understands what you're telling him, as soon as he feels that rush for himself…than he'll be ready. You'll see." John soothed his oldest. He knew Dean had been excited about telling Sam, his oldest thinking that it was his job to teach Sam everything, and this was one thing that Dean couldn't wait to teach._

_Sam frowned as he listened to his Dad. He would never be ready! He wanted to shout at them, to scream that he would never be ready to play God with someone else's life! That he had no right to and neither did they! His family was crazy…they never seemed crazy before, but they sure as hell were crazy now._

_No matter how much he wanted to tell them to stop, tell them to stop joking around because it was far from funny in his eyes, his throat muscles wouldn't work. So he did the only thing that his instincts were screaming at him to do…Run! Run as far and as fast as he could. He had to get away. He wanted no part of this._

_So, while his Dad and brother was too busy discussing him, he edged along the wall until Dean was no longer infront of him, he then turned and ran for it, not even stopping when his Dad shouted his name in surprise._

_"Sam, get back here! Now!" he ignored his Dad as he ran for the barn-door. It was right there, right infront of him, just a little faster and he would be able to reach it, would be able to leave this place and hopefully leave the memories with it._

_As soon as his hand wrapped around the door-handle, he felt arms wrap around his waist and drag him back, lifting his feet slightly off the floor. Sam started crying harder, his breathes catching in his throat as it tried to get the next sob out and breathe at the same time. He kicked his feet and tried to push the arms away but he was never able to get out of Dean's hold before and now was no different._

_"__**Let me go!" **__He shouted, struggling for all his worth. To an outsider it would look like he was being kidnapped by a couple of kid-killing psycho's, it wouldn't even cross their minds that it was his older brother restraining him while their Dad stood back, watched and allowed it to happen._

_He continued to struggle all the way as Dean lowed them both to the floor, his knees going underneath him while he forced Sam to practically sit in his brother's lap. Dean's arms wrapped around him fully, pinning Sam's arms to his sides, while Dean's hands clasped together on Sam's chest, easily pinning Sam to him._

_"Calm down, Sammy. It's ok, just calm down. I'm right here, dude, it's alright," Dean whispered, hoping to sooth his little brother but Sam either ignored him or couldn't hear him over his own shouts. Dean didn't understand Sam's reaction, he never reacted like this when he first started and he was 7. Sam was nearly nine, he should have understood it by now._

_Sam continued to cry and struggle, doing anything he could think of to get away, but he wasn't strong enough. He never was. "Let go of me, Dean. Please, let go." Sam sobbed, hoping his brother would at least feel sorry for him if nothing else and let him go. But Dean didn't. Instead he tightened his arms and pulled Sam even closer._

_Sam didn't know when his Dad had walked over, didn't know when John had kneeled down infront of them, but he felt John's hand under his chin, lifting his face up. John had an understanding look on his face; like this was the reaction he expected. For some reason, that's what got Sam angry. Up till now, the anger stayed at bay, and Sam only felt the sadness creep in and the fear and the sense of loss. But one look at his Dad's patient, understanding, 'I know how you feel' look had Sam's anger flying towards the surface quicker than a bullet leaving a gun._

_Sam lost the fight against Dean, his body sagging under the weight of how defeated he felt, how trapped he felt. Tapped by his own family. He had the stupid hope that maybe Dean would loosen his grip around him but it never happened; Dean's grip still stayed, firm and unyielding._

_"Sam. I need you to calm down, buddy, alright? You need to understand…"_

_Sam couldn't keep his anger in anymore. He didn't want to damn well UNDERSTAND! What he wanted was to go back to the car and pretend that he never left it; pretend he never came in here and found out about their secret._

_"Understand? What is it that you want me to understand, Dad?" Sam's voice was a whisper, but it grew louder and louder until he was shouting. "What? You want me to understand that you just allowed your 12 year old son to murder someone? You want me to understand that you stood there and praised him for it? What, Dad? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO UNDERSTAND? DEAN, LET GO OF ME!" By the end of Sam's rant, he was back to struggling almost violently against Dean. No, he didn't want to understand any of that! He couldn't understand it. If he did that would mean he was just as screwed up as his family._

_"Sam, I get that your scared, kiddo." His Dad's voice rose slightly to be heard over the struggling and Sam's cries but it was still steady and calm. "But if you calm down, then we can explain everything to you, ok?"_

_"I don't want you to explain it." Sam sobbed. His voice was small, no longer holding any anger in it. He just wanted this night to end._

_"Dad."_

_Dean's voice interrupted them and John tilted his head to the left to see Dean better. John was a little proud that Dean was able to restrain Sam the way he was doing; his oldest was strong and getting stronger by the week._

_Sam continued to weakly struggle, his body felt heavier as his energy drained out. He heard Dean call for their Dad, and what Dean said next sparked panic back inside him._

_"Use the Chloroform."_

_Sam froze for a beat of a second, before renewing his struggles like his life depended on it, and from what he was hearing; it just might. Sam's watched enough action movies to know what Chloroform is used for and what it does. He couldn't allow them to knock him out; not now, he had to get away. Tears flowed continually down his face. Everything was wrong. He was being pinned down by his brother, his Dad was allowing it, there was a dead girl not far away from them, his brother was talking about drugging him and for the first time ever, he wanted nothing more than to get away from them._

_How could this one night—a night like any other—destroy his entire life?_

_"Dean…"_

_Dean could see John's hesitation but, as much as he didn't like it himself, he knew they had to use it on Sammy. His brother would never calm down tonight and they needed to get away from the crime scene before day-time came._

_"Dad, I don't like it either." Dean said, Sam's struggles not bothering him. His brother was only 8 and Dean had been working out every day since he was 7. His voice was steady as he continued to pin Sam against him. "But what other choice do we have? Sam won't calm down tonight; and he certainly won't calm down while that bitch is a few feet away from us." Dean tilted his head back towards the stall, indicating the woman. "And we need to get outta here before the sun comes up."_

_Sam was a complete and utter mess. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Was his brother insane?! Scratch that…let him rephrase; his brother was insane! They had no right to do this. He's never gonna forgive them for this, and that knowledge breaks him a little more._

_Sam's vision was hazy from the tears that wouldn't stop, but he saw his Dad nod his head at Dean. It shocked him enough to stop him from moving until he saw his Dad stand up and walk towards a duffel-bag not far from them. Sam watched as his Dad got the bottle and a cloth out and walked back towards him, he saw the look of sadness and some regret on his Dad's face before his Dad was once again kneeling infront of them._

_"I'm sorry, Sam." John said as he tipped the bottle and dosed the cloth._

_Sam shook his head wilding, not believing that this was happening. "No." His voice shook. "No, Dad, please don't. Please." He pressed his head into Dean's shoulder as he continued to cry and beg his Dad to listen to him._

_He felt Dean cuddle closer to him; knew Dean was trying to comfort him but it didn't work, not when he knew that Dean was allowing this, that this was Dean's idea. He heard Dean whisper to him but didn't look away from his Dad._

_"It's alright, Sammy." Dean soothed. "It's just for tonight, kiddo. It'll be fine. When you wake up, we'll be back at the motel and me and Dad will explain everything, okay? It's alright, don't be scared."_

_Sam couldn't contain the hollow laugh that escaped him. Don't be scared? Was his brother kidding? He was more than scared; he was terrified. He felt Dean's right arm encircle him more as Dean's right hand grabbed his arm so Dean's other arm could come up and hold his head still._

_"I'm sorry, Sam." His Dad said again as he pressed the cloth against Sam's mouth and nose._

_Sam couldn't struggle much with Dean holding his head still. He tried his best not to breathe in but he couldn't help it. He started feeling dizzy, like there was a thin veil over his eyes as he struggled to keep them open. His movements became slow and he felt his body start to shut down without his permission._

_His last thought before he passed out was;_ 'How could they do this?'

* * *

Well, what do u think. If u have any questions put it in a review or carryin on readin :P lol xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**LightLessStar = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx And i'm glad i could provide a story that you've wanted lol Enjoy xxx

**Venesa = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx And thank you, i've had the plot in me head for some time but i just haven't found the time to write it down lol xxx

**lljn105 = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx Thanks hunnie, hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

**Sarah = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx Hope you enjoy reading this chapter xxx

**Julie = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx And thank you, i'm glad you enjoyed it xxx

**MDarKspIrIt = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx Here's the next chapter, ENJOY xxx

A few things to clear up: Dean and John are evil but not possessed! And there not evil to Sam...i think they're more crazy then evil *shrugs* u decide which one lol

**WARNINGS!** A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, EvilWinchesters (Apart from Sammy) dark themes (NOT Wincest) Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-killers.

I have now warned you so please dont read if you dont like the warnings!

AN: I have noticed that people are following the story but aren't reviewing. As much as i love knowing that you're following me, I love reading reviews a whole lot more. So if you could please leave a review once you finished the chapter, i'd greatly appreciate it! Thank You! xx

ENJOY!

* * *

Escape!

**Present day-August 2001 **

"SAMMY!"

Sam stumbled, throwing his hand out against a tree to stop himself from falling head first to the ground. He heard Jess's sharp gasp and turned his head around to see how close _they _were. He looked in all directions but couldn't see them anywhere. But if the closeness of Dean's shout was any indication, they couldn't be far.

"Sam?" He heard the fear in Jess's voice, saw her lip start to quiver as tears started to roll down her cheeks. He tightened his grip on her hand and carried on running forward. He couldn't allow his Family to catch them; he just couldn't. God knows what they would do to Jess if they did.

That was Sam's main fear. He knew they wouldn't hurt him; physically anyway. But they would have a field day with Jess. Jumping over a fallen tree branch and helping Jess do the same; Sam couldn't stop the mermories from coming back.

**July 1991 (The Day After.)**

_Sam felt the pounding in his head increase as he slowly woke up, and couldn't help the pained moan as he brought a hand to his forehead._

_"Sammy?"_

_Hearing Dean's voice brought everything back from the night before. He kept his eyes closed as his hand froze in mid-air and his entire body went tense, which didn't help his headache any. He heard the sound of a chair scrapping across the floor before his Dad's voice followed._

_"Sam? You okay, Buddy?"_

_He slowly placed his arm back down on the bed, tangling his fingers into the sheets and clenching them tightly. He opened his eyes and blinked at the ceiling, waiting for the sharp pain the light brought to his head to fade. Once it had, he turned his head slightly to the side and looked around the room. _

_They were at the Motel; like Dean had said they would be, but it didn't make Sam feel any better. Infact, it made him feel worse; trapped. He saw his Dad sitting at the round table underneath the window and was strangely grateful that the curtains were closed. Dean was leaning against the Motel door with his arms crossed, cutting off any means of getting out of the room._

_As soon as he saw his Family, all these emotions slammed into him. Emotions that he had never felt where his Family was concerned. Betrayal was the main one but fear was a close second. He felt lost; like he didn't know what to do or where to go or even who these people were anymore._

_For a moment, they did nothing but stare at each other. The weight of his Dad's and Brother's eyes on him made Sam panic, causing him to jump quickly off the bed and plaster himself against the wall furthest away from them._

_"Hey, Sam, come on, calm down, Kiddo. We're not gonna hurt ya." His Dad soothed, holding up a hand to pacify the obvious terrified young boy._

_Dean frowned and looked sadly over at him, looking like his Dad's words had caused him physical pain. Which in turn made Sam's anger flare up slightly. Could Dean really blame him for being unsure about that after what he had seen?_

_Dean went to take a step forward, instinct taking over to console his little Brother but stopped when Sam tried to become one with the wall behind him._

_Dean and John shared a look, sighing sadly as Dean went back to leaning against the door and John relaxed in his chair. Another moment of silence went by before John started to talk._

_"You gotta understand, Son..."_

_But Sam didn't want to understand. He didn't want to listen to this, but short of covering his ears and shouting 'lalalalala' at the top of his lungs, he didn't really have much of a choice._

_"...When your Mother died, I was broken. I had no home, barely any money, no Family around to help out, two little lives depending on me to fix everything, and an uncontained anger that kept growing by the days. I didn't mean to become...this. Knew that every time I killed someone that you're Mother would have been disgusted. But she wasn't around anymore and the grief and anger wouldn't stop getting the better of me. I had to let it out somehow, Sam. And the more times I did this, the more I was able to control everything else."_

_Sam stared at his Dad in bewilderment, not believing what he was hearing. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Clearing his throat softly, he tried again. "You became a murderer because you were angry?" His voice was soft and quiet. When his Dad didn't answer, Sam's anger went up. "When you're angry, Dad, you get a punching-bag and punch hell out of it." Sam's voice got louder as he shouted the next bit. "You don't go out and stab someone!"_

_Sam felt a tear sliding down his cheek but couldn't move to wipe it off. His fear kept him frozen except for his shaking hands. When Sam spoke again, his voice went back to whispering. "And what about Dean? How did he become a murderer?"_

_Dean looked up sharply from the ground at the word murderer but didn't deny being one. His lips tightened into a line for a moment before he let out a sigh and started to explain. "I was 7 when I started." He stopped when Sam gasped._

_Seven. His Brother was seven when he first took a life. A year younger than what Sam was now. Sam was 3 years old when Dean had blood on his hands. The tears started to flow uncontrollably now and Sam found it hard to breathe. He couldn't remember much from when he was 3, but he remembered that Dean had done everything for him. Bathed him, fed him, clothed him, played with him, put him to bed and hugged and kissed him; the same things that Dean had been doing all his life._

_And through all that, Dean had been sneaking out with their Dad to slaughter innocent people._

_Seeing his Brother in such distress, Dean took a step forward and tried desperately to explain. "Don't you get it, Sammy? Mum was murdered; she was taken away from us! It wasn't fair that we had to suffer. It isn't fair that I only knew Mum for four years, and it totally isn't fair that you never knew her at all! Why should we be the only ones to suffer, Sammy? They should suffer to!"_

_Dean took another step forward, and when Sam didn't do anything, took another. Sam stared at the floor, trying to absorb what they had told him but none of it made any sense to him._

_Yeah, they had lost their Mother, but...how did that give them the right to take someone else's Mother away?_

_He slowly looked up at them; feeling dazed and like the World was moving in slow motion around him. His breath hitched as he tried to get his crying under control. "You're insane." He whispered in astonishment, as if he had just figured that out._

**Present time-August 2001**

Sam came back to the present when he felt something wet dropping on his arm. Glancing up he saw that it had slowly started to rain. Closing his eyes for a second, he fought the urge to sob. That was just what they needed. Another thing to make it hard for them to run through the woods.

That morning had been one of the worst days of Sam's life. He had tried to get them to listen to him; told them that everyone had lost someone they loved, but they didn't turn themselves into killers; if they did, no one would be alive today. The human-race would have killed each other off.

But you try explaining that to a retarded Family who needed to be signed into a mental hospital...it wouldn't get you anywhere.

Life became unbearable after that day. Dean had always been overly-protective, but afterwards he had become suffocating. Sam wasn't allowed to talk to anyone, even the waitress's at the diner's they stopped at. Dean ordered all his food and drinks, walked him to the bathroom and back when he needed it, and then walked him back out to the Impala. If either his Dad or Dean spotted him talking to someone, that someone would show up dead a few days later.

Hence why Sam was so afraid for Jess. Sam hadn't just talked to Jess; he had started a life with her.

But being isolated from other people wasn't the worst part, believe it or not. Sam wasn't allowed to do anything for himself. Not like he was ever allowed before, but it had gotten worst after that day. He wasn't allowed to step foot inside a kitchen, even if no one was cooking or whatever; Dean had said it was because a kitchen was a dangerous place. Too many things Sam could get hurt on. He wasn't allowed to step a foot outside the Motel door unless Dean or Dad was with him. They wouldn't let him make his own damn breakfast or brush his own Goddamn hair or put on his own bloody shoes.

Shoes! How on Earth Sam could hurt himself on a damn pair of SHOES he didn't know!

Sam had figured out later on that half of that wasn't because they had thought he would get injured in some way or other but because they had wanted Sam to be completely and utterly dependent on them. And if Sam hadn't known about their secret, it might have worked. But he had never allowed himself to feel safe with his Family again. Every time he found himself smiling at something they had said, or feeling secure when Dean had held him, or feeling like he preferred to be in their company, he reminded himself that that night they would be happily torturing someone to death.

The urge to sob came back in full force when he heard his Dad shout his name. The sound wasn't too far away from them, but Sam couldn't identify which direction it came from. Sam knew that if his Dad was to the right of them, then Dean would be to the left, or if his Dad was infront of them, then Dean would be behind. They always hunted their victims that way; easier to trap them in and Sam felt his panic grow at having no idea where they were.

The rain wasn't the only thing that fell down his cheeks, as Sam let the tears finally fall. He may have been 18 but he felt as if he was that scared 16 year old who had first run away.

**October 1999**

_Sam couldn't live like this anymore. It was slowly crushing him from the inside out. He felt confused and torn; like someone was playing tug-a-war with his Heart. He loved his Family; God knows he's tried not to, but he did. They were bad people; murderers...but they weren't like that with him._

_They were still gentle and caring. Still showered him with hugs and kisses every morning and night, even if he didn't want them to. He told himself over and over that they were killers, that they enjoyed plunging a knife through someone; tried to tell himself that he felt disgusted with them...but it didn't stop his body from relaxing when they hugged him, didn't stop the tiny smile when they kissed the top of his head, didn't stop him from saying that he loved them back._

_He had to get away from them. He had to! Before they screwed him up even more._

_He was 16; a 16 year old boy who had never had a girlfriend or even any friends. A 16 year old boy who people thought were mute because he wasn't allowed to say hello to them. A 16 year old boy who didn't know how to cook, or wash his own bloody clothes._

_It would be hard to get away; oh, he wasn't stupid, it would be close to impossible to get away._

_Close to impossible__; not completely impossible._

_Sam had been working on his plan for 2 months now and he prayed to every God listening that it worked out. He had only tried running away once before when he was 12 and that incident had soon become his worst mistake. _

_When he was 12 and Dean had turned 16, their Dad had given his high-ranking status over to Dean. At the time, Sam didn't think anything about it. After all; Dean had been given the overall say on Sam's life since Sam could remember. But not soon after Sam had understood what his Dad had meant._

_His Dad was standing down. Dean had officially become the man of the Family; the one that made all decisions. Dean was in control of the Family Business and the Family itself. It had scared the hell out of Sam that no one had control of Dean; that no one would keep Dean in-line. Dean was a lot worse than their Dad._

_Once he understood all that, Sam's common sense went out the window - along with him as he sneaked out and ran._

_Two weeks later, his Family had found him staying in some abandoned building. They had never raised a hand to him; they had never needed to, the threat of being locked up for life had always kept Sam in-line. Until the day Sam had run away, of course. For the next three months after, the only thing Sam saw was the four walls of the bedroom. Dean had kept his promise; like he always did, and had locked Sam away, until Sam had begged and pleaded to be let out. _

_So Sam **really **hoped his plan would work; he didn't fancy being locked up again. _

_His Dad and Dean were getting ready to go out tonight. Sam knew what they were doing, but he didn't want the details and they never gave him any._

_Sitting on the edge of the bed, he watched as Dean put on his jacket and shoved his gun down the back of his pants, glaring at him slightly in resentment before lowering his eyes to the floor. He heard Dean walking over to him before he felt Dean's hand rest on the top of his head._

_"Come on, Sammy, climb in." _

_Without looking up at his Brother, Sam crawled under the covers of his bed and settled in. It was only 10:00 and normally Sam hated being put to bed this early. His normal bed-time was 11:00, but on the nights that John and Dean went out, Dean would put him to bed at 10. Tonight, though, Sam was thankful that he had that extra hour alone. _

_Once Sam found a comfortable position, Dean covered him up with the blanket, placing it around his shoulders and taking a seat on the edge of the bed._

_Sam wanted to shrug Dean's hand off his shoulder, but knew better than to try it. _

_Dean smiled gently down at his Brother for a moment, making Sam want to squirm but instead he smiled back wondering if Dean ever noticed that his smiles were fake. _

_"You remember the rules, right?" Dean asked softly as he started stroking Sam's hair. _

_Sam nodded and felt his eyes becoming heavy. He hoped he wouldn't fall asleep before his Dad and Dean went out, and Dean stroking his hair wasn't helping matters. He knew that that always relaxed him. _

_"You don't get out of bed, you don't get out of this room and you certainly don't leave the Motel." Dean said in a semi-firm voice, giving Sam a stern look until Sam nodded his head. Dean nodded back once, his face softening out, before he tilted his head at the bed-side table. "If you need a drink, you have your water on the table, alright?" _

_"Alright, Dean." Sam confirmed, speaking in a whisper. He just wanted the guy to bloody leave! _

_"Okay, Sammy, get some sleep." Dean bent down and kissed his forehead before he stood up and went to leave the room. He paused in the door-way and looked back at Sam. "Love you, Buddy." He whispered._

_Sam couldn't help it; his fake smile turned into a small real one. "Love you too, De." He automatically said back, before Dean shut the door._

_Sam heard the click of the lock as Dean locked him in, clenching his hands around the blankets in anger. He tilted his head to the side and strained his ears, waiting to hear the rumble from the Impala's engine. Once the sound of the car tampered off into the distance, Sam was in action._

_Throwing the covers off of him, he jumped out of bed and knelt on the floor. He grabbed his duffel bag from under his bed, already packed with everything he needed, and rummaged through it, grabbing a pair of sweat pants. Without taking his P.J bottoms off, Sam quickly put on the sweats. It was a cold night outside and wearing two pairs of pants would keep him warm._

_He quickly threw on his hoodie before zipping the bag back up and putting the strap around his neck. He couldn't get out of the bedroom door since Dean had locked it, and even if Dean hadn't locked it, Sam knew the Motel door would be locked, so simply walking out the door was out of the question. _

_Knowing the window would also be locked, Sam picked up his desk chair and swung it at the window, once, twice, until the window was completely broken and he was able to climb out. __Thankfully, their Motel room was on the ground floor, so he didn't have to jump to the ground. _

_Once he was outside, Sam turned into the opposite direction that he heard the Impala go, and ran for it as fast as he could. He had a good couple of hours before His Dad and Dean got back; they normally came back at 2 in the morning - 2:30 the latest. He had estimated that the bus stop was about 10 minutes or so from the Motel, give or take, and 15 minutes later, he was climbing onto the bus and was on his way out of town._

_Sitting on the back of the bus, Sam rubbed the sweat from his hands and looked out the window nervously. He kept expecting to see the Impala pull up along side the bus any moment. His Heart was racing and he couldn't keep his leg still, bounching it up and down as he kept an ear out for the roar of the Impala's engine. _

_Every time the bus stopped to pick someone up, Sam would have a near panic attack, expecting to see Dean get on the bus and glaring at him before dragging him off. It had been four years since Sam had been outside on his own and his nerves were sky-high._

_Two and a half hours later, Sam jumped off the bus and walked the mile and a half towards the place he needed to be. His feet made the gravel under his feet crunch and the twigs to snap but he ignored everything around him, focusing on getting to the front door and knocking. _

_Bobby Singer opened the door in a pair of dirty jeans, a tank-top and an open over-shirt. He stared at Sam for a moment, frowning as he tried to figure out what he was doing there. _

_"Sam?"_

_Sam smiled tightly and nodded his head. "Yeah. Hey, Bobby." He lifted his hand and gave a small wave. _

_Bobby moved away from the front door and gestured for Sam to enter, closing the door behind him. Sam walked into the kitchen and rubbed his hands together to try and warm them up. _

_"What are you doing here, Boy?" Bobby asked, staring at Sam in shock. _

_Bobby knew all about John and Dean's...hobbies. He didn't like it but he also wasn't stupid enough to try and stop it; he was just glad that Sam turned out different._

_Sam placed his duffel on the floor as he took a seat at the table, looking up at Bobby with watery eyes. "I couldn't do it anymore, Bobby. I couldn't stay..."_

_"So, what? You ran away? What the hell is da matter with you, Boy?!" Bobby interrupted, raising his voice a little in his own panic. He knew what Dean was like, especially were his little Brother was concerned. Dean had once decked Bobby with a hard right and threatened him with a knife to his throat because he had let Sam play outside in the yard on his own._

_"I know, Bobby, I know!" Sam rushed on, his voice quivering as he tried to hold back his tears. "I know it was stupid, okay? I remember what happened the last time I did it, but I had to, Bobby. I **had** to! I couldn't take it anymore. They were destroying me! Dean was suffocating me; he doesn't let me do anything! I didn't know what else to do. It's not like I want to run away, okay? I don't. No matter how hard I've tried not to, I love my Dad and Dean, Bobby, I do. And I want nothing more than to go back and be with them again. But I can't, don't you get that? They're **killing **people, Bobby! I can't be a part of that! Help me, Bobby, please?" Sam desperately begged, not noticing that he was now fully crying. _

_Bobby stared the him for a moment before rubbing his hand up his face and into his hair. Shaking his head, he went over and put the kettle on. He could see the Kid was shaking with the cold from outside and figured that a hot drink would warm him up a little. He leaned against the counter as he waited for the kettle to boil and crossed his arms. _

_"You do realize that Dean is going to flip-out, don't cha?" When Sam nodded silently, Bobby continued. "And that's nothing compared to what he's going to do to me, Sam, if he finds out I helped ya." _

_Sam stared at the floor, his shoulders slumped as he wiped his face with his sleeve. "I know, Bobby." He whispered. _

_Placing a hot cup of coffee down infront of Sam, Bobby took the seat across from him, letting out a sigh. "Well, aint it a good thing he won't find out."_

_Sam's head whipped up and he stared at Bobby with wide eyes. "You'll help?" He asked in surprise, and even he could hear the desperate hope in his voice. _

_"Yeah, Son, I'll help. I don't know how yet, but I will." _

_Sam opened his mouth to thank the man, but before he got the chance the ringing of a phone sounded out. Sam's Heart went faster as Bobby pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID before looking up at him. He turned the phone around so Sam could see for himself._

_Sam took a deep breath through his nose to quell his rising panic. Written clearly on the screen was Dean's name. _

_When Sam and Bobby spoke, they whispered as if Dean could somehow hear them without the phone being answered. _

_"You have to answer it." Sam stated as Bobby nodded to confirm. "Just, erm..." Sam rubbed his hands on his sweat-pants. "Just...put it on loud speaker, okay?" _

_"Loud speaker? What for?" Bobby asked, whispering back to Sam. _

_"Cause I need to know what they're thinking, Bobby."_

_Bobby nodded and placed a finger to his lips, indicating for Sam to stay silent, before placing the phone on the table between them and answering it. _

_"Dean." Bobby greated._

_"Have you seen Sam?" Dean's voice rang out into the room and Sam couldn't help but clench his fist. Dean sounded panicked but Sam could hear the anger beneath it all. _

_Bobby glanced at Sam before replying. "No, I haven't. Why? What's going on?" He kept his voice even, letting a small bit of worry and curiosity out. _

_"We're not sure." Sam could hear the car's engine in the background and the mumble of someone else speaking; probably his Dad. "We came back to the Motel and found the bedroom window smashed to bits. At first we thought someone had broken in, before I realized that the broken glass was on the outside, indicating that someone smashed the window from within. Looked around a bit more and found that all of Sam's stuff is gone."_

_Bobby shifted in his chair, trying hard to sound like he wasn't lying his ass off. "So, what do you think it means?" _

_"It means the bloody Kid's took off again!" Sam could now fully hear the anger in his Brother's voice and it made him lean back in his chair. "And I hope, for his sake, he hasn't or I'm gonna..." Dean trailed off and Sam knew it was because he was too angry to finish. He could just imagine Dean sitting in the Impala, shaking his head and clenching his jaw. "You sure you haven't seen him?"_

_Bobby lifted a closed fist to his mouth and coughed gently. "Nah, sorry, Son, I haven't. But if I do, I'll, er, let him know that you're lookin' for him."_

_"Load of good that would do." Dean scoffed. "Kid already knows I'm looking for him, Bobby." There was silence for a moment as Dean took a deep breath and let it out. "Look, if you do see him, give me a call, alright? And if he shows up at your place, just keep him there until I show up."_

_"Sure, Dean, will do."_

_Without saying goodbye, Dean hung up the phone. As soon as the line went dead, Sam let out a relieved sigh, relaxing back into the chair._

_"Thanks, Bobby."_

_Bobby's reply was more for himself to hear than Sam. "I am so dead if he finds out."_

**Present Day-August 2001**

Lost in his memories, Sam didn't hear the rustle of leaves or the snapping of twigs. He gave a jolt when Jess pulled him to a stop.

"Sam!" She shouted in fear, looking somewhere behind him.

Turning quickly, Sam stared at the figure standing a little ways infront of them, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

"Hello, Sammy."

Sam's next word came out more as a rush of breath. "Dean."

* * *

Well? What do ya think? Love ya's xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**LightLessStar = **Thanks hunnie xxx Hope u enjoy this chap xx

**Murphy9202 = **Thanks hun xx Glad u liked it xx

**Sarah = **Thanks for reviewing sweetie xx Really glad you enjoyed it. And i know it took ages for me to update, but i have a lot of problems with my stomach and it lands me in the hospital best part of the time, but i'll try my best to update faster. Wouldn't want to disappoint and keep u all waiting :D lol Enjoy this chapter and let me know what u think xxx

**Venesa = **Thank u hunnie :) And Sam is 18. He ran away when he was 16 as shown in the last chapter, and it's been two years between Sam going to Bobby's for help and him and Jess running through the woods now lol Could get a bit confusing :P x Enjoy xx

**Sara = **Thanks hun :D And i know, don't ya just feel sorry for them lol And i thought that was the perfect place to end it hehe ;) lol xx

**rohopretender = **Thanks for reviewing sweetie :D xx And i know; poor sam, ey; Wonder how long it takes before he cracks...or doesnt crack ;) haha lol :P xxx

**Julie = **Thanks for reviewing hun :D xx I love possessive Dean when it comes to Sam, it's so sweet! lol And thanks hun, i'm trying to get the psychotic theme across so i'm glad i did lol Enjoy xxx

**Guest = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx Here's the next chapter. Enjoy xxx

A few things to clear up: Dean and John are evil but not possessed! And there not evil to Sam...i think they're more crazy then evil *shrugs* u decide which one lol

**WARNINGS!** A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, EvilWinchesters (Apart from Sammy) dark themes (NOT Wincest) Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-killers.

I have now warned you so please dont read if you dont like the warnings!

**ATTENTION GIRLS WITH BLONDE HAIR**: There is a line in here and it calls Jess a 'blonde bimbo bitch,' Just wanted to let you know that it's not because I have anything against girls with blonde hair; infact I had bright blonde hair when i was a kid. I was the only one in my family that was born with blonde hair before it grew naturally dark. So, please, don't take offense! xx

ENJOY!

* * *

Escape!

**July 1991 (The Day After.)**

_He slowly looked up at them; feeling dazed and like the World was moving in slow motion around him. His breath hitched as he tried to get his crying under control. "You're insane." He whispered in astonishment, as if he had just figured that out._

_"You're crazy!" He shook his head, feeling the panic increase in him. His Dad and Brother stared at him, both frowning and Sam couldn't tell if it was because they were sad or angry. "You kill..." He cut himself off, not wanting to finish that sentence and twisted his head to the side and looked down. Speaking to himself more than them, he whispered, "You need help." Without even consciously knowing it, he made a quick decision. "I can't stay here."_

_He unglued himself from the wall, watching as both his Dad and Dean tensed when they heard the quiet words. "I can't stay here!" He repeated, speaking directly to them this time. "You're both insane and you need professional help and you lied to me and you kill people and I won't let you drag me into that, I WON'T!" He ranted, not stopping to even take a breath. His panic had risen and spilled over the top, his eyes darting around the room to look for an escape. Any escape would do, just as long as he was out of this room and away from his so called 'Family'._

_"Sam." His Dad drawled out in a half-soothing and half-warning tone as he stood from his chair. "Come on, Bud, calm down a little."_

_"Calm down?" Sam gave out a loud laugh, sounding like he himself needed to be in a lunatic asylum. "Yeah, alright, Dad! I'll just calm down, shall I? I'll just take a deep breath and then we can all sit down on the couch with a friggin' pizza and watch the re-run of Goddamn BATMAN! How about that?! Does that sound okay to you? 'Cause it doesn't to me! IT'S NOT OKAY TO ME, DAD!"_

_Wow, he was really starting to lose it. Sam turned his back on his Family and leaned his arms against the wall, taking a few deep breaths that were still too fast to be able to help. His head was spinning, and Sam had a feeling that it wasn't because of the after-effects of the Chloroform, and his chest felt far too tight._

_He was too busy trying to stop the sudden dizzy-spell that had overcome him that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. He jumped when someone placed a hand on the back of his neck and he knew instantly that it was Dean. Dean was the only one that placed a hand on the back of his neck to comfort him. It use to work; he used to immediately relax once he felt the familiar weight of his Brother's hand, but now all it did was make him panic more, feeling trapped and restricted._

_"Sammy..."_

_He didn't permit Dean to get any further. Jumping away from the wall and his Brother, he backed up, shaking his head violently. "NO! You can't make this better, Dean! This type of thing doesn't get better, unless..." He stopped shouting as a thought quickly hit him, rapidly wiping the continuous tears from his face. He looked back and forth between Dean and his Dad and when he spoke again, he sounded young and hopeful. "Unless, you...you stop. Yeah, yeah, you can stop, okay? If you stop now than I can pretend this never happened and we can go on like normal, right?"_

_His head went back and forth wildly from his Dad to Dean, looking for them to confirm that they will. For his Dad to nod his head and say that he'll stop and sit back in the chair with a smile and order the friggin' pizza. For Dean to repeat their Dad's nod and come over and hug him tight and say that everything will be fine now and then push him towards the couch so they can watch the re-run of Goddamn Batman._

_He never got any of that._

_Instead, his Dad looked at him sadly and slowly shook his head, and Dean frowned and tightened his lips and looked away._

_The tears came back full force, as Sam tried so hard to hold in his sobs. He buried his face in his hands and took a moment to get ahold of himself. After a second, he ran both hands through his hair and nodded his head. "Fine." He whispered. "Fine, don't stop then, but I'm not staying."_

_The reaction was instant. Both of them tensed back up as Dean swung his head sharply back to Sam and his Dad took a step forward._

_"Sam..." When Dean spoke, his tone was full of warning as he took a step forward, but Sam ignored him and looked around the room._

_Realizing that his Dad was too close to the door for him to be able to get anywhere near it, Sam figured his only hope was through the bathroom window behind him. His hands started to shake as he took a small step backwards. He didn't want to go; not really. He wanted to run into Dean's arms and feel safe again, but he couldn't._

_He knew he had to be quick as Dean and John looked like they were ready to spring forward any second. Taking another small step backwards, Sam turned and ran from the bathroom, hearing his Dad's shout of "Dean, the window!" but ignoring it in favour of opening the damn thing._

_He had one leg out before he felt Dean grab the sleeve of his t-shirt and yank him roughly back in, swinging him around and away from the window. He fought to get away, pushing and struggling against Dean's hold, but Dean held firm and before Sam knew it he was pinned up against the wall, Dean's hands on his shoulders stopping most of his movements._

_He spotted his Dad from the corner of his eyes, standing in the bathroom door-way, tensed up and ready to help if it looked like Dean couldn't handle it. Sam had the fleeting thought that it was unfair; being double-teamed on like that. If he did manage to get away from Dean then he still had to go through his Dad and he didn't stand a chance._

_After another moment of struggling, Sam slumped back in defeat, closing his eyes as both boys breathed heavily._

_"Sam." He ignored Dean's hiss of his name and concentrated on quelling the urge to bang his head continually against the wall._

_"Sam!" Dean repeated, more loudly and firmly, giving him a small shake._

_Sam opened his eyes, and laid his hands on Dean's arms. He already felt nauseous and Dean shaking him wasn't helping any._

_Once he knew he had Sam's attention, Dean leaned in until he was inches away from his Brother's face. "I am warning you right now; if you ever...ever..." Dean hissed through clenched teeth. "Try to leave again, I promise you, Samuel, you will never see the outside World for as long as you live, you got me?"_

_Sam nodded hastily, eyes wide as he tried to lean away from Dean. His Brother had never acted like this before, especially with Sam. He had only seen Dean like this once, when a boy that was staying at the same Motel as them had called Sam some name that he couldn't remember now (Come to think of it; that boy went missing the very next day). But Dean had never even hissed a single word out to Sam before, never-mind threatening him._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw his Dad nod in approval and couldn't help feeling like he was imprisoned already. Another moment went by where Dean continued to look sternly at Sam until Sam nodded out a shaky whisperd, "Alright, I'm sorry."_

_As soon as the words were out, Dean pulled Sam into a tight embrace, one hand going into Sam's hair to hold the back of his head to keep it placed on Dean's shoulder. Sam completely broke down then, giving out loud sobs and clinging tightly to his Brother._

**Present time-August 2001.**

"Hello, Sammy."

"Dean."

His Brother stood tall infront of him, straight back and broad shoulders and head held high. He looked imposing and intimidating and anyone in their right mind would have yielded to him in minutes.

But Sam wasn't in his right mind. He was frozen with fear and shock as he stared at the man he had been hiding from for two years. He felt Jess move to stand directly behind him, her hands clenched in his ruined hoodie and her forehead resting against his back. He ignored the cries coming from his girlfriend and concentrated on keeping his own eyes dry. It didn't work as his eyes teared up, but thankfully none spilled over.

"What do you think you're doing, Sam?" Dean asked calmly, walking forward a couple of steps but stopped when Sam backed away, pushing Jess further behind.

"Dean, please..." Sam whispered but cut himself short when Dean held up a hand.

"Don't."

Sam had a sudden sense of deja vu as he recalled the last time he had run away when he was 12. God, that seemed like another life-time now. Dean dropped his hand and slowly walked towards them. Sam backed up, taking Jess with him, until they were blocked by a tree behind them. Sam felt his hoodie constrict tighter as Jess clung on.

When Dean was about 6 feet away from them, he stopped walking. "I'm gonna ask you again, Sam. What do you think you're doing?" He questioned, his voice calm and collected like he hadn't just spent the last 3 hours chasing his baby Brother through the woods.

Sam opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, trying to find the right words to calm his Brother down. Because Sam knew. He knew that even if Dean seemed calm and collected on the outside, he was ready to erupt on the inside. A calm-Dean was a dangerous-Dean.

"Answer me." The steel in Dean's voice made Sam's gulp and a shiver run down his spine. He couldn't stop the tear that rolled down his cheek.

Seeing the tear, Dean's face softened and he leisurely closed the distance between them. Sam and Jess both tensed and tried to back away further, but the tree at Jess's back stopped them. Jess gave out a loud sob as Dean stood inches infront of Sam.

Bringing a hand up slowly, Dean gently wiped the tear away with his thumb, smiling softly at Sam. "Sammy." Dean's voice turned soft, soothing as he rested his hand against Sam's cheek. Sam tried hard not to lean into it, to not take the comfort Dean was offering, but by the widening of Dean's smile, Sam figured he failed.

"It's okay, Buddy." Dean spoke to Sam as if he was a scared five year old hiding under his bed; the hardness that was in his voice before was nowhere to be found. "It'll be okay." He soothed. "But I need you to do me a favour, alright?" Without waiting for a response, he continued. "I need you to step away from the girl, Sam. Can you do that for me?"

Immediately both Sam and Jess started hyperventilating and Jess encircled her arms around Sam's stomach and twisted her hands into his hoodie, holding on firmly. Sam rapidly shook his head at his Brother as more tears came down. He brought his hands up and enclosed Jess's hands on his stomach, entwining their fingers.

Dean nodded his head a few times as he covered Sam's hands and started to gently pry them apart. "Yes, Sammy. Come on, Bud, you can do it." He coaxed, finally pulling Sam's right hand away. Jess let out a loud sob and clung tighther with the other one.

"Dean, p-please-please don't..." Sam managed to choke out, feeling like he had no real right left in him; something he always felt whenever he came up against his Brother.

"There we go, Kiddo. We're almost there." Dean continued, ignoring Sam's begging and Jess's stubborn nature to hold on to her boyfriend. Once it became apparent that Jess refused to let go, Dean smiled tightly, trying to be soothing for Sam but quickly losing his patience with the blonde bimbo bitch behind him.

Tilting his head a little to the left, Dean spoke tightly to Jess, trying not to give away his irritation to Sam. If Sam picked up on his frustration then he would gain a little spark of his defiance back and Dean didn't need that right now. "How about you let go of Sammy here, Sweetheart, okay?"

Sam felt Jess shake her head behind him and copied her for Dean to see, trying to squiggle his right hand out of Dean's, but Dean tightened his hold at the same time he managed to finally unfasten Sam's and Jess's clasped hands.

"There we go. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Dean absently asked as he shifted his hands a little to get a better hold of Sam. "Right, come on, Sammy. Walk forward for me, Buddy." Dean stayed standing where he was but bent his elbows and started gently pulling Sam closer to him.

Sam, at this point, had completely given up. What was the point in fighting against his Brother? Dean always won anyway and it would just make things harder if he fought against it. He was fighting the inevitable and he didn't have it in him to go against it anymore. Sam slowly shuffled his feet forward, allowing Dean to pull him closer.

"Alright, Sammy. Good boy; you're doing great." When Sam was close enough, Dean gradually wrapped his arms around his shoulders, sneakily making sure to trap Sam's arms down at his sides. When Sam rested his head down on his shoulder, Dean made eye-contact with the person standing behind Jess and nodded his head once.

"NOOO! SAM!"

Hearing Jess's scream brought Sam out of his daze and he whipped his head up and looked back. John Winchester stood behind Jess, his hands on her arms bending them backwards and stopping her from running to Sam. Sam found his inner-fight again, remembering why he was running from his Family tonight in the first place.

Sam felt Dean's arms tighten around him and noticed that he couldn't move his arms around much. Sneaky bastard that his Brother was. He tried to twist around and push at Dean's chest, but nothing worked; his Brother had caged him in.

"JESS! LET HER GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET HER GO!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Sammy, Sammy." His Brother tried to hush him down, but Sam wasn't falling for it and he continued to struggle violently. "No, no, Dude, come on. I know, Buddy, I know." Dean tried to rock him in his arms and Sam was so tired and worn out that he almost deflated and leaned back against him. But the sight of Jess, struggling and screaming and crying and _in his Dad's arms_, had Sam fighting back as much as he was able to.

"Shh, Sammy, shhhh." When Dean figured out that trying to be gentle with Sam wasn't going to work right now, he allowed some of the hardness back into his voice. "Sam, come on. Enough." When that didn't work, Dean leaned down and hissed angrily into Sam's ear. "Samual!"

Sam automatically froze up and stopped his struggling. He had already pissed off Dean tonight...and more than once already...it wouldn't do any good to piss him off now. A second later, Sam broke, resting his head back on Dean's shoulder and sobbing into his shirt.

"Please, Dean." He begged. "Please. I'm sorry, okay, I am, just...Please, just let her go."

Dean wanted to stroke his hand through Sam's hair, knowing that that calmed and relaxed his little Brother, but he couldn't take the chance of loosening his hold around Sam right now if Sam decided to switch back to fighting him. So instead, he laid his cheek on the side of Sam's head and rocked them both side to side.

"You know I can't do that right now, Sammy." When his Brother cried louder, Dean rushed on. "I know, I know. Shhh. Listen, okay? Let's get back to the warehouse and we'll take things from there, okay?" When his Brother ignored him and carried on crying into his shoulder, Dean repeated, "Okay, Sammy?"

Sam took a second before nodding his head slightly. He listened as Dean carried on talking.

"Okay, good boy. Now, let's take it nice and slow, alright?" Dean gazed up at his Dad and looked at him meaningfully.

John, catching his son's train of thought, nodded his head and wrapped his left arm around Jess fully, trapping her into his chest as he brought his right arm behind his back, grabbing the gun he had stashed there.

Dean leaned his cheek back against Sam and whispered in his ear, keeping his voice soft and calm. "Before we go, Sam, you remember the drill, don't you?" Feeling his Brother instantly tense up, he continued. "Hey, come on, you know we have to, Sammy. If you and you're girl behave then we won't have any problems, will we?" Not getting an answer, Dean lightly squeesed Sam and asked again with more insistence. "_Will we,_ Sam?"

In a shaky voice, Sam whispered, "No."

"Okay, good boy." Kissing the side of Sam's head, Dean slowly and carefuly let Sam go with caution, ready to grab him in an instant if Sam misbehaved.

Sam took a second to wipe his face before turning around to face Jess. Seeing the gun to the side of his girlfriends head, Sam automatically tensed. His natural reaction was to run over there and grab her away from his Dad, but the warning look from Dean stopped him dead.

Dean turned to his Dad and nodded at the girl. "We good?" Seeing his Dad adjust his hold and nod his head, Dean turned back to Sam. "Alright, let's get back to the warehouse." He placed his hand at the bottom of Sam's back, half for comfort and half so he could easily grab Sam's hoodie if he ran, and gently urged him forward.

The walk back through the woods was silent as everyone was too busy with their own thoughts.

Jess's entire body shook from head to toe as she felt the cold mental against her temple. She knew it was over for her tonight...she just prayed and hoped she was wrong.

John kept his hand wrapped tightly around the girl's arm as he followed his two sons. He was glad that they had Sammy back now, even after going through all this trouble; it was worth it to have his little boy back where he belonged.

Sam walked side by side with Dean, hyper aware of the head on his back and the gun to Jess's head. A million thoughts ran through his mind as he tried to figure out how the hell he was gonna get out of this one; how the hell he was gonna keep Jess alive and whole.

Dean kept glancing side ways as he watched his Brother. He could see that Sam was planning something, could almost see the wheels turning in his head. He couldn't help the small smile that tilted his lips for a moment. He had his Brother back; _his_ Brother, _his _Sammy, _his _baby boy that he had raised since he was five. He was beyond furious that Sam had ran away two years ago. Two years of searching and worrying and climbing the freakin walls because he didn't know where Sam was or if he was okay. Sam was only 16 when the Kid left; anything could have bloody happened to him and it pissed Dean off that Sam had put himself in that situation. The same situation he had put himself in when he was 12; I guess the 3 months of lock-down didn't teach the Kid a damn thing.

So now Dean had to think of something that would definitely make Sammy think twice before running off again. Sneaking a glance at the girl, Dean had an idea on how to do that.

* * *

Well? What u think?

AN: I just wanna thank u all so much for waiting on me, i know how frustrating it can be to wait for a new chapter. And i'm not making excuses, i know i should be updating more (Espically for my other stories.) but i have a problem with my stomach and it lands me in the hosptial best part of the time. The worst thing is noone knows what the problem is, the hospital are stuck. I have an apointment to get test done but it takes time apparently :( It leaves me drained and depressed afterwards and then i have college to try and get through and i have this...it's not really a mental problem, but it kinda is...it's hard to explain but i sometimes live inside my head too much if ya get me lol But i promise to try and get things together.

Thanks so much for waiting, it means a lot. Reading all your reviews really does brighten my day :D xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx I wanted Dean to be scary so i'm glad you think he is. I don't think he's like scary-scary just more like crazy-scary. Enjoy sweetie xxx

**Demon2Angel = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx And I want to know what happens next to lol I don't plan my stories ahead of time, I just let my fingers type away and whatever pops into my head at that second gets written down. So, it's interesting for me to see what comes out lol Enjoy xxx

**LightLessStar =** Thanks hunnie xx Enjoy this chapter xxx

**lljn105 = **Thanks hun xx And I'm not to sure about what i'm gonna do with Jess; I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see ;) lol xxx

**Sarah = **Thanks hunnie xx And ino, don't cha just feel sorry for Sammy; the love of his life or his Family...what a choice to make, ey? lol and thank you for wishing me a recovery hun, means a lot :) xxx

**rohopretender = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx And evil Dean is kinda cool, aint he? lol xx Enjoy xxx

**Julie = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx And, come on, this is Sam we're writing about lol When have you ever known Sam to give up so easily? But then again...This is his family we're talking about ;) lol And i'm glad this is your favorite story, you have no idea what that means xxx

**Sara = **Thanks for reviewing sweetie xx And i'm not too sure with Jess. I dont know if i wanna keep her in for now or have her killed soon...eh, i'm sure i'll figure it out lol And thank u so much for the best wishes hun, means alot to me; i hope the doctors figure it out to because it's bloody painful lol Enjoy the story xxxx

**MDarKspIrIt = **Thanks for reviewing hunnie, here's the next chapter xx enjoy xxx

**Murphy9202 = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx and you should be worried...be very worried...muhahaha :P hehe lol Enjoy this chapter sweetie xxx

**VideoSpud = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx And yeah, i was starting to think that Dean was a bit of a control freak. To be honest, I didn't plan for him to be that way, but my mind runs away and doesnt like to stick with the plan, and this is the Dean i ended up with lol Still, i kinda like him lol Enjoy hun xxx

A few things to clear up: Dean and John are evil but not possessed! And there not evil to Sam...i think they're more crazy then evil *shrugs* u decide which one lol

**WARNINGS!** A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, EvilWinchesters (Apart from Sammy) dark themes (NOT Wincest) Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-killers.

I have now warned you so please dont read if you dont like the warnings!

ENJOY!

* * *

Escape!

**2 Days Ago!**

_The night breeze was chilly as Sam walked down the street. He carried his college books that he had borrowed from the library in one arm and held his phone to his ear with the other, a small smile tilting his lips._

_"I'll go get them in a bit, okay?" Sam promised as he rounded the corner of his building. He listened to Jess's reply before chuckling a little and climbing the building's steps. "I promise, Jess. I'll drop my books off, then I'll pop down to the shop and get them, okay? By the time you get home, they'll be waiting for you on the coffee-table. I won't forget." _

_Taking his keys out of his pocket, Sam paused and stood on the steps, looking around the street while he listened to his girlfriend. "Okay, I'll see you half an hour." Unlocking and opening his door, Sam was about to step through before he stopped. "Wait...w-what were they called again?" He asked sheepishly, wincing at the loudness that Jess's voice seemed to go. He nodded his head and then realized Jess couldn't see him. "Right, right. Sour and cream; that's the green packet, right? Alright, I'll see you in half an hour. Bye." Hanging up, Sam walked into the small apartment that he shared with Jess, shaking his head with a little chuckle._

_He loved the life that he had made here. Loved his girlfriend and his small apartment and his college classes and his part-time job at the cafe down the street. It was just so...normal. Safe._

_He dropped his keys and his books onto the coffee-table and strolled into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a can of coke. He left the fridge door open, standing in the light as he opened and took a sip out of his drink. Tilting his head back to get a mouthful, his eyes drifted over to the kitchen counter._

_He froze; his entire body going tense and his eyes going wide. He lowered his drink at a snail's pace, and turned his head to look behind him. Seeing nothing there, he took a step back and quietly closed the fridge door without looking at it, instead choosing to look at the thing lying on the counter._

_A jacket._

_A jacket that wasn't there when he had left for the library that afternoon. A jacket that wasn't Jess's fashion-type. A brown leather jacket. A jacket that he didn't own but certainly recognized._

_What the hell was his Dad's jacket doing in his kitchen?_

_His breath came out in pants as his Heart began to beat that fast he could feel it against his chest. Now was not the time to have a panic attack! It might not even be his Dad's jacket. Rushing forward, Sam grabbed the jacket up and raised it to his nose before quickly dropping it like it had burned him._

_It sure as hell smelled like his Dad's jacket; stale beer, aftershave and something that was uniquely his Dad's personal scent._

_He froze for the second time in minutes when he heard a noise behind him. He wasn't ready to turn around; wasn't ready to face what he had run away from two years ago. He didn't have a choice. He had to know._

_He felt the small stab of pain in his neck as he quickly whipped his head around but ignored it in favour of staring wide-eyed at the person standing in his living room. His hand went slack and the forgotten can of coke slipped through his fingers and onto the floor, allowing the liquid to create a small puddle on the kitchen tiles._

**Present time-August 2001.**

His feet slipped through the mud, the light drizzle of rain not making it any easier, to which Sam was grateful for. The rain would slow them down and it would take longer to get back to the warehouse.

Sam's eyes slid to his left, past Dean to where John was marching Jess just a little ways infront of them. Sam had no idea what he was gonna do now. They had already escaped the warehouse 3 hours ago, and knowing his Brother, Dean would have gotten Dad to board up the broken window before coming after them.

He felt hopeless. He was in the hands of his Brother and Jess was in the hands of his Father and no one had ever gotten out of their grasp before. He was lucky that it took his Family two years to find him but that luck was now gone; had been gone when his Dad came to Stanford to collect him two days ago.

Sam had the dreadful feeling that his luck had ran out for good.

**2 Days Ago.**

_His Dad looked pretty much the same as he did two years ago but yet somehow different. John was getting old now as Sam could see the lines on his forehead and at the corner of his eyes. Could see the few gray hairs that weren't there when Sam last saw him._

_John may have been getting old in age but Sam could tell by the way his Dad stood that he still possessed his strength, still possessed his skill of fighting and could probably no doubt still move fast. And even if he didn't possess any of his old skills, even if his old age had slowed him down, Sam had to assume the opposite. Sam couldn't let his guard down for a second. _

_They both stood there in silence; Sam staring in shocked fear while John looked his Son up and down, a gentle smile coming to his lips._

_"You look good, Sam." Sam jumped when John spoke. He hadn't heard his Dad's voice in two freakin' years and hearing it now forced him to feel the same crap he had felt when he was 16; scared, comfort, anxious, safe, the need to leave, but the sense of 'home'. All the emotions he felt when he heard his Dad's strong, confident voice boom out._

_He automatically took a step back and flattened himself against the work-bench when his Dad took a step toward him._

_"You've grown so much, Kiddo." His Dad whispered._

_"W-What...?" Sam's voice broke and he coughed nervously before trying again. "What are you doing here?" His voice sounded open and raw and even he didn't recognize it as his own._

_"You know why I'm here, Sam." John said absently as he looked around the room, nodding in approval at what he saw. "You've done good for yourself." He walked over to the couch and casually took a seat, relaxing back into the cushions._

_Sam narrowed his eyes at his Dad's display; he knew it was his Dad's way of silently telling him that John didn't see Sam as a threat. And why would he? Sam had never been able to fight his Family before and he wasn't certain that he could over-power them now. _

_Sam inched his way across the floor towards the sink, keeping close to the kitchen counter and making sure to keep his Dad in his eye-sight at all times. The anger that he felt about being found made his voice sound tight when he spoke. "I'm not coming back with you."_

_Sam snuck a glance at the drawer under the sink, the one that he needed to get to. The sharp knifes were in that draw and if Sam could get one than he might stand a chance of getting away._

_John picked up a framed picture of Sam and Jess that was sitting on the coffee-table. The picture was of Sam cuddling Jess from behind on college campus; one of Sam's favourites. John spared Sam a quick glance as he placed the picture back. "We both know you are, Son." John sighed and leaned his arm across the back of the sofa. "So how about we skip this part and get back on the road and go see your Brother."_

_And for the bloody third time, Sam froze. His hand was on the handle of the draw but he couldn't seem to be able to open the damn thing. He urged himself to pull it open; pull it open, stick his hand in and wrap his fingers around the thing that could possibly save him. But the mention of his Brother had stopped any notion of moving._

_John, seeing the change in his youngest Son, pushed on. "He misses you, you know? When you left, Dean went out of his mind. At one point I was even concerned that the poor guy was gonna go crazy looking for you."_

_Sam stared at his Dad, unable to look away. As much as he didn't want to hear this, as much as he wanted to get as far away from his Brother as possible, he was still interested to know how Dean was. Dean was his weakest spot and John knew it. Sam hated what his Family did for a living, but he didn't hate them. Especially Dean. How could he? Dean was the one who raised him; Dean was more of a Dad to him than his own Father, and even John himself had admitted to that. _

_He was hurt that John would use that knowledge against him right now._

_"But you know what Dean's like." John dropped his arm off the sofa and onto his knee, shifting a little to get more comfy. "Refused to give up. Refused to stop until he had you back with us. Where you belong, Sam."_

_"I don't belong with you." Sam interrupted, trying to sound strong but his voice betrayed him as it shook with unshed tears. _

_As soon as Sam finished the sentence, John had jumped off the couch and swung his arm out. The picture of him and Jess went flying across the room and into the wall, the glass smashing into bits. Sam jumped a mile into the air and let go of the draw-handle, bringing his arm up to his chest and over his Heart, as if he was trying to keep it inside his chest. _

_"Don't you dare." John's voice was low but was full of danger and warning. John lifted his arm and pointed at Sam. "You belong with us. We're your Family, Sam, and you belong with Family!"_

_Sam pushed away from the counter, his anger over-riding his fear. "Family? Is that what you wanna call yourselves? Family doesn't do the crap you and Dean did, Dad!" Sam shouted, taking a step forward but still staying a safe distance away from his Father. _

_John glared at him, both their chest rising and falling hard. This was why he gave Sam over to Dean. It wasn't because he loved his youngest any less, but because he couldn't control Sam the way Dean could. Ever since Sam was two he recognized Dean as the authority figure and because of that Dean had been able to control Sam with just a single look. Sam wouldn't dare raise his voice to his Brother the way he was doing to John now._

_"What we did?" John asked. "What we did, Sam, was keep you safe..."_

_Sam interrupted him with a hollow laugh. "Safe? You went past the line of safe, Dad, and into insanity! I couldn't do a damn thing! I couldn't leave a room without Dean asking me where I was going, what I was doing and why I wanted to do it! I wasn't allowed to go to bloody bed without Dean giving me a hug and a kiss first! I wasn't allowed to cross the road at the age of 15 unless you or Dean was holding my hand! 15, Dad!" _

_John stepped forward and opened his mouth to reply but stopped himself. He placed his hands on his hips, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Dean had told him not to get into a fight with Sam, warned him that Sam may trick him into feeling anger so he'd make a mistake and Sam could escape again. Well, no, that wasn't happening._

_"Think whatever you want, Sam." He said in a much calmer voice. "But we did those things because we love you and we needed to protect you. You need to understand, Son; we almost lost you as well the night your Mother died." Turning his head away, John spoke to the wall. Dean was much better at this kind of thing than he was. "We just needed you to know that you were safe and loved."_

_Sam visibly deflated, looking up at the ceiling. His Family had never needed to worry about that. He knew he was loved. They told him that every bleedin' day. And he had no bloody doubt that he was safe. He couldn't have a bath without Dean knocking on the door every five minutes, asking if he was okay and still above the water. He never really had a problem with all that. Yes, it annoyed and irritated him and he felt suffocated but he could have learned to live with it. It was the murdering people part that he had a problem with. _

_But he had already explained all that to his Family and they had already explained their reasons as to why they do it, and repeating it all again wouldn't change anything. Rubbing his hands down his face, Sam took a step back. "Dad, please." He whispered. "Just tell Dean I wasn't here, okay?"_

_But John was already shaking his head before Sam could finish the sentence. "Can't do that, Son. Dean isn't the only one that needs to know you're safe..."_

_"I am safe, Dad." Sam tried to explain desperately, his voice sounding frantic as he urged his Dad to believe him. "Look around; I can't get any safer than this."_

_"You call this safe? Anything could happen here, Sam. The people you go to college with? Any one of them could turn around and hurt you. You could accidently leave the cooker on and this apartment could go up in flames. Why do you think you were never allowed in the kitchen? At least if Dean or I were around, we would know if you somehow slipped on water in the bathroom and smash your head. You need to be with us, Sam." John shook his head, wanting to get rid of those thoughts. He couldn't think about any of those things were Sam was concerned. "No. No, it's not happening! You're coming with me now, Sam!"_

_"Dad..."_

_"NOW!"_

_Sam jumped back and twisted his hands together nervously infront of his stomach. He hated it when his Dad or Dean raised their voice; it always made him feel small again. He crossed his arms, hugging himself as he hunched his shoulders. "Dad, please..." He whispered, keeping his eyes on the floor so his Dad didn't see his eyes tear up._

_Seeing his Son looking so small and fragile pulled at John's Heart, but it only made him more determind to make Sam go with him. Dean was right; Sam may have grown taller, but he was still a little boy and he needed to be taken care of. And no one could do that better then Sam's Family. _

_"Come on, Sammy. Time to..."_

_John didn't get any further as the front-door opened. Sam's head whipped up, his eyes wide and his panic came back full force as he heard Jess's voice in the hall-way._

_"Sam, you better have remembered to get my Pringles from the shop." Sam heard Jess's high-heels clicking on the floor as she walked towards the living room. "You said you wouldn't..." She paused as she spotted John standing there. "...forget. Hello." She said politely. "Sam didn't tell me..." She looked at Sam with a pointed look before she got a good look at him. Seeing his panicked state, she frowned, instantly becoming concerned. "Sam, you okay?"_

_"Jess..." His voice shook violently and it was an effort to get the words out. "Get out of here." Sam saw John move in the corner of his eye and suddenly Sam was in action. Rushing forward, he shouted. "JESS, GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" _

_But the warning came too late. John had his gun out and pointed at Jess within seconds. _

**Present time-August 2001.**

Unfortunately, the walk to the warehouse couldn't last forever, and they were soon standing infront of the building. Dean slid open the side-door and grabbed the back of Sam's hoodie, pulling him back to stand at the side while John and Jess walked through first. Once they were inside, Dean gently pushed Sam forward and locked the door behind them.

The warehouse was an old two-floor building; use to be used to store deliveries for supermarkets back in the day. The ground floor was a huge space, still littered with trash and empty cardboard boxes. A few tables and chairs were still scattered around; some tipped over and some still standing.

One of the tables caught Sam's attention as he realized with a sudden jolt of terror that it was filled with all sorts of weapons; Dean's favourite knife sitting in the middle like some sort of display. He didn't get a chance to stare at the weapons for long, as Dean guided him towards one of the blue plastic chairs and forced him to sit down.

John had forced Jess down to her knees, moving the gun from her temple to the back of her head. Sam couldn't stand to see Jess in the state that she was in, and his mind whirled with all the possibilities of how this night could end.

Dean moved to stand behind him, his hands on both of Sam's shoulders. "Well." Dean's voice bounced off the walls and echoed back to them, making his voice seem louder than normal. He clapped Sam's right shoulder once, making Sam jump slightly, before moving to the left side of him and crouching down, letting his hands dangle between his knees. "How do you propose we sort this mess out?"

Sam gathered his courage up and looked Dean square in the eyes, hoping Dean wouldn't detect his anxiety. "Well, you could just let us go?" It came out as a question instead of the statement that Sam wanted it to be.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Let you go, ey?" He looked at Sam and smiled fondly before the smile turned sad. "I'm sorry, Sammy. You know I can't do that."

Sam shifted until he was on the edge of his chair. "You can, Dean." He said franticly. "At least you can let Jess go. Please, Dean, she's got nothing to do with this." He begged. "I'll stay, alright? I'll stay, just let her go."

"Sam, no!" Jess sobbed out but sealed her lips together when John pushed her head forward with the gun.

Sam ignored his girlfriend, only sparing her a glance to make sure she was okay, but kept his focus on Dean.

Dean ignored the girl altogether, not interested in what she had to say. He took Sam's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "She is involved in this, Sam." He ignored the way Sam shook his head. "She became involved the moment you said hello." He stated softly.

Sam couldn't hold back the tears at that, knowing that if he had just ignored her than she would have been safe right now.

**2 Days Ago.**

_John stared at Jess, Sam stared at John and Jess stared at the gun pointed at her chest. All three were frozen; Jess barely dared to breathe, Sam's breaths came out in panic pants and John stood as tall and hard as a statue, ready to pull the trigger at the slighest of movements._

_After a moment, Jess slowly raised her hands in the air and looked between John and Sam. "I guess your Sam's Dad." She slowly weakly._

_John raised his eyebrows in surprise and gave Sam a questioningly glance before looking back at Jess. Not taking his eyes off her, he asked Sam, "What have you told her, Sam?"_

_"Dad..."_

_"Sam, do I need to call Dean?"_

_Sam gulped and shook his head, knowing his Dad could see the movement. "Everything." He said faintly. "I told her everything."_

_He hadn't wanted to; he had refused to talk about this Family at first. But then Jess started staying over and Sam had just happened to have one of his worst nightmares. Jess had freaked out when Sam started begging in his sleep for someone called Dean to put the knife down and let the girl go. Sam had woken up in a sweat and tears running down his face and a shout of 'NO' on his lips. She had made him talk then, and he couldn't lie to her. She had to know what she was getting into by being with him. _

_John closed his eyes for a second and shook his head, clenching his jaw. "Stupid move, Sam."_

_Sam's throat felt closed but he pushed past it and tried to get his Dad to listen to him. "Dad, please, put the gun down. We don't need the gun, okay?"_

_John still didn't take his eyes away from the girl as he indicated over to Sam's coat that hung at the back of the arm-chair with his free hand, choosing to ignore Sam's begging. "Sam, you have fifteen seconds to get your coat on and get in the car."_

_Sam took a step back, automatically trying to put himself out of his Father's reach, even though he knew it wouldn't help. "Dad..."_

_John pulled the hammer back on the gun. "One...two...three..."_

_Knowing his Dad would pull the trigger once he got to fifteen, Sam rushed for his coat and hurriedly pulled it on. _

_"...Six...seven...eight..."_

_Sam paused at the open door-way, not certain that his Dad wouldn't pull the trigger on Jess anyway. John, reading his Son's thoughts, paused in his counting._

_"Come on, Sweetheart." John nudged the gun in the direction of the door. "We're gonna go for a little drive."_

_Sam took a step forward; the idea of Jess coming with them and meeting Dean sent cold chills up his spine. "Dad, no..."_

_"Nine...ten!..."_

_Sam was out the door and in the car before his Dad reached twelve. _

**Present time-August 2001.**

Sam squeezed his eyes closed and bowed his head as tears rolled down his cheeks. Dean stood up and kissed Sam's head, whispering into his Brother's hair, "I want you to stay here, Sammy, you got me? Do not move from this chair."

Sam knew an order when he heard one and had learned years ago the consequences for disobeying a direct order. The victim had always suffered more.

Dean walked over to the table with the weapons and picked up his favourite knife before turning to face Jess. "So, you're Sammy's girlfriend, huh?" He crossed his arms and leaned back against the table. "Jess, isn't it? We've never been properly introduced, have we?" Dean pointed the tip of the knife at his own chest as he introduced himself. "I'm Dean; Sammy's big Brother."

Jess glared up at him with hatred and disgust. "Some big Brother you are, huh?" She scoffed. "What kind of person kidnaps their own Brother and puts him through all this?" She moved her eyes over to Sam, indicating how defeated he looked.

Dean glared at her, tightening his hands on his knife, but he resisted the urge to drive it through her chest. "The kind of person that will slit your throat if you don't shut your mouth." A moment of silence went by until Dean gradually strolled over and kneeled down to Jess's level and lightly pressed the tip of his knife to her throat.

Jess's breath hitched and she tried to lean away but the gun that John was still holding to her head stopped her.

"You don't know my Family's past." Dean said quietly. "You don't know what my relationship with Sam is like."

Jess could feel the scratch of the knife but wouldn't allow it to stop her. She didn't know if she was brave, stupid or just plain crazy when she next spoke. "You haven't got a relationship with Sam; you control him! That's not a relationship."

Dean regarded her for a moment as he brought the knife up and stroked her cheek with it. "You know, when Sam was 6 months old, our house burned down. Our Mom burned with it. Sam would have been next if it weren't for me. I got him out of the house. I was four years old when I first realized that it only took a second...a single damn second... for me to lose Sam for good." Dean leaned in closer and looked Jess directly in the eye. "So, yeah, your right. I control him. I never once tried to convince myself otherwise. I knew I was controlling him; that was the whole idea, you stupid bitch. You see, if I control him than I keep him safe. I know it's not right and I know it's not fair and I know Sam hates it...but I don't really give a crap. Because at least he's alive to hate it, and that's all that matters."

Jess felt Dean press the knife closer and tried to move away. But Dean moved quick and Jess felt the sting of the cut before she felt the blood drip down her cheek.

Dean stared at the blood for a second before rising up and going over to the weapons table. With his back to Jess, he continued. "And I don't have a relationship with Sam, ey? Baby, you wouldn't understand my relationship with Sammy, and that's the way I wanna keep it." Dean picked up a small machete and turned back to Jess, holding the knife in the air for her to see. "And besides; you won't be around long enough to understand."

* * *

I tried to keep writting but i've been up all night and have had no sleep, so this is where the chapter ends. What do you think? Let me know please, really loving reading the reviews :) They keep me writting! xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**LightLessStar = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx And your right, he does rock, doesnt he? lol xxx

**Demon2Angel = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx Glad your enjoying it, here's the next chapter xxx

**Julie = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx Thanks hun, and yeah, i'm totally evil ;) hehe lol xxx

**VideoSpud = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx And i thought that too, that John could have turned out like this. I think it would be awesome if they did an espisode where they travelled to another time-line where John and Dean are evil. Enjoy xxx

**rohopretender = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx And you'll probably find out if Bobby did crack or not later on; i havent quite decided about that yet. xxx

**Sarah = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx I know what you mean hun, i love seeing an update on my fav stories. Enjoy this chapter xxx

**s-n-d-girl = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx Hope u enjoy this part xxx

**AmaraRae = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx Is it good shock or bad shock? lol Let me know what u think of this one, enjoy xxx

**Sara = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx And your right lol If u see a crazy person on a mission you run the otherway! I know i would haha lol And thank u so much for the best wishes sweetie! Best wishes to u to xxx :)

A few things to clear up: Dean and John are evil but not possessed! And there not evil to Sam...i think they're more crazy then evil *shrugs* u decide which one lol

**WARNINGS!** A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, EvilWinchesters (Apart from Sammy) dark themes (NOT Wincest) Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-killers.

I have now warned you so please dont read if you dont like the warnings!

ENJOY!

* * *

Escape!

**Present Day-August 2001.**

Glancing at the defeated form of his little Brother, Dean felt a spark of regret and quilt. He didn't want it to be this way. He knew what Sam's girlfriend thought about him, and honestly he didn't give a crap; he just didn't want Sammy thinking the same thing.

Just because Dean _had _to do this didn't mean that he _liked _doing it. But it was necessary and he hoped Sam realised that. Keeping Sammy safe...that was all that mattered; it was all that ever mattered from the moment he was told he was gonna be a big Brother.

**1983 - 4 Months Before Sam's Birth.**

_A four year old Dean sat next to his Mother on his bed, watching her rub a hand up and down her round stomach. He had listened as she explained that a new baby was coming to live with them, explained that he was gonna be a big Brother. She had softly told him that Dean wouldn't have all her attention anymore; that her attention would be divided between him and his baby Brother but that didn't mean she loved him any less._

_Throughout the whole speech, Dean had sat up with his legs crossed, and stared at his Mother's stomach. Big Brother. Those words echoed in his head. His friend, Eric, from Play-Group was a big Brother. Dean didn't think he was a good one though. He had watched Eric push his Brother around at the park, and called him naughtly names and tried to get him into trouble all the time. When he went to Play-Group on Mondays and Thursdays, Eric would complain non-stop about how he had to share his toys and how angry he feels by hust being in the same room as his little Brother._

_But Dean has met Eric's little Brother and he didn't seem so bad to play with. When he boldly told Eric that, Eric had turned his nose up and said that Dean wasn't the one that had to look after him. _

_Dean continued to stare at his Mom's belly as he asked her the most important thing he wanted to know. "Would I have to look after him?"_

_Mary, thinking that, like any four year old boy, Dean wouldn't want to stop playing with his friends because of a baby, shook her head. "No, Sweetie, that's what me and your Dad are here for."_

_Dean thought about that for a moment before crawling forward and sitting down next to his Mom's hip. He grasped his Mother's hand and moved it away from her stomach and placed his own hand there instead. He leaned forward and gave the bump a little kiss before whispering, "Don't listen to Mommy; I'll always look after you." _

_He didn't want to be like Eric. He didn't want to see his Brother looking up at him with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to be the reason that his Brother had a bruise because he had pushed him down. As far as Dean was concerned, his Brother wouldn't be getting any bruises from him or anyone else._

**Present Day-August 2001.**

Even before Sammy was born, Dean had been determined to protect him and when he saw Sam for the first time that determination doubled. Sam had looked so small and fragile and he needed someone to take care of him since he couldn't do anything for himself. Dean had made it his mission to be the person that did that.

Dean remembered how he had pushed his Mother away continually whenever she got close to Sam. Remembered telling her stubbornly that he could give Sam anything he needed. Then his Mother had died and Sammy had almost died with her. Dean had almost lost his baby that night and that 'almost' was all Dean needed to make sure it never happened again.

He did the things he did for Sam. When Sam had first found out about the family Business, Dean had made their Dad used the Chloroform because Sam had been bawling his eyes out. It wasn't good for Sam to get himself into such a state; he could have given himself a headache or injured himself because of his struggles and Dean couldn't take the chance that Sam could have gotten hurt.

When Sam had threatened to leave the next morning, Dean had felt a fear he never had before. The fear of Sam being alone and not being able to take care of himself. The fear that anyone would have loved to snatch up an 8 year old Kid and do God knows what. No way was Dean allowing that. The threat had just slipped out of his mouth but he had still meant every word. Sammy couldn't be safe if he was out in the big World all alone.

When Sam had run away when he was 12, Dean had kept good on his promise and had locked the Kid up for 3 months. He didn't enjoy doing that; he had hated hearing Sam beg through the locked door, hated hearing his baby cry himself into exhaustion. But he still didn't unlock the door, no matter how much his Dad said he should. His Dad had been wrong. Sam had needed to learn! To understand that it wasn't okay for him to willingly put himself in danger like he did. Needed to learn that Dean would always be there to stop Sam from being so foolish; that Dean would correct his Brother's mistakes because Dean loved him enough to do that. He had also needed to understand that when Dean promised him something, Sam could always count on Dean keeping that promise.

He had forced Sam to watch as he had tortured girls because Sam needed to be kept in-line. If Sam was kept in-line then Sam was easier to control; and if Sam was easier to control than Sam was safe.

It was as simple as that; there were no if's or butts about it.

Which was why Dean needed to do what he was about to do now. It wasn't something he wanted to do...well, maybe a small part would enjoy cutting the girl that took his Sammy away...but he was mainly doing this to teach his Brother that it _wasn't_ okay to run off (especially for two Goddamn years) and it _wasn't_ okay to talk to strangers and it definitely bloody _wasn't_ okay to live his life with said stranger.

Dean leisurely paced up and down infront of Jess, running his fingers down the machete. He blocked out the feeling of guilt and kept his mind on what he had to do. Sure, he enjoys killing people; that's why he does it...he just doesn't enjoy causing his Sammy any pain.

He stopped pacing and looked at the girl with a tilted head for a second. "We're gonna play a little game. It's called 'Twenty Questions'. I'll ask you a question about Sam and if you get it right I won't hurt you."

Jess swallowed but she felt pretty confident about this 'game'. She knew her boyfriend like the back of her hand. "And if I get it wrong?" Though she's certain she won't.

Dean smiled coldly, his eyes dancing in happiness. He loved playing games. "If you get it wrong..." He paused for dramatic effect. "I hurt you." He said simply. "For every question you get wrong, I get to choose how to hurt you, that simple." He held up the blade and twirled it around. "Sound good to you?"

Jess looked down for a moment, but she knew she could do this. No one knew Sam better than she did. "Fine."

"Dean, no..." Sam's weak voice finally spoke up. His head was still bent to the ground and his shoulders still slumped. He felt like he had no energy but he had to at least try to stop his Brother.

Dean took a moment before he moved back over to Sam. Stroking his baby Brother's hair, he crouched down. "It's okay, Sammy." He said softly. "You're girl should be fine. I mean, she does know everything about you, doesn't she?" It was a rhetorical question. Dean knew for a fact that she didn't.

Sam felt a spark of fear. No, Jess didn't know everything about him. Hell, Jess didn't know _anything _about him. When Sam had met her, he decided he didn't wanna be the same person that he used to be; the person that his Family knew inside out. So, everything about him that he told Jess was someone that Sam _pretended _to be; not who he _is._

Dean stood back up after gently patting Sam twice on his shoulder. He once again crouched down infront of Sam's girl; his left knee lay on the floor with his right foot for balance. He held the machete in his left hand and allowed his right arm to rest on his knee so his hand dangled down.

"So, we'll make it an easy first question." He paused and looked her directly in the eye. "Sam's favourite colour?"

Jess smiled. Dean was right; it was easy. "Blue." She answered smugly.

Dean nodded once, before lifting his hand and backhanding her across the face. Jess's head went to the side with the force of the slap. He tilted his head and smirked. "Wrong."

Sam jumped when the sound of the slap echo around the warehouse. His head whipped up and he could feel some of his energy returning.

Dean held a finger up in Jess's face to indicate that she should listen. "His favourite colour is infact light-green."

Jess frowned and looked behind Dean to Sam before looking back at Dean and shaking her head. "N-no. No, he said it was blue."

Sam felt the tear roll down his cheek as he looked away from Jess in shame. He lied about his favourite colour because he didn't want Jess to buy him anything green. His Dad had gotten him anything that was green when he was 8; after he found out about their secret. John had been trying to cheer him up and figured that getting Sam anything with his favourite colour would at least make the Kid smile.

"He lied." Dean stated the obvious. After a second he stood up and walked over to the weapons table and placed the machete down. He took his time to look over the other weapons. He knew that Jess needed time to digest that information and Sammy needed time to feel guilty for lying.

Jess stared at Sam in confusion, not understanding why he would lie about something that incredibly small. "Why would you…"

Sam interrupted her, knowing what she wanted to know. He kept his head down and avoided looking at her. His voice croaked as he whispered, "I didn't want you to buy me anything that was green." He left it at that; not explaining further.

Dean picked up a small knife on the table; a butterfly-knife and turned around. He leaned back and crossed his arms. "Next question."

Jess gulped, not feeling as confident as she did when this first started. But she was still convinced she knew who Sam was. She looked away from Sam and over to Dean.

"What's the best way to get Sam to relax and fall asleep?"

Jess flicked her eyes to Sam but found that he was staring at Dean. With her Heart pounding in her chest, she answered. "By…by softly drawing patterns on his-his back with your fingers." Jess had gotten Sam to sleep plenty of times after he had a nightmare by doing that.

Dean didn't even get a chance to smirk nastily before Sam had jumped out of his chair. "Dean, that's enough!" Yeah, Sam's energy was definitely back now. Along with his fear, of course. Fear that Jess wouldn't survive the twenty questions.

Dean ignored Sam and strolled over to stand infront of Jess. Not taking his eyes off the girl, Dean's only reply was, "Dad."

John, always in-sync with his oldest boy, let the gun drop away from the girl. Putting the gun back in his jeans, John quickly walked past them and over to Sam.

Sam tracked his Dad's movements and the second that John placed his right hand on his shoulder, Sam brought his right hand up and grabbed his Dad's wrist. A spilt second after he did that, John brought his left hand up to grab Sam's forearm and twisted his body so he was now standing behind Sam. Sam's right arm was now trapped across his chest because of his Dad's tight grip. John than used his strength to push Sam down and back into his chair.

Dean ignored the struggle going on behind him and knelt back down. "As you can gather, Sweetheart, that was the wrong answer." He grabbed Jess's arm. "The right answer is: playing with his hair." Brining the knife up, he let it rest on Jess's skin and smiled. "It always knocks the Kid out." With that said, he pressed the knife in and dragged it down.

Sam tried to jump back up when Jess started screaming in pain but his Dad was too strong. "DEAN, STOP!" He yelled out instead. "STOP IT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Dean froze.

Sam froze.

Jess cried and John shook his head. Will his youngest ever learn?

Dean stood and turned to face Sam slowly, his eyes hard. "What did you say?" He asked coldly.

Sam looked around the room, desperately avoiding his Brother's gaze. He didn't mean to say that, it had just slipped out. He knew better than to swear infront of his Brother; and swearing _at _his Brother was a no-go thing.

"Samuel!" Dean growled. "What did you just call me?" Not getting an answer, Dean moved to the side of Jess and kicked her with all his strength, making her cry out and fall to the ground.

"N-no, no, Dean, I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry." Sam hurriedly spat out, eyes darting between Jess and his Brother. "I didn't mean it. Please, I'm sorry. De, please."

Hearing Sammy's desperate begging, Dean forced himself to take a moment to calm down. Dean lifted his arm and pointed at Sam. "You know better." He said sternly. He quickly strolled over to the weapons and grabbed his pen-knife.

Seeing what Dean had grabbed, Sam started struggling in his Father's hold. He couldn't watch this again. This was how Dean had taught him to never swear when he was 10. It had killed Sam to know that the girls had to go through _that_ because he couldn't control his temper and keep his mouth shut. He had learned that lesson quickly; he had never swore at or around his Brother again. Until now.

And it's a lot worst now because it was _Jess _that had to go through it.

Dean knelt down behind Jess, pinning the girl to the floor on her stomach with his knee on her back. He cut open the back of her sweater with his knife and placed his hand on her shoulder to stop the struggling. He ignored his Brother and his Dad fighting across the room and got down to work.

Sam's struggling had got that bad that John had to pin him down on the floor. Dean would flip at him if John allowed Sam to hurt himself. He sat on Sam's stomach, placing his ankles across Sam's legs to stop Sam from kicking. He had crossed Sam's arms over his chest and pinned them there so Sam couldn't move his arms. He then let half of his weight fall down to stop Sam from trying to buck him off. He's had a lot of practice in keeping his youngest pinned down.

"Dean, please! I said I was sorry. Don't, please! De!"

Dean ignored Sam's begging and ignored Jess's screams and carried on. He finished a few minutes later and studied his work. Leaving Jess to cry and shake on the floor, he stood up and wiped his bloody hands on the towel that was on the table. Once that was done, he went over to Sam and pushed his Dad off. He grabbed the front of Sam's shirt and dragged him up. He tightly gripped Sam's right arm with his right hand and clenched a fist-full of the back of Sam's shirt and marched him forward to stand over Jess.

He leaned in and spoke near Sam's ear, speaking firmly. "You know better than to swear, Samuel. _I _taught you better than that."

Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Jess's shoulder. Carved into Jess's shoulder, still dripping with blood were the words '_son of a bitch_.' The same words that Sam had spoken. That was because of him. A few seconds more of staring at it, Sam tried to turn his head away but Dean quickly grabbed his chin and forced his head back around.

Another moment of silence went by as Dean forced Sam to stare at his handy-work. When Dean spoke again, his voice was much calmer and much softer. "You won't swear again, will you, Sammy?"

Sam quickly shook his head. "No. I'm sorry."

"I know, Bud. I know." Dean pulled Sam into him and pushed his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around him and stroking the back of his head. "I'm sorry I had to do that." He whispered. "But you understand why I had to, right?" He felt Sam nod against his cheek. "You need to learn, Sammy. I thought you had learned when you forced me to do this when you were 10. Obviously, I was wrong. Do we need to carry on that lesson?"

Sam swiftly shook his head. He tightened his arms around his Brother and whispered. "That's not the lesson we need to work on, Dean." Without giving Dean a chance to become confused by that, Sam swept his legs under Deans, making them both fall to the ground. Knowing he had to be fast, he quickly punched his Brother before standing up just in time to meet his Father. He kicked his Dad in the stomach, making John double over before bringing his arm up and decking his Dad in the mouth.

Sam didn't know if it was adrenaline rushing through him or if it was fear that was driving him to do this. He had never, ever hit his Family before. He had always been too scared to. Scared about what Dean would do to some innocent girl if he did. But he had to save Jess.

Seeing Dean getting up off the floor, Sam looked around, trying to find anything he could use. He didn't want to use the weapons; at the end of the day, he still didn't want to seriously hurt his Family. He still bloody loved them.

Seeing the stairs to the second floor in the corner, Sam made a run for them. He could hear Dean chasing him, which was what he had wanted. To get Dean's attention away from Jess. He only got up to the seventh step on the stairs before he felt Dean grab his shoulder. That was his cue. Turning around, he tackled Dean and they both went flying back down the stairs; Dean trying to cushion Sam's fall as much as he could.

Sam was lying on top of Dean when they got to the bottom, but Dean soon corrected that by flipping them over. Sam struggled as Dean tried to grab his arms and pin them down.

BANG!

Their heads instantly whipped to the side where they heard the gunshot ring out; their struggles stopping and their eyes wide.

Jess, still with her blood dripping down her back and tears slipping down her cheeks, had somehow gotten up. She held the smoking gun in both hands.

Dean and Sam moved their eyes over to where the gun was pointed.

John Winchester stood in shock, blood on his hands as he tried to cover the bullet-hole in his side.

For a moment, everyone froze; not even daring to breathe.

Jess, Sam's girlfriend, had just shot John Winchester.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn...Well, what u think? Love ya's xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**lljn105 = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx Hmmm...to kill or not to kill? :P read and find out lol Enjoy xxx

**Guest = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx I don't like girls involved either hun; it's annoying when they try and get inbetween them, isn't it? Enjoy xxxx

**Sara = **Thank for reviewing hun xx And yeah, I wasn't planning on Dean being obsessed with Sam before the fire, but it turned out that way, and I'm glad it did lol Best wishes back sweetie :) Enjoy xxx

**Demon2Angel = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx Awww thank u so much hunnie; You're totally awesome too :D Glad u're loving the story. Enjoy this one xxx

**AmaraRae = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx And ino, totally unexpected of Jess, aint it? lol Enjoy xxx

**help789 = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx Here's the more you wanted, hope u like it xxx

**3DBABE1999 = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx And thanks, here's the next chapter; sorry it wasnt sooner. Hope u enjoy sweetie xxx

**Venese = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx :D Enjoy this chapter xxx

**Sarah = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx And thanks :D Glad u never saw it coming, that's how I wanted it haha lol And tbh I haven't really figured that out yet, but I'm sure we'll find out lol Enjoy xxx

**Laura = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx Awww thank u sweetie, that means a lot to me (With everything i'm going through right now, it's nice to know that i'm good at something.) And the Samuel part just slipped into it; it just felt right for Dean to call him that when he's annoyed lol Enjoy this chapter hun and let me know what you think xxx

**Julie = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx And thank u so much :D And I'm sorry about not updating sooner but I've wrote the reason why at the bottom. Enjoy xxx

**Hannah-Ackles = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx Here's your update. Enjoy sweetie xxx

**Peace in paris = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx the girl's got some guts, hasn't she lol Enjoy xxx

**LightLessStar = **Thanks for reviewing hun xx And ino, I couldn't even think about it being one of them lol Enjoy xxx

A few things to clear up: Dean and John are evil but not possessed! And there not evil to Sam...i think they're more crazy then evil *shrugs* u decide which one lol

**WARNINGS!** A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, EvilWinchesters (Apart from Sammy) dark themes (NOT Wincest) Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-killers.

I have now warned you so please dont read if you dont like the warnings!

ENJOY!

* * *

Escape!

"DAD!"

John made a gurgling soung in the back of his throat as he fell to his knees. Dean leapt off of Sam and rushed forward, stumbling a couple of steps until he found his balance. Dropping to his knees next to John, Dean grabbed ahold of his Dad's jacket and held him close.

"Dad? It's alright, okay? Everything's gonna be fine. It's not that bad; it's a graze, that's all. We're fine; you're fine." Dean babbled as he moved his Dad's hands and covered the wound with his own.

Sam stayed on the floor for another moment before he slowly stood up and took a few steps forward. He couldn't take his eyes away from the blood pouring out of his Dad's side. All his life, not once has he seen his Dad bleed. Sure, John's gotten bruises but every time John or Dean was seriously injured, Sam was made to go into a different room.

He was now more than grateful that they had done that because seeing this now...His Dad looked weak; the colour from his face faded as he started to sweat.

Sam stumbled forward until he was standing a few feet away from Jess. "Jess, wha...?" He looked up at her in a daze, not understanding what just happened. One second he and Dean were rolling on the floor and the next his Dad had a hold through his side.

Jess lowered the gun down and looked between Sam standing beside her to John and Dean on the floor. "I...I-I don't know." She grabbed ahold of Sam's hoodie and wrapped it around her fingers. "I had to, Sam. He was getting up to go after you; I had to do something."

Dean whipped his head around and snarled at her. "So you shot him?!"

Jess spun around to face Dean, her anger rising up with her panic. "What, and that's so bad? You just _tortured _me." She pointed the gun to the spot where she had been sitting. She opened her mouth to carry on but Dean beat her to it.

"Oh, that wasn't torture, Sweetheart. But don't you worry; once I've got my Dad here all fixed up, I'll show you what torture really is." Dean spat out, his face filled with hatred and fury.

Sam saw the look and heard the tone and knew his girlfriend wouldn't be walking away from this. He stared at the blood and his heart seized with fear. Fear for his Dad and for Jess.

"Oh, Jess, what have you done?" The words Sam spoke were whispered but they echoed in the warehouse.

Jess, not really knowing what she had done herself, and just wanting the comfort of her boyfriend, threw herself at Sam. She still held the gun as she wrapped her arms around him and Sam automatically brought his arms up and hugged her back before Dean spoke from the floor.

"Sam, get the hell away from her!" Dean only spoke to Sam that way when he felt that Sam's life was endangered. The tone was stern, fierce, severs and harsh and was only used to make Sam obey immediately.

Instantly Sam let go of Jess like she had burned him, ignoring the wounded look he got from her. It was automatic, second-nature, to jump when ordered when that tone of voice rang out. Dean had engraved that into him way before he had found out about their secret; when Sam had ran across a bust road when he was four.

"Sam?" Jess looked up at him, shock covering her voice.

Sam looked at his Dad once more as Dean tried to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry." He whispered brokenly.

Jess took a step back, knowing the apology was directed at her. "After everything they did...?"

Sam turned desperate eyes on her, hoping she would understand. "He's my Dad, Jess..."

"He is no Dad!" Jess spat, looking at John in disgust.

Sam took a second to think. He knew, deep down...way, way, way down...that Jess had done the right thing. They were going to kill her and they were going to lock him up once again, and Sam knew that this time he wouldn't have gotten away again. They were murderers who enjoyed playing games and messing with people for entertainment. They had tortured and killed woman who were only 20 years old; took loved ones away and left people weeping and grieving behind them.

But it was his Dad.

And it was Dean.

His Dad who loved chilling out at night on the sofa with a cold bottle of beer, a good action-movie and his two boys beside him. John who had held the back of a stolen bike as a five-year old Sam learned how to ride it. His Dad who was gentle with him; who was always smiling lovingly, and patting Sam on the shoulder all the time, and stroking his hair with love shining in his eyes.

But the memory that meant the most to Sam were the nights of his Mother's anniversary. No matter how old he got or how much he resented them for what they did, his Dad would always bundle his boys into the car and drive them into an empty field in the middle of nowhere. John and Dean would climb out of the car and wait a moment for Sam to do the same. Once Sam joined them, they would each take his hand and lead him around the front of the car, all three of them sliding up to sit on the hood; Sam inbetween them. Dean would give Sam his leather jacket to wear and John would pour some hot chocolate out of a flask he had brought and urge Sam to drink it to keep warm. Then John would spend the rest of the night pointing out the stars and naming them, sometimes making the names up just to hear Sam laugh at the ridiculousness of it, until Sam would fall asleep on his Dad's shoulder.

Sam had forgotten all that in his anger and rush to get away.

And Dean.

His big Brother who had taught Sam how to spell his own name and to count from 1 to 100. Dean, who used to tackle Sam gently to the floor and tickle him until he was crying with laughter. Dean, who would kiss and hug him every night and tell he that he was loved every morning. Dean who was kind and caring and made sure Sam was safe and warm.

His Dad and Dean. His Family. They weren't bad people; they just did bad things. Yeah, Sam still rensented them for everything, he was still disgusted at it and a part of him will always want to try and get away. Just like a part of him hated his family and probably always will.

But he also loved them.

But he also couldn't let them hurt Jess. God, he was so confused and conflicted. He just wanted to fall down and cry and bang his head against the floor. But Dean wouldn't allow him to do that.

While Sam had been remembering, Dean had managed to stop the flow of blood. The wound wasn't deep; Dean had been right, it was just a gaze. John has had much worst in the past. His Dad would survive and Dean was relieved with that knowledge and relaxed.

Dean made sure to cover to wound with the towel and made sure John was comfortable on the floor. After checking to see if he was okay, and after getting a nod and shaky smile, Dean was off the floor and marching towards Jess within minutes.

Jess, seeing Dean coming at her, held the gun up and pointed it at his chest. "Don't. Don't move another step." Her voice was shaky and her hands were unsteady but she didn't back down.

Dean paused and smirked nastily as he tilted his head to the side for a moment. "Yeah? And what would you do if I did?" He taunted, moving one step closer. He held his arms out to the side as he took another step. "Come on, Jessica. Shoot me." His upper body leaned forward a little as he mocked her. "I dare ya."

Jess's entire body was shaking from head to toe. She wasn't certain that she could do it. When she had shot John it was because she wasn't thinking about it; she just did it out of instinct. But knowing that she was gonna shoot another person? It was different and she didn't know that she would be able to. She glanced over at Sam for some guidance but the guy looked frozen.

That was the break that Dean was looking for. Jess wasn't paying any attention to him anymore and it only took Dean less than a minute to leap forward, knock the gun out of her hands and backhand her so hard that she fell on the floor with a cry.

Jess stared up at him in shock and fear as she crawled backwards, Dean gradually following her.

Dean tutted at her as he shook his finger and head. "Oh, Jessica. You had such promise." He said in mock-disappoinment. "I mean, you just shot my Dad, and that - Well, that takes a lot of guts. But then you had to spoil it by looking away."

Jess stopped crawling backwards when her back hit the wall, and she looked around to find an escape. But with Dean right infront of her, she realized she had nowhere to go. Dean stopped when he was a couple of steps away and crouched down so they were on eye-level.

"You know," He said nonchalantly. "People may not think so, but there are rules about killing people." Without taking his eyes off Jess, Dean shouted over to Sam. "What's rule number one, Sammy?"

Sam stared at the floor, thankful that the sound echoed in the warehouse because he couldn't speak above a whisper. "Never take your eyes off the target." He croaked out. He had heard those rules so many times he could say them in his sleep.

"Never take your eyes off the target." Dean repeated, nodding his head slowly. "Because if you do..." He trailed off and held both hands out to indicate the situation. The silence stretched on for a few minutes as Sam stared at the floor feeling defeated. He had tried his best to protect Jess tonight. He had even hit his Family for the first bloody time ever. But now...Sam clenched his eyes closed...no one could protect them now.

Dean stared unblinkingly at Jess with a mix of coldness and laughter in his eyes. How anyone could pull off those two completely different emotions at once, Jess didn't know. Her Heart began to beat faster as she twitched and squirmed on the floor.

"Here's a little secret." Dean said casually, leaning his elbow on his knee and leaning forward slightly. "I was thinking about letting you walk away tonight. Cut you up a little first to teach both you and Sam a little lesson, but then afterwards you could have gone on your merry little way." He raised his left hand and walked two fingers through the air, before letting it drop again.

Jess didn't know if Dean was telling the truth or was just screwing with her, but she couldn't help it when her stomach started flipping with something like apprehension, just to fall in disappointment when Dean said the next words.

"But now..." He drawled out, shaking his head. "Now, you've been a massive pain in my ass." All humour left as Dean hardened his eyes. "You made a lot of mistakes, Sweetheart. Mistakes I can't just let go unpunished." Dean held up one finger. "First mistake: You had the Goddamn nerve to even talk to my Brother. No one's ever survived that before. Have they, Sammy?" Dean smirked but kept his eyes on Jess.

Sam clenched his fists and took a few deep breathes. Normally Dean wouldn't torment him like that; the fact that he was told Sam just how pissed off Dean was.

Dean held up a second finger. "Second mistake: You moved in with him. Started a life with him." Dean's voice hardened enough to cut glass. "Who the hell gave you the right? You had no damn right to insert yourself into Sam's life like you belonged there, you little tramp." His voice considerably brightened up when he next spoke, and he held up a third finger. "Third mistake: You ran." Dean heavily started shaking his head from side to side. "You never run." Dean's smile was creepy; all white teeth and excitement. "It makes it more fun for me if you do." Dean held his fourth finger up. "Fourth and final mistake...You shot my Dad."

Dean stared at his hand and wiggled his four fingers around. "Wow, Jess; four mistakes." He turned back to Jess and made eye contact. "That's a lot."

Without warning, Dean reached over and grabbed Jess's hair, twisting it around his fingers as he stood up. Jess screamed and her hands automatically grabbed Dean's wrist, trying to reduce the pressure.

Sam's head whipped up as he took a small step forward. "Dean, no..."

He didn't get any further as Dean's head lashed around and glared at him. "Not another word." His voice was a mumble but Sam heard the sternness; the threat underneath. "Not another damn word or I swear, Sam; I will make you watch every second!"

Sam instantly bowed his head, not wanting to push his luck; knowing his Brother would keep good on his threat. He always bloody did.

With Jess still on her knees, Dean dragged her across the floor and over to the blue chair that Sam had sat on. Picking it up, he carried on until he stopped infront of the weapons table. He pulled until Jess shakily stood up, then pushed her down into the chair. Keeping one hand resting on top of her head, he reached over and picked up the robe from the table.

Sam, seeing the robe and knew he couldn't give up just yet, rushed forward without really thinking about it and grabbed Dean's arm. "No..."

Dean swung around and grabbed Sam's wrist with one hand. He pushed Jess with all his strength until she and the chair both fell backwards, leaving her crying on the floor. With the hand he had held Jess with, Dean grabbed the back of his Brother's neck.

Sam winced; not because the grip was too tight, but because it was restricted. He couldn't turn his head side ways as Dean kept the pressure on, making Sam bow his head down.

Dean leaned forward and hissed into Sam's hear, only loud enough for Sam to hear it. "Are you trying to seriously piss me off? You know what happens when you piss me off, Samuel! Do you really want your girlfriend to go through _that?"_

Sam immediately shook his head, keeping his gaze on the floor. Yeah, he remembered when he used to piss Dean off by continually not doing as he was told. Since Dean wouldn't hurt him physically, he had made Sam torture the girls instead. Neither Sam or Jess would survive if Sam was made to hurt her.

Dean's voice softened as he slipped the hand on Sam's neck up into his hair and softly stroked his fingers through. "Good." He gave his Brother's wrist a gentle squeeze and tenderly pushed him away. "Now go check on Dad."

Without making sure that Sam did as he was told - Dean knew he would - Dean turned back to Jess and dragged her back up with the chair. Within minutes Dean had Jess tied in knots to the chair as she tried to struggle.

While Dean was busy with that, Sam had checked on their Dad. John gave his Son a small smile and closed his eyes to rest. When Sam stood back up he spotted Dean's cell phone on the table and he quickly and nervously glanced at his Brother, who had just backhanded Jess once again and told her to shut up.

If nothing else, then Sam had to get Jess out of here. Away from his Family. He owed her that much. Snatching the phone, he quickly dialed 911. He was about to press the call button when the phone was grabbed out of his hand. Gulping he nervously looked up and saw Dean glaring hard at him.

Dean snapped the phone shut and threw it against the wall in his anger, causing everyone to jump. Without pausing he grabbed Sam's arm tightly and dragged him across the warehouse and to the stairs.

Knowing what was about to happen, Sam tried to drop his weight so it would be harder for Dean to move him. Unfortuntely, it had never been hard for Dean to move his unwilling Brother and before Sam knew it, they were upstairs and infront of one of the offices.

"Dean, please..."

He chuckled without any humour. "Oh, you're really pushing it tonight, Sammy."

A second later, Sam found himself being pushed into the room. He turned in time to hear the door click as Dean locked it. Rushing forward, he started banging on the door. "Dean? Don't do this! Please, De. I'll come back, alright. I'll come back on the road; just leave Jess alone. Please!"

There was a pause before Dean spoke, his voice muffed behind the door. "It doesn't matter, Sammy. It doesn't matter if I leave Jess alone or not; you'll still be coming back with us, you got me? But this bitch has still got to pay."

Sam pressed his forehead to the door, his hand resting on either side of his head. "She didn't do anything, Dean." Sam said tiredly.

"Behave in there, Sammy."

Sam heard his Brother's footsteps leading away from the door and back down the stairs. He started banging and kicking hell out of the door again, hoping to bloody knock it down. What good was being tall if you couldn't do much with the weight behind it.

"DEAN! DEAN, PLEASE!" But Dean wasn't there anymore. Sam paused as he heard Jess's blood-curdling scream before renewing his banging with new stamina

* * *

Well? What do u think?

And I'm sorry it wasn't sooner but my stomach kicked off and I've been exhausted, then my little mental problem kicked off and left me a bit confused (long story). I did type up a chapter, but just before i clicked on save, my computer died and i lost it all, and that totally pissed me off.

But the good news is; i got a kitty cat today :D 8 weeks old and totally cute lol xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**lljn105 = **Thanks hunnie xx And sorry for making you wait. Hopefully this makes up for it! xxx

**Demon2Angel = **Thanks hunnie xx And I'm already thinking about a sequel but I'm not a hundred percent sure? What do you think? Enjoy xxx

**MDarKSpIrIT = **Thanks hunnie xx And running would have been the smart thing to do, wouldnt it? lol Enjoy. And thanks, the kitty is so cute. She won't leave me alone lol xxx

**s-n-d-girl =** Thanks hunnie xx And no babe it doesnt. I love evil Dean too. He's awesome! lol Enjoy! xxx

**Sara = **Thanks hunnie xx And yeah, it is cruel isnt it? Since Dean won't hurt Sam physically, he keeps him inline by making him hurt people because he knows Sam can't stand it; it works, Sam behaves hehe lol And thanks hunnie, wish you well too. My stomach actually kicked off a few hours ago so i'm still exhausted, but needed to put this up for ya lol Enjoy xx

**micksmouse = **thanks hunnie xx And Dean isnt physically abusive, he could never hurt Sam like that. And since he's a bit crazy in this story, he doesn't see that what he's doing is actually hurting his Brother. And a big YES, Bobby is totally coming back; I love the guy too much lol Enjoy xxx

**Sarah = **Thanks hunnie xx Hope u enjoy this chapter! xxxx

**Peace n paris = **Thanks hunnie xx A) Thanks hun but unfortunately my stomach kicked off again a few hours ago and i'm now exhausted but thankfully the pain is gone now. B) I'm not really a cat-person, i grew up with dogs, but me mum got me a kitty for me bday and she just came yesterday. But i love her! She is so cute. Because she's just got took away from her mum, she's latched on to me and thinks of me as her mum now lol And she's totally jealous of my laptop, she climbs all over me whenever i'm on it lol And C) Thank You so much. And I love evil!Dean fics but, like you said, i can never really find one where Dean is also caring towards Sammy. I can't stand it when the boys fight; on the show or in the fics. :D It's made me so happy to know that i've blended that just right :) Hope you enjoy the rest! xxx

A few things to clear up: Dean and John are evil but not possessed! And there not evil to Sam...i think they're more crazy then evil *shrugs* u decide which one lol

**WARNINGS!** A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, EvilWinchesters (Apart from Sammy) dark themes (NOT Wincest) Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-killers.

I have now warned you so please dont read if you dont like the warnings!

ENJOY!

* * *

Escape!

Blood, thick and sticky and red, coated the warehouse floor. There was a puddle of it around the blue plastic chair as some leaked out across the floor, leaving a bright trail. The sound of someone cheerfully humming a tune could be heard as the noise of metal clanking against metal rang out.

Jess sat in the chair, her head bowed and her hair covering her face. Her hard breathing echoed around the room and she hiccupped out a sob or two. Blood dripped down from her lip, slipping down her chin and into her lap. She let out a groan as she woozily tried to move her head from side to side. She didn't have the energy to lift it up and check where Dean was.

Dean stood with his back to Jess as he messed around with the knifes on the weapons table, cleaning them and moving them around. He hummed the tune of _'Bat Out of Hell' _by Meatloaf; a song he used to sing to Sam when the Kid was little. He paused for a second, and slightly turned his head over his shoulder to Jess.

"Have you ever listened to Meatloaf's songs, Jessica?" He asked offhandedly. When he didn't receive an answer, he shrugged and turned back to wiping the knife in his hand clean of blood. "Believe it or not but Sammy used to love his music." He looked off into the distance and smiled softly as he remembered. "It was the only thing to get the Kid to sleep when he was a baby in arms." He placed the knife down and moved on to the others. "We'll all be in the car, driving to another different place to stay at another different Motel. Sammy would be in his car seat and he'll start crying when he got tired; like all babies, you know." He looked over his shoulder again and smirked at the pathetic display the girl made.

Dean finished with the knifes and turned his body around, leaning back on the table with his arms loosely crossed. He had a small fond smile on his face as he remembered back to those times. "I'd climb over the front seat to sit in the back with him. Dad would put Meatloaf on and I'd stroke his hair and the Kid would be out in seconds." He shook his head gently as he let out a soft chuckle.

Dean turned a little to grab a small knife and a clean cloth. Walking over to Jess, he bent his head down to try and get eye contact but failed to get it due to Jess's chin resting on her chest. "Did you know that about him?" He asked, referring to the story he just told. "That he used to love Meatloaf." He clarified, swatting down infront of her and placing the knife on the floor beside him.

Dean grabbed her chin tenderly and lifted her head up. The girl's face was a mess of bruises and cuts. Blood dripped down her cheek and forehead; some getting into the front of her hair. Her left eye was closed shut so she could only manage to glare at him through her right one.

Dean smirked softly and slowly shook his head. "No." He drawled out. "I don't suppose you did know that. After all, Sammy didn't tell you anything about _him, _did he? Just told you a bunch of lies." He lifted the cloth up to Jess's face, pausing his hand in mid-air when Jess flinched, before continuing the journey and gently wiping the blood off her cheek, ignoring her pained hiss.

After a beat of a moment, Dean stopped cleaning her up and pointed his finger in her face. "Though, that wasn't really his fault. He had to do that, you know?" He defended. "He couldn't tell you about his real personality. He couldn't, you see, because if that information got out; if you decided to gossip about him to your friends and it somehow got back to me, I'd have known where to find him sooner. I know that boy better than I know the back of my own hand." He stared at her for a few seconds, as if he was in a trance. When he spoke again, his voice was soft and hushed. "He loves you; I can tell. He isn't allowed to love you, but he does. The question is, though, Sweetheart; How much do you love him?"

Jess gave out a little moan of pain before spitting in Dean's face. Dean quickly closed his eyes as blood and spit slipped down his cheek. He slowly wiped it off with the cloth as he thoughtfully hummed. He took a second before slapping her across the cheek with his fingers.

He turned to pick the knife up off the floor before turning back to Jess and running the knife up her bare arm. "You see, I'm not all that convinced you do love him. Well, you don't love him quite enough for my standards, anyway." He dug the knife in harder and cut through her skin.

Jess gasped and panted through her noise; too tired to cry out. They have been at this for more than 2 hours; though to Jess it felt a lot longer. Dean would hit her and cut her, then clean his knifes and tell her some information about Sam, then he'd come back over and wipe the blood off her face so he could start all over again.

She didn't know how much blood she had lost but considering the amount on the floor and how dizzy she felt it had to be about 2 pints of blood; although it looked a lot more than that.

Once Dean was finished creating a zig-zag line down her arm, he turned his head to the side and looked his Dad over. His Dad looked tired and sweat coated his forehead. "You doin' okay over there, Dad?" He shouted over.

John fluttered his eyes open and blinked twice before dragging his head around to look at his Son. His lips twitched at the corners and Dean took that for a smile. "Doin' fine, Son." John croaked out. "Don't worry 'bout me."

Dean considered that for a moment before nodding once. His Dad was a strong man; he's taken worse. Placing both hands on his knees, he pushed himself to stand up and slowly circled around to stand at the back of Jess. He bent his body in half, folding his left arm across the back of the chair. With his right hand, he brushed Jess's hair away from her face and back over her shoulder, so he could talk directly into her ear.

"I'd bet you'd love to keep Sam away from me, wouldn't you?" He whispered, tilting his head to the right so he could see her face. "Most people do, you see; Child Services and the Cops. Thankfully, we always managed to skip out of town before they got close. But there was this one person we never managed to get away from." There was a hint of sadness in Dean's voice as he spoke. He breathed in deeply before letting it out as he straightened up. Taking both hands, he started brushing his fingers in Jess's hair. "We thought we could trust him. Turns out he was the one who helped Sam leave in the first place." Suddenly, Dean's fingers tightened and he clenched Jess's hair in his hand before yanking her head back, causing Jess to clench her jaw, letting out a small whimper. "Well, I sure as hell made him regret doing that."

Dean swiftly let her hair go and completed the circle to once again crouch infront of her. "The morel of that story, Sweetheart, is…" Dean paused as he leaned in closer. "No matter who you are – no matter if I trust you or like you or, hell, even love you – you'd never get away with taking Sammy from me." Dean slapped his hands on his knees once before standing up and looking down at the mess of a girl. "You tried to take my boy away from me." He pointed his finger at her before letting it drop again. "So do you really think you're gonna come out of this alive?"

Dean walked back over to the weapons table, chuckling all the way. "Wishful thinking, baby." His eyes gleamed in delight as he opened a small tin of salt.

**Upstairs in the offices with Sam.**

Sam paced the length of the room with his hands on his hips, now and again running one through his hair. He chewed on his bottom lip worriedly as he snuck glances at the door. He had heard Jess scream but after the first hour everything had gone quiet. The silence scared him a hell of a lot more.

Sam brought his hand to his mouth and clenched it into a fist. God, he hated this! Hated being locked up, hated not having a choice, hated feeling helpless and hated not being able to help Jess.

He fought the urge to cry as he sighed in defeat. He walked over to the wall next to the door and slid down to sit on the floor. He turned his head to the side, resting his ear on the wall as he gazed off into the distance, not really seeing anything. A tear or two slipped free as memories flooded forward.

**1995!**

_A 12 year-old Sam crouched in a corner of an abandoned building, his arms tightly crossed across his chest as he hugged himself to keep warm. The night air was freezing and the building wasn't exactly secure; anything could get in, including the chilly wind. _

_Sam tried to blink the tears away; he was scared. It's been two weeks since he last saw his Family and a part of him wanted them so badly it physically hurt. He pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head and huddled further down, bringing his knees and chin to his chest. _

_He was hungry and cold and lonely and tired and he wanted his Family. But he ignored his self-pity and focused on the fact that everything was screwed up. Two weeks ago his Dad had given Dean the title of 'head of the Family.' He wasn't scared of Dean personally; just scared for the people that cross Dean's path. And with no one to rein Dean in…_

_Everyone was screwed._

_Sam's head whipped up, causing his hoodie to fall down, when he heard the sound of footsteps. He didn't have time to move before Dean was standing in the doorway, filling it up. He stared at Sam for a moment, looking him up and down with a small frown._

_Sam gathered that Dean could see the bags under his eyes from hardly sleeping and the weight-loss from hardly eating. Yeah, he was so screwed. _

_"Dean…" Sam whispered with wide eyes. He didn't get further as Dean held up a hand._

_"Don't." _

_Sam slammed his mouth shut and looked down at his feet. He tensed up when he heard Dean rushing toward him. Dean knelt down and wrapped his arms around Sam, bringing him in to his chest._

_No matter how hard he tried not to, Sam instantly relaxed as he took in his Brother's scent. Safety and home. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly as a tear slid out. That tear was relief and despair all in one. Relief that Dean had found him and despair for the same thing. _

_Dean kept him in his arms for at least two minutes; one arm tightly around his back, the other placed tightly around his shoulders while his hand was on the back of Sam's neck. _

_"God, Sammy." Dean whispered into Sam's hair, his voice tight with emotion. _

_A second later, Dean was pulling Sam to stand up infront of him as he stayed kneeling on the ground. Dean loosely held the top of Sam's arm as he looked him over. "You okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Let me see." Dean ran his eyes and hands over Sam, checking to see if he was hurt. _

_Sam allowed him to; not like he had any choice. He kept his eyes on the floor and mutely shook his head to let Dean know that he wasn't hurt._

_"God, look at you, Sam." Dean continued, ignoring Sam's head-shake. He placed both hands of each of Sam's cheek and moved his head from side to side to check his face. "You've lost weight and when the hell did you last sleep?" Dean ran his thumb gently under Sam's left eye. _

_He pulled Sam forward and rested his head on Sam's shoulder, closing his eyes tightly. Sam could feel the very minute when Dean let his anger take over. Dean tensed up and his breathing became harder. _

_Dean stood up, keeping his hands on Sam's arms. He took a second to get himself together, staring at the wall with his jaw clenched. He shook his head and dropped his right arm, keeping hold of Sam with his left as he turned them both to the door._

_"It was a mistake to run, Sammy." He whispered, anger colouring his tone as he started dragging Sam out of the building and into the night. _

_Despite the hoodie he was wearing, Sam started shivering lightly until Dean threw his leather jacket over his shoulders. Before Sam could do anything with it, Dean was kneeling infront of him again and placing his arms into the sleeve. _

_"Dean, I can do it…" Sam started but Dean's look shut him up._

_Dean glared at him for another minute before he zipped the jacket up all the way to Sam's chin. Standing up, he took Sam's hand and dragged him the rest of the way to the Impala in silence. John was sitting in the driver's seat, his knuckles white as he held the wheel. He turned to check Sam over before he nodded once and turned back to the front. _

_Dean gently pushed him into the back seat, leaning his upper body in to fasten the seatbelt across Sam's chest. He couldn't stop himself from placing a kiss to Sam's head to reassure himself and Sam before he backed out of the car and got into the passenger seat._

_Just like the walk to the car, the drive back was silent. John kept glancing into the rear-view mirror to check on him and Dean kept turning around in his seat to do the same. Sam just kept his arms around his stomach and his head down, wondering when the hell he was gonna get the see daylight again. _

_The drive back to the Motel seemed too fast for Sam and before he knew it his Dad had stopped the car and he and Dean were getting out. Dean opened Sam's door and undid his seatbelt before taking his arm and gently pulling to get Sam out. _

_They met their Dad at the front of the car and John dragged Sam into a tight hug. "You shouldn't have done it, Sam." John whispered. Dean patted his Dad on the arm once, indicating for John to let go, and once John did, Dean took Sam's hand again and led him to the Motel room. _

_Once in the room, Dean pushed Sam into the chair at the table and went about making a sandwich. Everyone was silent as Dean placed a ham and cheese sandwich and a glass of orange juice infront of Sam and sat down opposite him, while John made himself comfy on the sofa._

_Sam hesitatingly picked up the sandwich and started tearing it in half before eating some. Dean sat on the other side of the table, staring at him with his arms folded on the table. Once Sam had finished the sandwich and took a sip of his drink, Dean spoke up, keeping his voice light._

_"So." Dean paused and waited for Sam for look up at him through his eyelashes. "How was your 2 weeks?" Without waiting for the answer, he continued in a sarcastic voice. "Ours was great." He pointed between himself and John. "Had a bit of a Heart attack at the beginning, spent the first week in worry and spent the second in a blind panic. Hope yours was better." _

_Sam gulped as he lowered his eyes again. "Dean…"_

_"What the hell were you thinking, Samuel? You RAN. AWAY! Do you have any idea what that put us through? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE?" _

_Sam cringed and leaned back in his chair, trying desperately not to cry. He hated it when Dean yelled. _

_"What the hell is the matter with you, Sam? Anything could have happened. Anything!" Apparently, that thought was too much as Dean placed his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths. Sam jumped when Dean's chair flew backwards as Dean suddenly stood up and came marching towards him. _

_Sam was dragged from the chair and frog-marched into the bedroom. Dean slammed the door behind them and went over to the dresser. He took out one of his own t-shirts and a pair of Sam's PJ bottoms. He stomped his way over to the bed and sat down, pulling Sam to stand in-between his legs. He unzipped the leather jacket and placed it beside him before taking Sam's hoodie off. He rolled his t-shirt up and placed it over Sam's head, waiting for Sam to put his arms in before bringing it down. _

_He switched their positions, so now Sam sat on the bed and Dean knelt on the floor infront of him. He took off Sam's shoes and socks, before gesturing for Sam to stand. Once Sam stood, Dean undid his jeans and slid them off. He pushed Sam back down and put his feet into the PJ pants, then grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him back up as he dragged the pants up to settle on Sam's waist. _

_Dean then stood and pulled Sam into another tight hug. "God, Samuel, you scared the hell out of me." Dean's voice broke slightly as he talked. "I love you, Kiddo." He paused to let that sink in. "But you better get used to this room, because you aint coming out of it for a long bloody time." _

_Sam pulled back from the hug in shock. Dean couldn't mean what Sam actually thought he meant. "Dean?"_

_Dean looked sadly down at his Brother, bringing his hand up and stroking Sam's hair. "I promised you, Sam, remember? When you were 8; I promised you that if you ever left it would be a long time before you saw the outside World again. I keep my promises, Sam, you know that."_

_Sam started shaking his head, feeling panic rise up. "No, no, Dean, you can't be serious!"_

_"Deadly serious, Sammy." Dean said as he pushed Sam around to the side of the bed and pushed him under the covers. Placing a hand on Sam's chest so he couldn't get back out of bed, Dean continued. "You can't run off like that, Sam. You need to understand that I won't allow it." He bent down and kissed Sam's forehead. "Get some sleep." He whispered and walked back towards the door._

_As soon as Dean's hand was off him, Sam was sitting up and throwing the covers back. "Dean…Dean! Don't. You can't do this! Dean!" _

_Dean paused in the doorway and looked back at him. "I can do it, Sammy." He explained patiently. "And I'm gonna." With that, Dean closed the door and Sam heard the lock._

_Sam was off the bed and banging on the door within seconds. "DEAN! DEAN, PLEASE, OPEN THE DOOR. I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Sam sobbed into the wooden-door but Dean wasn't there to listen. _

**Present Day –August 2001. Downstairs with Dean.**

Dean's humming sounded around the room as he packed his knifes into the duffel bag. He had already helped his Dad into the car and washed away the blood. Now all he had to do was get Sam and burn the place down. He turned to stare down at the girl who was lying motionless on the floor.

She was unrecognizable. Her face had swollen up and blood covered most of her body. Her clothes were ripped and torn but still in one piece. Her beautiful hair was now uneven; parts of it cut to her shoulders, parts of it cut shorter while the rest was still longish. Dean had thought it would be fun to play hairdresser for awhile; turned out he was right, it had been fun.

He looked around to see if he had forgotten anything. Once it turned out that he had everything he came here with, Dean went over and tipped the table onto its side, before dragging Jess's dead-weight behind it. He made sure Jess was truly hidden before running up the stairs for Sam.

Unlocking the door, Dean stuck his head in and found Sam sitting next to it. Sam hadn't even noticed the door open. Dean stepped into the room and knelt infront of his Brother. "Hey, Sammy." He said cheerfully. When Sam didn't answer, Dean brought his hand up and placed it on Sam's cheek, rubbing his thumb across Sam's cheekbone. "Been a long night, huh?" He whispered understandingly as he nodded once. "Yeah, I know, Kiddo. But hey, it's over now. I can get you out of here and settled into a Motel and get you into bed, how does that sound?"

Dean smiled as he continued to babble. "It's gonna be great to have you back, Sammy. Two damn years of worrying and I've got you back." He let out a warm chuckle. "Come on, Buddy. Let's get you into the car, yeah?" He grabbed Sam under his arms and lifted him up. "Here we go."

Sam came out of his trance as they left the room. He looked around, confused for a moment before his gaze landed on Dean. "De?"

Dean smiled again as he led Sam down the stairs by his arm. "Hey, there he is. You went somewhere for a moment there, Bud."

Once they got to the ground floor, Sam looked wildly around. He started breathing faster when he couldn't find Jess. "Dean, where's Jess?" He tried to turn into a full circle to check the room properly but Dean's hand on his arm stopped him. "Where is she, Dean? Where's Jess?"

"Hey, hey." Dean's voice was slightly hard but still soothing. Once he got Sam's attention, he placed both hands on his face. "Forget about the girl." Sam started struggling but Dean held him. "Sammy! Forget. About. Her. She's gone."

If it wasn't for Dean holding him up, Sam would have collapsed to the floor as he let out a sob. Tears poured out as he shook his head in denial. Dean frowned in sympathy, wishing he could take Sam's pain away. He pulled Sam into a tight hug and rubbed his back. "I know, Kiddo, I know. Shhhh." He rocked Sam back and forth. "God, I wish I could help. But you knew this was gonna happen, Sammy. It had to end this way."

Sam sobbed into his Brother's shoulder, holding onto Dean's waist tightly. "Why, Dean? God, Why?"

Dean moved his hand up and into Sam's hair. He moved back and placed his forehead to Sam's and softly wiped the tears off his face. "Because it had to end this way, Sammy." Dean repeated. "It just had to."

"But why?" Sam whispered, keeping his eyes shut.

"Because she took you away, Sam. No one takes you away from me and gets away with it. No one." Dean pulled Sam back into a hug and began rocking him again as he hummed _'Bat Out of Hell.' _Five minutes later, he pulled back. "Come on, Sammy. We have to get Dad settled in so I can fix him up probably. And you could do with a nice hot bath, a decent bloody meal and a soft bed; whadda say? Hmm?"

Without waiting for Sam to acknowledge him, Dean placed his arms around his shoulders and led him out to the car. Since their Dad was sleeping in the backseat, Dean placed Sam in the front and buckled him in. "I'll be right back, Sam." Dean kissed the top of his head. "Just gotta take care of something; don't move, okay?"

Once he received the nod, Dean shut the door, locking the car to make sure. He jogged back into the warehouse and grabbed the can of gasoline from the duffel. He splashed it around the room, making sure to get a good amount on the girl. Placing the duffel over his shoulder, Dean stood in the doorway and lit his lighter. He stared at the girl for a second and smirked in victory before throwing his lighter on the floor and watching the place instantly go up in flames.

He jogged back to the car and after putting the duffel in the trunk, climbed into the driver's seat and turned the car on. Leaning back into the seat, he placed a hand on Sam's knee and smiled. "Let's go, Sammy."

Sam didn't say anything as he stared at the blearily picture of the warehouse burning down. Jess's dead body burning with it.

* * *

Well? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE! Thank u people xxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Demon2Angel = **Thanks hunnie xx And thank you. I've got an idea on what the Sequel is going to be. Enjoy the chapter xxx

**3DBABE1999 = **Thanks hunnie xx Sorry to disappoint hun but Jess is indeed dead :( lol Enjoy the chapter xxx

**s-n-d-girl = **Thanks hunnie xx And ino, I feel sorry for Sammy to. Poor guy goes through a lot lol And thanks so much sweetie; being a writer is all I have left now. I used to love dancing and acting, but had to quit both because of my stomach problems :( xxx

**Laura =** Thanks hunnie xx And thank you so much! You have no idea what that means to me. I couldn't stop smiling when I read it. Like I've said; writing is all I have left now. My passion used to be dancing, acting and writing. I had to stop my dancing and acting because of my stomach, so I've only got my writing left, and reading your review made my day! And yeah, hun, my mum is keeping my head above water, but it's still incredibly hard on both of us. Enjoy the chapter sweetie :) xxx

**lljn105 = **Thanks hunnie xx Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy xxx

**Sara = **Thanks hunnie xx And ino, poor Jess; she just can't seem to get away from the flames lol And thank you hun xx Enjoy xxx

**LightLessStar = **Thanks hunnie xx And yep...Poor Sammy! :( lol enjoy xxx

**Sarah = **Thanks hunnie xx Glad u loved it! Hope u enjoy this one xxx

**Julie = **Thanks hunnie xx And ino, isn't Dean just totally mean! lol Enjoy xxx

**Rohopretender = **Thanks hunnie xx (For Chapter 6): Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and glad u enjoyed it xx (Chapter 7): Thank you hun xx And I've never been totally keen on Jess myself but that's probably because she wasn't exactly in the show for long lol Enjoy xxx

**Bella = **Thanks hunnie xx Thank you so much! I'm totally obsessed with Supernatural! lol Hope you enjoy this chapter! xxx

A few things to clear up: Dean and John are evil but not possessed! And there not evil to Sam...i think they're more crazy then evil *shrugs* u decide which one lol

**WARNINGS!** A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, EvilWinchesters (Apart from Sammy) dark themes (NOT Wincest) Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-killers.

I have now warned you so please dont read if you dont like the warnings!

**EXTRA WARNING! **There is mention of Child Abuse in this chapter, which was hard for me to write. I can't stand child-abuse; it makes me physically sick. It's the _only _thing that would ever make me consider murder (and considering i'm a Pacifist (someone totally against any type of voilence) that's saying a lot)

ENJOY!

* * *

Escape!

**Stanford – 1 year ago!**

_The open window blew the chilly night air into the room, making the curtains sway madly. The room was cold but it still didn't stop Sam from sweating like a pig in his sleep. Jess sat up in bed, her legs out straight and her back to the headboard as she watched her boyfriend toss and turn, making the sheets wrap themselves around him._

_ "No…" Sam moaned, frowning as his head whipped to the side. "Stop…Please…"_

_Jess frowned and stared down at him in concern. This has happened a couple of times now. But come the morning, Sam never wanted to speak about it; acted like it never happened. _

_"Dean…" Sam whispered and the broken sound he made afterward made Jess wince and huddle further into the pillow. But she never took her eyes off of him. This was the first time that Sam had ever spoken a name in his sleep. Normally it was only begging; 'please' and 'no' and 'don't,' mixed in with thrashing around and whimpering. _

_Dean. Jess knows who he was. Sam's Brother. Sam had only mentioned him once; and even then he didn't mean to. It was when they were studying for Finals. Sam was stressed as all hell; pacing the apartment with a book in his hand, staying awake at all hours of the night. One night, Jess heard him muttering under his breath about some guy named Dean and how Dean would have never allowed Sam to get into this state. When she curiously asked who Dean was Sam had stared at her for a couple of minutes; his eyes wide and scared. He had then shortly whispered "My Brother" then scrolled into the kitchen for coffee. _

_Whenever Jess had tried to get more information about this mystery Brother of his, Sam would shut down. He either ignored her completely or jumped into a new subject. In the end, Jess gave up. Sam obviously didn't wanna talk about it; he never did. Sam had never talked about his Family or his life before meeting her. _

_And in the moments when she watched Sam without him knowing; when she watches him tense up when a car drives by, or watches when he jumps at unexpected noises, or when she watches him look around with caution and suspicion and a little fear…In those moments, she doesn't want to know. _

_Sam gulped in his sleep and curled into himself, clutching the blanket tightly in his hands. Another soft whimper escaped him. "Noooo…" He draws out and Jess's Heart aches for him. "Don't…Don't do this…Dean, please…"_

_A single tear slides down Jess's cheek as her Heart breaks a little for the man beside her. What has he been through? What have people done to him? He's such a kind and gentle soul…how could anyone try and break that? _

_Jess jumped a little when Sam suddenly flipped onto his back and she noticed his face was red and wet. "…Put it down…" Sam whispered. "…The gun, Dean…Put it down…Please…" _

_Jess froze, staring at Sam with wide scared eyes. Gun? Whatever the story behind Sam's life was…Jess had to know. And Sam had to talk._

_"NOOO!"_

_Jess pushes herself back into the pillow as Sam shoots up in bed. He's breathing hard and sweating a lot. His eyes aren't focussed; they're glazed over and probably seeing something other than the room he's in. _

_Jess hesitantly reaches out; stopping short of actually touching him. Her hand hovers over his shoulder, but she doesn't want to startle him further so she doesn't touch. Softly, she whispers, "Sam?"_

_Sam doesn't react and Jess knows he didn't hear her. He probably wouldn't hear her if she shouted. "Sam." She repeats louder as her hand finally drops onto his shoulder._

_The reaction is instant and Sam is off the bed and into the corner before Jess can blink. She stays on the bed, watching him, waiting for him to recognize where he is. It takes a minute or two before Sam's eyes truly focuses on her. He blinks twice and frowns. He's still breathing too hard and too fast but when he breathes out her name she smiles._

_"Yeah, it's me." She says, still keeping her voice soft and soothing. _

_Another minute before Sam nods and rubs his face with both hands. "Jess." He says again and Jess can hear the relief in his voice. He gives her a shaky smile that Jess can tell is a hundred percent fake but she doesn't comment on it and he comes out of the corner. _

_"I'm…I'm just…" He takes a deep breath and tries again; avoiding eye contact like it was the plague. He stares at the floor instead and points to the bedroom door. "I'm gonna get a drink." He whispers and then he's practically running out the room. _

_Jess does nothing but stare at the door for a minute. This night is different from the rest. Normally after a nightmare Sam would just roll over, apologize for waking her, and tell her to go back to sleep. And normally she does. Normally she'll let him have his little secret; let him pretend nothing happened. But not tonight. Tonight was different. Tonight was worst._

_Getting out of bed, she slips into her purple housecoat and sneaks into the kitchen. Sam is sitting at the table, hunched over with his head in his hands. There's no cup of coffee next to him; no glass of water. He didn't come in here for a drink. _

_Without saying a word – but making sure to shuffle her feet so he knew she was there – Jess walked past him and put the kettle on. The silence continues as Jess makes coffee for them both. She suspects that Sam doesn't even know she's there; and she's proved right when he jumps back in his chair when she puts the cup infront of him. _

_She holds up one hand, the hand that isn't holding her own cup, and takes a small step back. "It's just me." She whispers, scared to speak louder. He's nodding eagerly as if he knew that all along. She puts her cup down and takes a seat carefully, keeping a watchful eye on him. He ignores the coffee and stares into the distance. _

_Jess takes a sip of her drink, taking the time to figure out how to get him to talk; how to stop him from shutting her out as soon as she opens her mouth. She could only think of one thing. She didn't wanna tell him, but maybe if he knew that she could understand…that she herself has been there, maybe he'll open up; maybe he'll know that he wasn't alone._

_Speaking in a hushed tone, Jess wrapped her hands around her cup and stared at the table. "Did I ever tell you about my Uncle Eddie?"_

_When all she is greeted with is silence, Jess looks up and sees that Sam is staring at her. He still looks dazed and zoned out but Jess can see the small confusion in his eyes. At least she's got his attention. _

_Taking a deep breath, she looks back down and continues. "He's my Dad's Brother. When I was little, he used to come around every week; usually staying over for the weekend. He was great." Jess looks up again. Sam is still staring at her; he doesn't look so out of it now, so Jess continues. "Until I was ten. When I was nine, my Aunt Haley…his wife…died in a car crash. He changed after that. Began drinking." _

_Jess sipped her coffee, trying to keep the tears at bay. Her Uncle Eddie had been a great man before his wife died. After the crash…Jess didn't recognize him; his personality had done a total 180. She still had trouble trying to connect the man he became to the man she once knew. _

_She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He was staying over again one night and I went downstairs for a drink. Everyone was asleep…or so I had thought. Uncle Eddie was in the kitchen; a bottle of whisky in his hand. I was cautious around him when he drank so I hesitated before going in." Jess turned her head away from Sam. "I shouldn't have gone in at all." She whispered, mostly to herself._

_She lifted her head back up when she felt Sam's hand over her own. He was staring at the table but he squeezed her hand in comfort and encouragement. She smiled shakily and carried on. "It was the first time he had ever hit. He was muttering on about Aunt Haley and I made the mistake of ignoring him. He slapped me." _

_She saw Sam clench his hand into a fist and she smiled and tightened her own hand around his. She knew that it was hard for people to hear that someone they loved had gotten hurt. _

_"He apologized after and I forgave him and pushed it out of my mind. A couple of weeks later, it happened again. And again. And again. Until it happened every time I was alone with him. He had stopped apologizing after the fourth time." _

_When Jess looked up from the table, Sam had his jaw clenched and was glaring daggers into his coffee cup. She pushed her own cup away and shifted her chair closer to his. Turning her body to face him more, she sandwiched one of his hands in both her own. "It took me until I was 16 to come to terms with the fact that he was abusing me and I finally gathered the courage to tell my Parent's. I thought they wouldn't believe me. Eddie used to be so kind and caring; he wouldn't have abused a snail, never-mind a child. But they did. They believed me, Sam. Mum cried and Dad flipped out. There was a fight before my Mum called the police. Eddie was handcuffed and taken away and I haven't seen him since." _

_She paused for a moment and bent her head for eye contact. Once she got it, she gave him a pointed look. "Do you get why I'm telling you this, Sam?" She asked gently, rubbing her thumb over his hand. _

_Sam blinked a couple of times. "You think I was abused." It wasn't a question but Jess nodded anyway. _

_"It's okay to tell people, Sam…"_

_Before she could continue further, Sam pulled his hand away and sat back in his chair. He stared at the table and frowned, shaking his head a little. "What…What makes you think I was abused?" _

_"The nightmares. The way you're constantly watching everything around you. The little spark of fear in your eyes when you hear loud noises." She listed, still speaking softly. She rushed to continue when Sam looked at her in shock. "It's okay. You're allowed to be scared, Sam. It wasn't your fault, they did this…"_

_"Whoa, whoa, wait…" Sam held up his hands and stood up. Jess watched as he walked around the kitchen with his hands on his hips, trying to gather his thoughts. He leaned back onto the counter with his arms crossed and looked at his feet. "I wasn't abused, Jess." He whispered. _

_Jess stood up and walked to stand infront of him. "It's okay, Sam…" She tried again but Sam began shaking his head. She placed her hands on his arms. "Whatever Dean did to you, it wasn't you're fault…"_

_When Sam looked into her eyes, Jess frowned. His eyes were hard and adamant and he spoke firmly and slowly; making sure she understood. "I. Was. Never. Abused." _

_Jess dropped her hands and frowned in confusion. "But…Dean..."_

_Sam threw his head back and let out a laugh. After a moment, the laugh turned into a chuckle and he shook his head. "Dean would never abuse me, Jess. Hell, Dean has never even spoken a nasty word to me; never-mind raised his hand."_

_Jess turned her back and walked forward before stopping. It was her turn to shake her head as she turned back to face him. "I don't understand."_

_Sam was no longer laughing. His arms tightened around himself and he stared at the wall to his left. "You're not supposed to." _

_"But I want to." She insisted, taking a step forward. "I want to understand, Sam. I wanna understand about the nightmares, about why you're scared, why you won't talk about your Family." She waited a moment before continuing gently. "And why you just asked Dean to put a gun down in your sleep."_

_Sam's head whipped up to stare at her. Jess could see the full-blown fear and it made tears come into her eyes. She wanted to stop; didn't want to put him through this. But she had to know. If it wasn't abuse like Sam was determined to make her believe, then what was it? What had happened?_

_"I didn't." Sam tried to make it a statement, but it came out more as a plea. _

_Jess nodded. "You did, Sam."_

_Sam pushed himself away from the counter and marched past her. "You're hearing things."_

_Before he could get too far, Jess grabbed his arm and held him back. "I never imagined what I heard, Sam." She couldn't contain the small amount of anger in her voice. "I sat there and listened as you begged your Brother to put a gun down! That's not something I imagined." _

_Sam stared at her and it broke Jess to see the man she loved look so broken and scared. After a moment, Jess let go of his arm and Sam numbly shuffled over to sit on the couch. "You're not supposed to know." He choked out, wrapping his arms around his stomach. _

_Jess was sitting beside him in an instant with her hand on his knee. "What aren't I suppose to know, Sam? If Dean didn't abuse you than what did he do?"_

_There was a few seconds of silence as Sam stared at the floor and Jess rubbed her hand soothingly up and down his arm. "Talk to me." Jess pleaded._

_It took a moment before Sam started to talk. "Dean never abused me. You need to believe that, because it's true. It would have defeated the whole purpose of everything if he did."_

_Jess curled her left leg under herself and sat back on the couch. She knew it would be harder for Sam to tell her if he saw her, so she stayed behind him. "Purpose of what?" She whispered._

_"The purpose of keeping me safe."_

_Jess could hear the smile in his voice and she smiled along with him. So she did have it all wrong._

_"Dean never raised his hand to me and he would have killed anyone who did." _

_The smile was gone from his voice now and Jess frowned a little. It was obvious now that Dean never hurt Sam and wouldn't allow anyone else to. It must have been nice to be loved and protected like that; so why didn't Sam sound happy? _

_The next sentence Sam spoke made Jess freeze._

_"Infact he did."_

_There was silence in the room as Jess tried to process that information. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't understand. She uncrossed her leg and sat forward._

_"What?" _

_Sam turned his head and looked in her eyes. When he spoke, he spoke casually as if speaking about the weather. "Kill someone." He clarified. _

_Jess sat in shock for a moment. Now she understood why Sam never wanted to talk about it. His Brother was a murderer. That's why Sam never phoned him or wrote to him; because Dean was in prison. Because he had killed someone._

_"He killed someone." Jess whispered in shock, trying to wrap her head around it. _

_"More than one." _

_Jess's eyes went round and wide as she stared at Sam. _

_"I found out when I was 8…"_

**Present time.**

The engine of the Impala rumbled into the night as Dean pulled to a stop. They've been on the road for over 7 hours; Dean wanting to get as far away from the warehouse as possible. Dean killed the engine and leaned back into the seat for a moment and looked over at his Family.

John was still dozing in the backseat. He had woken up a few times, grumbling about stupid bitches and causing him pain, before nodding back off. The bleeding, thankfully, had stopped. All Dean had to do now was clean and wrap the wound up and let his Dad rest. John was too big to fit in the backseat, so his legs were bent up against the door and his head was at an angle resting on the other door.

Dean looked over at Sam sitting next to him.

Sam must have been exhausted because 2 hours into the drive, he had fallen asleep and hadn't woken up once. He had curled up against the door, chin to his chest and his arms around his stomach and Dean couldn't help but smile; Sam looked like he did when he was 8 and Dean used to drive him around in the car at night because the Kid couldn't sleep.

Dean was more than happy. He was content and blissful; high spirits all around for him. He had his Family back and that was the be all and end all.

He was loathed to do it when Sam looked peaceful, but he needed to wake the Kid. He reached over and stroked the bangs off Sam's face. "Sammy? Come on, Kiddo. Let's get you inside." He spoke softly as Sam slowly blinked his eyes open.

Dean gave him a second to get himself together. He watched as Sam tiredly looked around before his eyes settled on Dean and Dean gave him a soft smile. "Hey, there." Sam didn't smile back, but that was okay; Dean knew he just needed time.

Clapping Sam's knee gently, Dean opened his door and climbed out. It only took 2 seconds to get around to Sam's side and open his door. "Come on, Bud." He grabbed Sam's hand and tugged on it until Sam got the message and stepped out.

"Where are we?" Sam asked tiredly as Dean shut his door and led him around to the trunk by his hand. A moment later, when Sam had woken up a bit more, he realized that they were outside Bobby's house. "Why are we here, Dean?" Sam asked wearily. Bobby had helped him escape two years ago, and although Sam wanted to see him again, he couldn't be sure that Bobby was safe around Dean and Dad.

Did they even know what Bobby had done?

God, Sam hoped not.

"We needed a place to rest, Sam. For a week or two at least. We don't have the money for a Motel right now, so this is the next best thing." Dean explained as he shouldered all three duffel bags and grabbed the first-aid kit, keeping ahold of Sam's hand the whole time.

Shutting the trunk closed, Dean led Sam around to the side of the car and opened the backdoor. "Dad?" Dean reached his hand in and shook his Dad's shoulder. "Dad." He repeated louder. "Come on; we're here."

John woke up groggily, lifting his head and looking around. Once he got his thoughts together, he slowly sat up and held his hand out, waiting for Dean to help him out.

Dean handed the first-aid kit over to Sam as he took his Dad's hand. The straps from all the duffel bags dug into his shoulder but he didn't want Sam carrying them right now. The Kid was exhausted and besides, Dean couldn't take the chance that once Sam had his duffel he would make a run for it.

It was the same reason why Dean hadn't let go of Sam's hand yet and he wasn't planning to until they got inside the house.

Taking his Dad's hand, Dean gently pulled, taking most of his Dad's weight. John stumbled out of the car and leaned back against the roof for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He pressed his hand over the wound and breathed through his nose.

Dean laid a hand on his Dad's back and stepped closer. "You alright?" He asked gruffly, concern colouring his tone. He watched as John nodded his head, taking another moment before he stepped away from the car.

"Alright; wait there." Dean said, rushing to shut the door and over to his Dad's side. He placed his Dad's arm over his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around his Dad's waist. His head whipped around to glare warningly at Sam when he felt Sam try to wiggle his hand away. "Sam." He cautioned, hoping Sam would listen.

Sam glanced away and sighed. He knew he wouldn't win but he had to try. "Dean, you're carrying the duffel bags _and _Dad. It would be easier if you had two hands to do it."

Dean frowned a little in concern when he heard Sam's voice. It didn't sound right; come to think of it, it hadn't sounded right since he woke. Dean shrugged it off; the Kid was grieving for his little girlfriend still. All Sam needed right now was time. Time to get over it and move on. Dean knew it would take a couple of weeks; a month tops and he was willing to help anyway he could.

"It's not a problem, Sammy." Dean answered. "I can do it this way." Making sure he had a good grip on both his Family members, Dean started the walk to the front door. It was harder to get John up the couple of steps but Dean managed and kicked the bottom of the door to get Bobby's attention.

They waited for a couple of minutes, hearing Bobby moving around inside. "Just a minute!" Bobby's muffled voice shouted out.

A moment later, the door swung open. Sam stared infront of him, ready to smile at Bobby and say hi. He hadn't seen the guy in two years and he did owe him a lot for helping him back then. But Bobby wasn't standing at his eye-level like Sam expected.

Sam's eyes travelled down, down and down some more.

"Bobby?" He asked in shock and confusion.

Wearing a pair of dirty jeans, a white tank top, an open shirt and his trade-mark ball-cap, Bobby smiled sadly up at Sam as he sat in his wheelchair.

* * *

Thank you SO much for the people reviewing! But I ask for the other people reading this to review as well, please. I know that sometimes people can't be bothered reviewing but you have no idea the confidance it gives me to read them. 156 people read the last chapter but only 11 reviewed; and dont get me wrong, I can't tell you how grateful I am for the people reviewing, but I would totally appricate people reviewing when they finish reading.

Thank you again to the people reviewing :D xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**AmaraRae = **Thanks hun xx Enjoy the chapter xxx

**Demon2Angel = **Thanks hun xx Glad you liked it, hope you like this one xxx

**Guest = **Thanks hun xx And I love you for loving this story lol xxx

**Sarah = **Thanks hun xx And ino, dont you just wanna strangle Dean for it haha lol Enjoy xxx

**Julie = **Thanks hun xx And hehe, I've got big plans for how Sam's gonna react soon and how Dean will react to Sam. And you'll find out why Bobby welcomes them back in soon. Hope u enjoy xxx

**Kuramalover011 = **Thanks hun xx Big smiles for the comments! lol :D Thank you. Enjoy xxx

**Micksmouse = **Thanks hun xx And yep; All Dean's fault lol Enjoy xxx

**Sara =** Thanks hun xx And I got a little teary eyed when I wrote it. I LOVE Bobby! lol And thanks hun, but it's not been a good week; I've had load of episodes with me stomach this week, that's why this update is really late. Thanks for the wishes though, and best wishes back hun xxx

**Hannah-Ackles = **Thanks hun xx Enjoy this chapter xxx

**MDarKspIrIt = **Thanks hun xx And no, I love Bobby to much to kill him lol Enjoy the chapter xxx

**Peace n paris = **Thanks hun xx lol I love reading your reviews hun, they always make me smile! A) Poor Bobby indeed :'( B) Thank you so much! C) I LOVE you for loving this! hehe lol Thanks again hun, enjoy the chapter xxx

**Souless666 = **Thanks hun xx And thanks for giving the story a chance lol And I kinda place myself in Sam's situation; like what would I feel like if that was me, so I'm glad I could get the emotional side across. Glad you're liking the story hun and looking forward to your next review when you can write one lol :) xxx

**Laura = **Thanks hun xx You're another person that I can't wait to read reviews from! Seriously, you have no idea how emotional i got when i read what you wrote! It's not been a good week as my stomach has kicked off a lot than normal which is why this chapter is so late and i'm sorry for making you wait for this chapter lol I'm completely over the moon that you love this fic; I love writing it lol And I couldn't do that to Bobby; Dean may be evil and cruel but he still sees Bobby as Family so I had to think of something that was mean and evil but not to evil if ya get me lol And of course I reply to every review; if you have the time to write it than I have the time to reply to it xx ENJOY xxx

**Rohopretender = **Thanks hun xx Thank you so much! I'm happy you're enjoying the story! Hope you like this chapter and so sorry it's late xxx

A few things to clear up: Dean and John are evil but not possessed! And there not evil to Sam...i think they're more crazy then evil *shrugs* u decide which one lol

**WARNINGS!** A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, EvilWinchesters (Apart from Sammy) dark themes (NOT Wincest) Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-killers.

I have now warned you so please dont read if you dont like the warnings!

ENJOY!

* * *

Escape!

**Present time**

Bobby Singer used to love Dean Winchester like a Son. He had never had Kids of his own; always afraid he would turn out like his Daddy and hurt the little tykes. That was until the Winchester boys showed up. They had both been sweet Kids; Sam especially.

At five years old, Sam had been full of innocent questions and was curiously into everything; _"What does this do, Uncle Bobby? Why does it do that, Uncle Bobby? What is this, Uncle Bobby? What is that, Uncle Bobby?"_

With his big soulful brown eyes and adorable dimpled smile, Sam was the cutest five year-old Bobby had ever seen.

Dean had been nine at the time and Bobby could tell that the boy already had the World on his shoulders. Bobby had tried to lighten the load a little for him; making him play baseball in the park, sitting him down to watch some stupid cartoons; anything to try and take the responaibility away for awhile. But unlike other nine year-olds, Dean just wasn't interested. He seemed to like the responsibilty; taken to it like a fish takes to water.

At first he had hardly allowed Bobby near Sam, even though John had said that it was okay; that Bobby was trustworthy. Dean wouldn't hear anything about it. He had kept Sam by his side, holding his hand and glaring at their Daddy whenever John asked him to allow Sam to play.

That was the first thing Bobby noticed, the first thing that seemed completely weird about this Family. John didn't tell his oldest to allow Sam to play; he _asked. _Just like he _asked _Dean if Sam was allowed sweets before dinner, just like he _asked _Dean what Sam was allowed for his tea.

When he noticed this, Bobby once again tried to help the boy out. Tried to look after Sam whenever the boys stayed over so Dean didn't have to. _Tried _being the important word here.

**1988 - Sam: 5 - Dean: 9.**

_Dean sat at the kitchen table, colouring book infront of him and his head tilted as he tried to stay in the lines. Sam, as usual, was right by his feet; sitting on the floor by Dean's chair, playing with some toy-cars that Bobby had found in the attic._

_He was watching the boys for the two days that John had asked him to. He was just happy with having the boys over that it never occurred to ask what John was doing and John never offered any details._

_The boys had been sitting there for over an hour now and Bobby thought that Sam was looking a bit bored. After he finished changing an oil tank on one of the cars, Bobby walked into the kitchen, wiping his hands on an old dirty rag._

_"Hey, Sam?"_

_Instead of just getting Sam's attention, both boys lifted their heads to stare at him. That was another thing Bobby found weird. No one could talk to just Sam and Sam alone; if you were addressing Sam, you were addressing both boys whether you wanted Dean to listen or not._

_Bobby paused for a second to give Dean a small reassuring smile before looking down at the curious five year-old. "There's a bunch of cartoons on the telly. Why don't you go in and watch..."_

_Bobby never got to finish as Dean's hand suddenly lashed forward to grab the back of Sam's shirt-collar, making sure the Kid never went anywhere. Bobby lifted his eyes up and locked on to Dean. Dean was glaring murderously at him as if Bobby had given Sam a sharp kitchen knife and told him to cut the vegetables' with it. _

_Dean never looked away from Bobby when he spoke to Sam. "Keep playing with your cars, Sammy."_

_And Sammy did; without complaint and without looking back at Bobby to see if it was okay. It became obvious in that moment that Sam didn't think that adults had the final say; that the adults were in charge. As far as Sam was concerned, he listened to his big Brother and that was that._

_Bobby tried to reason with the nine year-old. "He's bored, Dean..."_

_But once again, Dean cut him off, still glaring at him as if he wanted to push Bobby out of the second floor window. "I know when my own Brother is bored, and Sam isn't. If he was don't you think I would have done something about it?" The tone was snappish as if Bobby had insulted Dean by saying that._

_Dean glanced down at Sam, his eyes going soft with a fondness that you didn't see in many nine year-olds, before locking eyes with Bobby, his eyes going cold and hard once again. After a moment, he went back to colouring his book as if nothing had happened._

**Present time.**

You would have thought that Bobby would have learned his lesson after that; let Dean keep the control over Sam that he was obviously used to having. But no, Bobby had tried twice more after that. Tried to give both boys a little freedom from each other, but Dean rebuffed his moves at every turn.

**1990 - Sam: 7 - Dean: 11.**

_Seven year-old Sam had not long got out of the shower; a shower Dean had made him get once he noticed the boy had gotten paint all over himself. Dean sat on the edge of the couch, wearing a pair of old baggy jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Sam wore a pair of blue PJ bottoms and one of Dean's gray sweaters that was far too big for him as he sat on the floor in-between Dean's knees as Dean combed through the Kid's wet hair._

_Bobby stood in the doorway for a second, just watching how they interacted with each other. He watched as Sam moved his head to the side without Dean telling him to. Watched as Dean's hand followed the comb, stroking through Sam's hair and messing it up further, as if Dean wanted the simple act of brushing Sam's hair to last longer than it should._

_Clearing his throat, Bobby stepped into the room. "What do you boys want for dinner?"_

_Dean spoke instantly, as if he'd been thinking about that answer all day. "Sausage, mashed-potato, carrots and gravy." A specific list, just as always, without even asking if Sam wanted that to. "Please." He added as an afterthought._

_Bobby had seen Dean do this with John. John would ask Dean what they wanted, Dean would answer for them both and John didn't argue. It seemed like Sam, the poor Kid, was never given a choice in what went into his stomach._

_Well, Bobby was gonna change that tonight. The boy was seven for crying out loud; he should be able to eat whatever he wanted. "Sam, what do you...?"_

_"He'll have the same." Dean interrupted, not even looking up from his task. Bobby stayed staring at him for a moment, a little stunned though he supposes he shouldn't be. Sam looked up and gave him this small smile, an understanding smile, a smile that said _'Yeah, I know how you feel but it would save a lot of arguments if you just did it.'

_Shaking his head and clearing his throat again, Bobby asked what they wanted to drink. Once again, Dean answered for them both without asking Sam. "A coke for me, please, and orange juice for Sam. Thank you." Throughout the whole conversation Dean hadn't once looked up from combing Sam's hair; his total attention on that one small task._

_After another moment of Bobby staring stupidly at the boys, he went into the kitchen to make dinner. He just wasn't gonna make Sam the dinner that Dean told him to. No; he was the bleedin adult and the boys would eat whatever he put infront of them. _

_He put the plates on the table; Dean's dinner was what Dean had wanted but Sam's plate was full of chips, egg and beans with a glass of coke. Completely different to what Dean had ordered for him. Sitting down with his own meal, he called the boys in and watched as Dean led Sam through by his hand._

_He kept an eye out for Dean's reaction as he took a sip of his can of beer. Once Dean spotted the different meal, he stopped Sam from sitting down. He stared at the plate with a blank expression before turning that same blank look over to Bobby._

_"What is this?" There was no curiosity in the question but there was a slight hard edge._

_Bobby swallowed his food before answering casually. "Sam's dinner."_

_"That's not Sam's dinner."_

_Bobby shrugged, acting as if he didn't much care about the topic. "It's what I made."_

_Sam stood a little behind Dean, his shoulder pressing against Dean's back. Dean still hadn't let go of his hand, still wouldn't let Sam sit down. Sam eyed Bobby as if he was silently saying _'Oh no, why would you do that?' _but Bobby ignored it and took another bite of his food._

_"I told you what Sam wanted for dinner." Bobby could now hear the anger in Dean's voice as Dean's blank expression turned into a hard glare._

_"No." Bobby drawled out. "You told me what _you _wanted..."_

_"You don't think I know what my own Bother wants for his dinner? I know Sammy a lot better than you do! You had no right!" _

_Bobby placed his fork down on his plate and stared down at the eleven year-old. "Now, wait just a minute, Boy! Sam is seven years old; he has the right to decide what he wants to eat."_

_Dean took a step forward, his eyes threatening and dangerous. Bobby leaned back in his chair, a spark of fear making his Heart go a little faster. He had never seen that look on an eleven year-old before. What Dean said next shocked Bobby to the core, and it was that very moment that Bobby decided there was definitely something very wrong with the boy._

_"The only rights Sammy has are the rights that I give him." Dean hissed out. _

_To shocked to move, Bobby watched as Dean picked up Sam's plate and threw it away before going about the kitchen and making Sam's dinner himself. An hour later Dean was hugging Bobby goodnight as he put himself and Sam to bed._

**Present time.**

Bobby had tried to talk to John after that day. Tried to explain that Dean couldn't carry on with what he was doing, that John needed to get the boy some help for Sam's sake as well as Dean's. John had looked at him with eyes made of stone and told him he didn't understand before packing up the boys and leaving.

Bobby didn't see them for another year and a half.

The last time he had tried to give Sam some independence was when the Kid was 12 and Dean was 16. It was the time that he let Sam out into the yard on his own and Dean had threatened him with a knife to his throat.

Bobby was brought out of his memories when Sam spoke. "Bobby, what...?"

"Not now, Sammy." Dean interrupted and Bobby noticed him and John standing there for the first time. John looked seriously beat; blood soaked his clothes and he looked like he could drop any moment, as he leaned heavily on Dean's shoulder.

Bobby tensed up. The last time he had seen Dean...Well, it wasn't exactly the best memory he had of the man.

Dean gave him a warning look; silently telling him not to say a word to Sam, before breaking out into a smile. "Hey, Bobby." He greeted. "Look, Dad's pretty beat up. We need a place to crash. You mind?"

Bobby glanced at all 3 men before nodding once and wheeling himself away backwards from the door. He wacthed as Dean led his Dad and Sam over to the couch; noticed that Dean was once again still holding Sam's hand. Guilt started eating him alive as he watched Dean lay his Dad on the couch and pushed Sam to sit on the sofa's arm.

Sam wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. He hadn't meant to give away Sam's location; hadn't really known what he was saying at the time. He just wanted to stop the pain.

**4 weeks ago.**

_Bobby sat on the chair behind his desk, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand as he read from one of his many books. It was a little past midnight but Bobby couldn't sleep. He had received a postcard from Sam two days ago. It didn't say much; just a simple '_Hi, I'm fine. How are you? Thanks for doing what you did. Write back.' _But Bobby couldn't get it out of his mind._

_He was glad that the Kid was doing good. Glad that he was doing something with his life and glad that he was able to help him do it. He still worried constantly that Sam would be found. He knew that John and Dean hadn't given up looking for him; probably never will give up either._

_Bobby wasn't exactly a praying man but he prayed every damn night that Sam was away from his Family for good._

_Rubbing a hand across his eyes, Bobby stood and went to get a beer from the kitchen. He had just closed the fridge and went to open the can when a knock sounded on the door. Bobby frowned; no one from downtown really bothered him, they tried to stay away from the lonely old drunk as much as possible unless they had car trouble they needed fixing. And sure as hell no one bothered him at half 12 in the morning._

_He opened the door an inch to look out then threw it open once he spotted Dean standing on the doorstep. "Dean." He greeted in surprise. "What you doin' here, Boy?" He stepped aside and allowed Dean to enter and walked back over to the fridge. "Not that I'm not glad you're here. Haven't seen you in awhile." He opened the fridge and took out another can. "Drink?" He offered._

_Dean didn't say anything, just nodded his head and held his hand out to accept._

_Once Dean took the drink, Bobby opened his own can and walked back into the living room. "So. You wanna explain why you're here at half 12 in the morning?" Bobby asked as he subtly placed Sam's postcard on the desk under the book he was reading before turning to face Dean. _

_Dean was staring down at the floor and Bobby realised that Dean hadn't spoken a word yet. Odd. Normally Dean was chatty when he first came in. Bobby also noticed that Dean's jaw was clenched._

_"Dean?"_

_Dean's eyes snapped up and stared at him. Bobby drew back a little at the look in Dean's eyes. Pure and utter fury. "You lied to me." Dean's voice was no louder than a betrayed whisper._

_Bobby slowly, carefully, placed his can on the desk behind him. "W-what?" He stuttered, feeling fear rise up._

_Dean took a step forward, eyes locked onto Bobby's and ignoring the can of beer in his right hand; which he hadn't even opened yet. "Two years ago." Dean explained. "Two years ago I rang your phone and asked you if you had seen my little Brother. Two years ago you told me no. You lied."_

_Bobby stood straighter, his Heart racing as the day he had been waiting for finally arrived. He knew it was only a matter of time before Dean figured out what he did; though in all honestly it took Dean a hell of a lot longer than Bobby thought it would have._

_"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about, Son. I never saw Sam that night." Bobby edged around the desk until he was standing behind it; making sure it was in-between him and Dean._

_The chuckle that Dean let out was humourless and malicious as he took another step. "You're still lying, Bobby." Another step. "You not only saw him but you helped him."_

_"I-I never..."_

_Dean slammed both hands down on the desk and gave him a lethal glare. "Where is he?" Dean mumbled. The promise of pain was clear in his tone._

**Present time.**

"Bobby, could you get the bandages?" Dean's voice brought him back to the present. Bobby watched as Dean took of his leather jacket and placed it over the desk before rolling his sleeves up.

Dean lifted his Dad's t-shirt away from his stomach, pushing it up to the man's chest. He spared Bobby a glance when Bobby didn't move. "Bobby?"

Bobby nodded and silently wheeled himself into the bathroom, ignoring Sam's concerned and questioning looks.

He reached up slightly to flip the bathroom light on before he rummaged through the cupboard under the sink. He grabbed the first-aid box, knowing Dean needed more than just bandages; he needed to clean the wound first. He closed the cupboard and was about to wheel himself out the room but stopped once he caught himself in the mirror.

He could only see his head as the mirror was above the sink. He stared at his reflection, missing the days when he could stand up to wipe the mirror clean when it got fogged up with the steam from the shower.

**4 weeks ago.**

_Bobby curled up into a ball on the floor, trying to make himself as small as he could. Sweat poured down his forehead as he tried to breathe through the pain. The punch that Dean had delivered to his stomach had winded him. He could tell that his ribs were bruised from when Dean had repeatedly kicked him. He could feel a bruise developing on his right cheek from when Dean smashed his head down onto the desk. He wasn't totally sure but it felt like his left ankle was twisted from when Dean had jumped on it a few times._

_Bobby knew that this was nothing; Dean hadn't even began the torture yet, just a serious beating. It didn't matter to Bobby; Dean could beat him, break his bones, slash him up and bash his bleedin skull in...He still wouldn't reveal Sam's location. Sam had trusted him with that information and Bobby wasn't gonna betray the Kid like that._

_Dean slowly circled around him, his phone relaxed and unthreatening. Bobby wasn't fooled; Dean was dangerous. He could be relaxed one second and stabbing you through the throat in the next._

_"Where is he, Bobby?"_

_Bobby ignored the question, as he had done the last 15 times the boy had asked him. _

_Dean stopped circling around him and leaned back against the desk. "You think I want to do this? You think I want to hurt you? I don't. I love you, Man. You're like a second Dad to me." Dean pushed himself away from the desk and kneeled down next to Bobby. "I want to stop, Bobby, I do. I don't want to hurt you anymore. You can make it stop. Just tell me where my Brother is."_

_Dean laid his hand down on Bobby's shoulder and gently, so blood gently, rolled him onto his back. Bobby breathed deeply through his nose, keeping his arms around his stomach. "You think...I'm stupid, Boy?" Bobby croaked out. "I know you, Dean." He weakly coughed before continuing. "You aint gonna let me go." He gave a faint chuckle. "I helped Sam get away from you; no one survives that, do they, Son?"_

_Dean looked sadly down at the floor, his lips going into a thin line. "You're different, Bobby. You're Family." Dean snapped his head up and glared. "Or you're supposed to be, anyway." He spat out, betrayal and anger written all over his face. Dean shook his head and took a few deep breathes. "I won't hurt you anymore, Bobby." He assured. "But you're right. You do have to pay for what you did." _

_Dean laid his hand on top of Bobby's head and stroked his thumb lightly across Bobby's forehead. "But not through pain. You tell me where Sammy is, I'll stop what I'm doing and I'll even ring an ambulance for you. And you'll never see me, Dad or Sam again. That'll be your punishment for taking Sammy away from me."_

_Bobby looked up at him with confusion which quickly turned to Heartbreaking pain when Dean clarified what he meant. "You'll never have any contact with Sam again. You'll never see him, you'll never hear from him; you'll never even hear anything about him. Sam would be dead to you and you'll be dead to him."_

_"You-you can't take..."_

_"Why not?" Dean interrupted, gazing down at Bobby with what looked like sympathy. "You took Sam away from me; I'll take him away from you."_

**Present time.**

"Sammy, stay in here."

Bobby shook his head when he heard Dean's voice ring out in the living room. He could imagine that Sam wanted to come find him; make sure he was alright and ask him why the hell he was in a chair. But he could also imagine Dean grabbing his arm and pushing him to sit back down; not allowing Sam to know the answers.

Bobby gave a loud sigh as he placed the first-aid box on his knee and wheeled himself back into the living room. He had been right; Dean was leaning over his Dad, his right hand pressed over the wound while his left hand was wrapped around Sam's forearm, making sure the boy stayed where he was.

Hearing the wheels on the wheelchair squeak across the floor, Dean turned his head over his shoulder. "What took you so long?" He asked before turning back to John.

Bobby stared at his back for a moment before replying shortly. "Had to find it." He wheeled himself closer and dropped the box on the coffee table. Dean nodded his thanks as he let go off Sam to grab the box.

Bobby avoided Sam's eyes as much as he could but he could still feel the Kids gaze on him. Bobby turned and went into the kitchen, mumbling over his shoulder as he went. "I'm gonna put the kettle on."

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews and I am so so SO bloody sorry for making you all wait! I've not had a good week this week; I've had God only knows how many epsiodes with my stomach and it's left me feeling exhausted and depressed, so I couldn't really find it in myself to write a chapter. But I feel so guilty for making you all wait so please forgive me!

ENJOY this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up a lot quicker xx


	10. Chapter 10

**s-n-d-girl = **Thanks hunnie xx And thank you so much, it means a lot. And i'm so sorry to keep you waiting this long for this chapter lol Hopefully it was worth the wait. Enjoy xx

**Julie = **Thanks hunnie xx Hope this chapter will give you the answers you want lol And thanks hun :) Enjoy xxx

**Rohopretender = **Thanks hunnie xx :D Hope you enjoy this one xxx

**Demon2Angel = **Thanks hunnie xx And yep, he sure can lol Enjoy hun xxx

**Sarah = **Thanks hunnie xx Thanks hun :) And yeah, Dean isn't exactly sane lol And I figured with the way Sam was raised, that submission was forced into him; being submissive to Dean is all Sam knows. BUT...this is still Sam Winchester we're talking about ;) lol Enjoy xx

**Serenityhimesheppard = **Thanks hunnie xx :D thanks hun, glad its different lol Enjoy xxx

**Peace n paris = **Thanks hunnie xx And Dean rules! lol And thanks hun, means a lot to me :) Enjoy xxx

**AmaraRae = **Thanks hunnie xx Hehehehe Glad it shocked ya! lol And I try my best to update, so thanks you for seeing that :) Enjoy xxx

**Sara = **Thanks hunnie xxx And ino, Bobby was kinda asking if this, wasnt he? lol He just didnt know when to stop lol And yeah, the Kid needed serious help! And thanks sweetie, i've been having my ups and downs but tonight's a good night, let's hope it stays that way lol :) Enjoy hun xxx

**Laura =** Thanks hunnie xxx And thanks so much, hun, you have no idea what it means to me! And I give you my sympathy hun; I used to suffer from terrible migraines when I was a little Kid, they used to hurt so blood much, the only thing that got rid of them (for me anyway) was to be completely in the dark. So, if you havent tried that hun, then try it, I don't know if it will work for you, but it worked wonders for me. And yeah, hun, you're completely right, it does suck! I got abit emotional when i read that bit because it was spot on. My older sister is a bit like that; i feel like she gets fed up and can't be bothered with it, and it hurts so much when she acts like it doesnt matter. And truth be told hun, writing is all that keeps me going sometimes; just being able to get lost in a story that isnt your life. And yeah, you're right again hun, with their childhood there is NO WAY Dean comes out of it perfectly normal! He had to be a fully grown adult at four, for crying out loud, the guy is gonna have some issues lol And same back hun, you honestly have no idea how much i love reading your comments; to be honest, it's reading everyone's reviews that gives me that strength! Anyway, i've rattled enough lol Enjoy the story hun xxxxx

**angel1718 = **Thanks hunnie xx And thank you :D I am totally glad your loving this story! Enjoy sweetie xxx

A few things to clear up: Dean and John are evil but not possessed! And there not evil to Sam...i think they're more crazy then evil *shrugs* u decide which one lol

**WARNINGS!** A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, EvilWinchesters (Apart from Sammy) dark themes (NOT Wincest) Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-killers.

I have now warned you so please dont read if you dont like the warnings!

ENJOY!

* * *

Escape!

**Present time**

Shadows danced along the walls as the orange glow from the streetlamp outside projected light through the small spcae in the curtains. The wind whistled through the cracks in the window, making the curtains sway with ease.

Sam laid lifeless on the bed, emotionally drained, Jess swirling around his mind. His hands lay resting on his stomach as he stared blankly up at the ceiling. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Sam could hear his Dad snoring lightly from the other bed. Dean had given his bed to John; saying something about John needing the comfort of an actual mattress more than he did.

Sammy numbly turned his head towards the other bed, seeing the top of his Dad's head above the blanket. His Dad was fine; Jess had only clipped his side with the bullet. Sam wasn't a hundred percent sure if he was happy about that or not.

He loved his Dad but...

Sam sighed as he turned his head away, going back to staring at the ceiling. Only a week ago his World was perfect; he had it all. Within 72 hours everything had gone downhill. His Family had found him; thou he still didn't know how.

And Jess had suffered for it.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Sam looked down at the floor where Dean was sleeping in an old sleeping-bag. Bile rose in the back of his throat. Dean looked so innocent as he slept; you would never have thought that he had murdered an innocent young woman a few hours ago.

Sam could feel his chest tighten and he struggled to take in a breath. Jess's golden hair, her beautiful blue eyes, her perfect slim waist. He would never see any of it again.

Sam's eyes darted around the room as the walls began to close in. He couldn't stay in here; he couldn't breathe.

Throwing the covers off him, he swung his legs off the side and sat up. He hesitated to stand, staring down at Dean, praying he wouldn't wake up. The warning Dean had given him as he put him to bed still rang in his mind.

_"Two choices, Sammy: you can either stay in bed on your own or I can handcuff ya to the headboard; what's it gonna be?"_

Sam slowly stood up, his eyes flying between his Dad and Dean, making sure they didn't wake. He tiptoed towards the door, pausing once or twice when his Dad grunted and moved in his sleep. He finally let himself sigh in relief when he closed the bedroom door and creeped down the stairs.

Running his hand through his hair, he made his way towards the back door. He wasn't sure if he wanted to run away again or if he just wanted fresh air for an hour. He never got the chance to decide as he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

He froze, his hand on the door-handle, as his Heart began to beat faster. Praying to anyone that would listen that it wasn't Dean behind him, he slowly turned his head over his shoulder. His breathe rushed out of him as he relaxed.

Bobby sat hunched over the table, his hands wrapped around a glass of whiskey. He leaned back into his wheelchair, staring at Sam knowingly. "Takin' a midnight stroll, Sam?"

Sam's shoulders slumped down and he leaned back against the door. His eyes welled up against his will as he smiled tightly at Bobby. "Just trying to clear my head." He croaked out, his voice breaking slightly.

Bobby indicated to the chair opposite with a tilt of his glass and Sam shuffled his feet across the floor. He fell heavily into the chair, his body feeling like dead weight as he hung his head.

There was silence for a few minutes as Sam tried to compose himself. Bobby studied the young man opposite him with regret and sadness. Well, young _boy, _really. Sam never really got the chance to grow up because Dean and John had never let him. Yeah, Sam was 18 but Bobby presumed that he wasn't his full age in the head. Oh, Sam was smart; smarter than his Family, and if Bobby had to admit it, smarter than him to; but in a lot of ways, Sam was just a Kid.

And that was how John and Dean had wanted it. They had stopped Sam from doing anything; from growing up, because they wanted to keep him as a little boy forever. In another life, Bobby knew Sam could have gone great things. But Sam isn't living up to his full potential. His Family would never let him.

He took a sip of whiskey before he offered the glass to Sam who shook his head.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" Bobby asked, swirling the liquid around the glass.

Sam shook his head again, keeping his eyes locked onto the table. "There's nothing to talk about." He whispered, feeling like he was about to break any moment.

Bobby nodded. "Mmmhmm." After taking another sip from his glass, Bobby wheeled his chair around and put the kettle on. No one spoke while the coffee was made. Sam couldn't speak; he was afraid that if he opened his mouth a sob would come out instead of words. Bobby kept glancing at Sam from the corner of his eyes.

Two years ago he had thought he had made the right choice; getting Sam away from his Family. But after that last visit from Dean...Well, maybe Sam was better with them.

Bobby carefully held the cup while he went back to the table. After putting the cup down and getting a grateful nod from Sam, he went back to his place. Folding his arms on the table, he asked the dreaded question. "What happened tonight, Son?"

Tears slipped down Sam's face as he took a careful sip of his coffee. He shook his head but answered anyway. "They killed her." As soon as the words were out, the dam broke and Sam was sobbing uncontrollably. "T-t-they...t-tortured-tortured her..." He couldn't carry on.

Pictures of Jess's smiling face flashed through his mind. He could hear the echo of her laugh as if she was in the other room. Could see her in his minds-eye in her PJ shorts and one of his old t-shirts as she settled down on the couch under his arm to watch a movie. The weight of her body against his, the smell of her perfume floating up to him, the sound of her sweet voice calling his name.

Dean took all that away from him.

Bobby sat with his head down, giving the boy a little privacy. It was her fault. He told Dean were to find Sam, told Dean about the postcards Sam sent every month, told Dean about the special girl in Sam's life. He cursed Sam and the girl to hell when he broke to Dean that night.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Bobby whispered, unshed tears breaking his voice. "I'm so sorry, Son."

Sam heard him but didn't respond. He didn't want apologies; he wanted Jess back. But he couldn't ignore what Bobby whispered next.

"It's my fault."

Sam slowly lifted his head, his face red and wet as he frowned in confusion. "W-w-wha'?"

Bobby finally looked Sam in the eye, his eyes wet but the tears never came. "It was my fault, Sam. It was me; I told Dean."

Sam shook his head; not understanding. "Told...? Bobby, w-what?"

Instead of the sips that Bobby had been taking all night, he lifted the glass and took two big mouthfuls. Bobby let the empty glass rest against his temple as silence filled the room. "Didn't you ever wonder how Dean found you, Boy?" Bobby suddenly blurted out, banging the glass down on the table. "You covered your tracks well, Sam. Dean had no idea where you where or what you were doin'."

Bobby shook his head as the guilt got too much. He turned his head away from Sam and stared at the wall. "It was me, Son." He turned back to face Sam, seeing the boy frown. "And you'll never have any idea how sorry I am. But I had to tell him, Son, I had to."

He pushed away from the table, angry at himself for being weak. He directed himself towards the fridge and yanked it open, dragging out a bottle of beer before slamming the door shut again. He stayed where he was, with his back to Sam as Sam spoke.

Sam took a deep breath, his voice shaking. "B-Bobby. What are you talking about?" He had an idea; hoped he was wrong, but had a feeling he wasn't.

Bobby never turned around, too ashamed to face the Kid. "Four weeks ago, Dean turned up on my doorstep; looking for you." He whispered, the bottle dangling in his fingers.

Sam interrupted, concern growing in his stomach. "W-wait...How-how did he know to come here? How did he know you helped me?" Sam stuttered for a minute before finally getting out his next question. He moved to the edge of his seat. "Bobby, did he...Did he do this to you?" He whispered.

"How do you think I got this way, Sam?" The words weren't snappish or angry. Bobby was generally curious to know what Sam had thought.

Sam frowned and shook his head, trying to clear it. "I...I-I figured it-it was an accident or something."

Bobby slowly shook his head. "Nah, Sam." He whispered dejectedly. "Dean paid me a visit one night."

Bobby spun his chair around, sadness stamped all over his face. He kept his head down as he wheeled himself back to the table. "I wouldn't tell him at first. Refused to betray you like that." Seeing the dismay and trepidation on the Kid's face, he rushed to continue. "He never tortured me, Son. Just gave me a serious beatin'."

"Bobby." Sam leaned forward, the tears on his face long dried-up as he asked. "What happened?"

**4 Weeks Ago.**

_"You don't understand, Bobby!"_

_Dean paced back and forth across the living room, his hand running through his hair. Bobby had managed to sit himself up, his back leaning against the couch. "What is it that I don't understand, Boy?" Bobby asked, breathing hard through the pain. "What? I don't understand why you won't leave your poor Brother alone? You're right; I don't understand it."_

_Bobby gritted his teeth together, pressing one hand down on his stomach. Dean was still pacing the floor, his eyes wild as he looked around as Bobby continued talking. "But what I do understand, Dean, is that your nuts! Plain and simple, Boy. You're off your rocker; you need help!" The anger and pain in Bobby's voice could be heard clearly._

_Dean, who was still pacing the floor, threw his head back and laughed. The laugh was loud and deep and filled with emotions Bobby couldn't name. "Tell me something I don't know, old man."_

_Bobby frowned. He had always figured that Dean was missing a few screws but he didn't know that Dean was aware of it. Do crazy people know when their crazy? If Dean knew something was wrong with him than why didn't he get help? Hell, why didn't he just stop what he was doing?_

_Dean stopped walking and stared down at him. Bobby felt uncomfortable with the look in Dean's eyes; the crazy glint in them, the look of torment on his face. Truth be told, the boy looked a mess. "What? You didn't think I knew?" Dean asked, taking a step forward. "Of course I knew there was something wrong with me!" He snapped out, like he was insulted._

_Dean went back to pacing the floor, his hands tightened into fists and his jaw clenched. "But you don't understand why, Bobby." Before Bobby could tell him to explain, Dean flew off the handle. He grabbed the whisky bottle sitting on the desk and threw it at the wall, making Bobby jump and cover his face with his arms as the glass shattered. "I nearly lost him!" Dean yelled, waving his arms in the air. "He could have died that night, Bobby! He was 6 months old and he could have died!"_

_Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, making a few grunt noises as he tried to get the words out to explain. He grabbed his hair in both hands in frustration. Bobby watched in trepidation as Dean gave a short shout before spinning around and slamming his fist into the wall behind him._

_"DEAN!" Bobby yelled, dread for what Dean would do next and concern for Dean battling inside him. His Heart was racing and he felt jumpy and on edge. Dean was out of control; something Bobby had never seen before. Ever since Dean became a teenager he had always had stern control over himself._

_Bobby frowned as he realised that without Sam around, Dean's control went out the window; the guy became an untamed mess. An unmanageable feral creature with no purpose._

_Dean spun back around when Bobby barked his name. He slumped tiredly against the wall, breathing hard and staring at the ground near Bobby's feet. "You don't understand, Bobby." He whispered brokenly as he slid slowly down the wall to sit on the floor with his legs outstretched. _

_There was a moment of silence as Bobby waited to see what Dean would do next. When Dean did nothing but sit there, Bobby hesitantly spoke quietly. "Explain it then, Kid." Bobby was in pain; his ribs, chest and stomach hurt, his foot throbbed and his face ached. But if he could keep Dean talking than it would stop Dean from hurting him more._

_Dean stared at the floor dejectedly. His lips thinned out before he took a deep breath through his nose and spoke. "I watched her die, Bobby. Dad doesn't know I saw; thinks I was too far away from the door, but I watched it." A tear slid down his cheek. "I watched my Mom burn. And do you know what the first thought that went through my mind was?" Dean lifted his head and locked onto Bobby's eyes. "Sam." He softly smiled, before the smile dropped and another tear slipped down. "I wanted to run into that room. But not to save her. To get Sam out."_

_Dean shook his head and rubbed one hand down his face. "I love my Mom, Bobby. God know I do, and I miss her like hell. But even back then, Sammy came first. I knew; I was four years old..." Dean held up four fingers to emphasize his point. "...and I knew that I could survive without my Mom, but there was no way in hell that I could live without Sammy."_

_Dean looked back up at Bobby, more tears descending. "What four year-old admits to not needing his Mother?" Dean lifted his left hand and pulled at his bottom lip gently before dropping his hand down to rest in his lap. "I mean, when your four your suppose to need your Mom, no matter what, right?" Dean shook his head, letting out a quiet laugh. "Not me. No." He sighed out the word. "Instead I needed Sammy."_

_Bobby swallowed around the lump in his throat. "That doesn't explain..."_

_"I'm getting there!" Dean interrupted, throwing his head up to glare hard at Bobby. "Even when Mom was around I was always protective over Sammy, you know? I didn't wanna be like that Kid down the street who picked on his little Brother; it wasn't right." He let out a little chuckle. "So, when Sammy was born, I was determined to be the best big Brother ever." He sighed heavily. "But then Mom died and Sam almost went with her."_

_Dean abruptly stood up and began pacing again, shaking his head. "But Sam belonged with me. He wasn't allowed to go with Mom; he had to stay!" He ran a hand through his hair, stopping his hand to rub the back of his neck. "But then I got Sam out. I got him out; Me!" He walked over to the desk and sat on the edge. "Afterwards...Dad was too messed up, you know? He couldn't think straight, never-mind think about two Kids." There was a minute of silence as Dean recalled that time in his life. _

_"So I took over. I looked after Sam...and I was so happy doing it." He gave Bobby a watery smile. "The only time I was happy and totally content with life was when I was looking after Sammy. He needed me." Dean paused. When he continued, his voice was so low that Bobby had to strain to hear it. "I needed him."_

_Dean stared at the floor, not really seeing it. Dean wasn't in Bobby's house, standing in his living room; he was in some grubby Motel, standing over a baby-Sam and teaching him how to crawl, how to walk and how to speak._

_Bobby got the impression that when Dean spoke again he wasn't speaking to him. Dean's eyes held a distant look and he had a gentle, loving smile on his face. "Somewhere along the way..." He softly spoke. "...Sammy stopped being my baby Brother and became my baby. My son."_

_Bobby sat in awed silence, taking in what Dean told him, the love that was in those words. Bobby had always thought that Dean acted more like Sam's Parent. He had always thought it was wrong; Dean was Sam's Brother, he should have acted like a Brother. But now...Bobby understood a little more. Dean had raised Sam; even when Mary was alive. If you play the part of a Daddy to someone for so long, you start to feel what any Father would feel for their Kids. Bobby now understood that part._

_But he was still stuck on the reason why Dean treated Sam like he did._

_Bobby took a breath, thinking about his words carefully before he spoke them. "I..." He cleared his throat. "I get that, Son. I do." Dean nodded without looking at him. Bobby cleared his throat again and shifted around, trying to ease the pain. "But..." He paused, hesitant to continue incase Dean went mad again. "...I don't understand the way you-"_

_"Treat him?" Dean guessed, tilting his head a little. Dean pushed himself away from the desk and leisurely walked across the floor with his head down. He played with his bottom lip until he came to stand infront of Bobby. Turning to face him, Dean let his hand drop from his lips and held a finger up. "Let me ask you a question, Bobby?"_

_Bobby nodded and waited in silence for Dean to ask._

_"You're a Hunter, right?"_

_The question took Bobby off guard and he reeled back as if he had been slapped. "H-Hunter?" He stuttered, shocked out of his mind. He didn't know that Dean knew about that stuff._

_Dean nodded, seemingly amused by Bobby's reaction. He seemed a hell of a lot calmer than he was before. "Yeah. A Hunter. You know, when Sam found out about what we did..." He paused as he gradually walked over to sit beside Bobby on the floor, leaning his back on the couch. "...Dad spun him this story. He told him that he killed people because of his anger and grief for Mom."_

_Bobby frowned and turned his head to look at him. "Isn't that the reason?"_

_Dean never looked his way but he shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Nah, Bobby. Dad figured out what really killed Mom that night." Dean scoffed. "I mean, come on, it wasn't hard. What human could pin someone up on the ceiling and keep her there? Use super-glue?" He smirked at his own joke. "Nah, Dad knew whatever killed her couldn't possibly be human. What he told Sam was partly right thought; his anger and grief for Mom made him kill; it just wasn't humans."_

_Bobby, completely and utterly baffled, frowned even more. As far as Bobby knew John had always murdered people after Mary. But then again, Bobby never knew John back then. "Then how..." He trailed off, confusion not allowing him to think straight._

_"We started Hunting the Demon that did it. But what we didn't know was that the Demon was Hunting us too." Dean trapped his bottom lip with his teeth before he let it go. "I was six. I had not long put Sammy to bed and was getting ready to get some shut-eye myself. I had just come out of the bathroom and I heard voices coming from the bedroom. Where Sammy slept. Sammy was only two at the time so I knew he wasn't the one answering Dad back." Dean's right hand curved through the air. "I sneaked in, staying by the door. Sammy was flat out, not even twitching when they spoke. The Demon was standing there and Dad had his '4.5 pointed at its head." _

_Bobby sat, eagerly listening to the story. He had so many questions and he opened his mouth a few times to interrupt and ask before closing it again and deciding to just listen._

_"They were talkin', you know? The thing was tellin' Dad that Mom had just gotten in the way; that it only wanted Sammy. Dad was askin' all sorts of questions and surprisingly the thing answered. I think the Demon thought he could hurt Dad with the truth." Dean shook his head and let out a sigh. "Anyway, it started taunting him, you know? Started going on about how Sammy was destined to do all kinds of shit and how we wouldn't be able to stop it. Said that one day we'd be Hunting Sammy the way Dad was Hunting it down." Once again, Dean shook his head, his jaw clenching so hard Bobby was surprised his teeth didn't break._

_"I couldn't allow that to happen! It was Sammy, Man. Even as a two year-old he thought about other people first. Two years of age and he was offering me his food before he took a bite." He let out a fond chuckle. "It was Sammy." He whispered. "Dad wasn't having any of it; denied everything the Demon said." Dean looked up at the ceiling before dropping his head back down. "And then the offer came."_

_"W-what offer?" Bobby couldnt have kept that question in even if his mouth was bloody knitted shut._

_"When the thing proposed it, I don't think it actually mean it. It was just mocking Dad. It knew Dad could never do it; never agree to that."_

_"What, Dean?" Bobby snapped out impatiently. Dean sent him a glare and Bobby recoiled and apologized. "Sorry, sorry." He held up his hand to pacify the man._

_Dean tilted his lips up in a half-hearted smirk. "The Demon said that it would leave Sammy alone...if we took his place; if we started killing instead. I could see that Dad was gonna say no; instinct reaction, you know? But I, eh...Like I said; it was Sammy. I jumped from behind the door and accepted for both of us without a second thought."_

_Bobby, wide-eyed and mouth open, stared unblinkingly at Dean. So that was how it all started? Seriously? But why was he so surprised; of course it all started with Dean protecting Sam._

_"Dad first killed a human three weeks after that night. He wouldn't let me get involved until a year later when I was 7. We never told Sam about the supernatural. He doesn't know, and that's the way I want it." Dean's eyes turned hard as he stared at the wall opposite him. "But then...that thing went back on the deal. We should have known; you can't trust Demons. But it was Sammy and we had to. When Sammy turned five, the Demon came back. Told us that it still wanted Sammy."_

_Dean turned his head and finally looked at Bobby. His face had dried up and it seemed he was firmly back in control. "That's why, Bobby." Dean summarised. "Because the Demon stills wants him." He shook his head. "I don't treat him like this because I think he's gonna turn evil, because I know Sammy and the Earth would drop from Space before Sam willingly hurt anyone."_

_Dean pushed off the floor into a crouch, staring desperately into Bobby's eyes. "I need to know where he is, Bobby. Please." He begged. "He isn't safe on his own; he needs me."_

_Bobby didn't even think twice. After hearing that story he knew the Kid needed to be with his Family. "California. He said he was in College. Met a girl there." Bobby pointed to his desk. "He sends postcards every month."_

_Before Bobby even finished the sentence Dean was up and at the desk within seconds. He found the postcards and spent the next few minutes reading them. After he finished, he slapped them against his hand and gave Bobby a huge grin. "Thanks, Bobby. Means a lot." He walked over and held a hand out. _

_Bobby stared at it for a second before taking it and letting Dean slowly pull him off the ground. He winced and groaned when his ribs protested. He kept his weight off of his foot and placed his hand on Dean's arm for support. They stared at each other for a moment before Bobby got the courage to ask, "Please, Dean." Dean frowned in confusion and Bobby continued. "I'm sorry, boy. I am. If I had known back then what I do now, I would never have helped. But please, Son, don't take that Kid away from me."_

_Dean smiled and shook his head. "I couldn't have done it anyway, Bobby. You're still Family, Man." Bobby smiled in relief and his body sagged down as the tension left him. A second later though, Bobby was tensing back up. "But you do need to pay for what you did."_

_With that Dean spun him around and Bobby felt a white-hot pain lace through his back. Dean twisted the knife as he leaned forward and spoke in Bobby's ear. "I just hit you're thoracic spinal cord; this little spot here." He twisted the knife again to show what part he was talking about and Bobby made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat. "If I ring the ambulance at just the right time, then you'll be fine. Of course you won't be walking anytime soon...or, you know, ever." He gently pattered Bobby once on the shoulder. "But at least you'll be alive and you'll still have Sammy in your life."_

_Dean took all of Bobby's weight as he tenderly lowered him to the ground. Bobby's colour had drained and his breathing was shallow. "Wh...wh...why?" He managed to huff out._

_The crazy glint was back in Dean's eyes and he smirked nastily. "If you kill so many people, Bobby, you tend to start liking it." He softly wiped the blood that dripped down Bobby's chin. "Yeah, okay, it's true; being a serial-killer wasn't exactly the big dream when I was little, but things change. I started to find it enjoyable." He stood up and stared down at him._

_"Like you said, old man..." He lifted a finger and tapped his temple twice and smirked. "I'm not exactly all there. And besides." He shrugged and continued casually. "You took Sammy away from me." He picked up his jacket from the couch and stepped over Bobby. "I'll call that ambulance for ya; you just hold on, alright?"_

_And with that said, Dean placed the postcards in his back pocket, slung his jacket over one shoulder and walked out the door without a backwards glance. He was gonna get his Sammy back. He was gonna get his son. _

* * *

_I wanna say that I am so sorry for making everyone wait! I didnt mean to, but writers-block is a bitch lol All week i've sat infront of my laptop trying to figure out what words i want to put down lol _

_And I also wanna thank everyone for the best wishes and everything else! They mean so much to me, and so do you! Reading people's reviews...it's get emotional sometimes but in a good way; you lot give me the strength to write instead of going into myself and i will be forever grateful for that. I love you all xxx _


	11. Chapter 11

**Peace n Paris = **Thanks hun xx And personal Apologies for the long wait; forgive me, please! xx And I was fighting with myself whether or not to put the Supernatural in it, but my Mom said it was good so I did lol And thank you hun, reading that this was your favourite made my day! Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy! xxx

**Demon2Angel = **Thanks hun xx And personal Apologies for the long wait; forgive me, please! xx And thank you hunnie :) Couldn't stop smiling when I read your review! Again I'm so sorry for the long wait! Enjoy this chapter :) xxx

**s-n-d-girl = **Thanks hun xx And personal Apologies for the long wait, forgive me, please! xx And thanks hun, writers block is every writers worst nightmare! It's also why this chapter was so late...that and many other reasons lol Again I'm so sorry for the long wait! Hope this makes up for it! xxx

**Souless666 = **Thanks hun xx And personal Apologies for the long wait, forgive me, please! xx And thank you so hun sweetie! I was debating whether or not to add the supernatural but in the end i thought it was for the best lol And thank you for loving the twist, i was a bit unsure about it lol. Dean started this to protect Sam but he was abit damanged in the beginning anyway so during the years, he became a lot more mad lol Again, i'm so sorry for the long wait! Enjoy xxx

**Sarah = **Thanks hun xx And personal Apologies for the long wait, forgive me, please! xx And thank you so much, glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoy this one. Again, i'm so sorry for the long wait! Have fun reading xxx

**Sara = **Thanks hun xx And personal Apologies for the long wait, forgive me, please! xx And thank you hun! There was always something wrong with Dean, even when Mary was alive; the deal with YED was just the thing to push him over the edge into total madness lol And about Sam's mental age...Well, i'm 19 but i've been told i have the emotional cababilty of a child, so i just tried to think of how i would react to those situations. I mean, if you think about it, Dean and John never allowed Sam to grow up, always treated him like a boy, and that leaves an impact on someones mental and emotional side lol And thank you for hoping i'm doing well, I'm grateful for it lol And again, so sorry for the long wait hun! Enjoy xxx

**Rohopretender = **Thanks hun xx And personal Apologies for the long wait, forgive me, please! xx And thank you sweetie! Dean is kinda hot when he's dark isnt he lol Again so sorry for the long wait hun! Enjoy this chapter!

**3DBABE1999 = **Thanks hun xx And personal Apologies for the long wait, forgive me, please! xx And i'm glad you enjoyed it hunnie! :) And about Jess...I've thought about that a lot. I'm not really too sure about Dean doing that to Sam either but Dean doesn't like anyone taking his Sammy away from him. And i figured that if Dean was willing to do that to Bobby...his Family...then he would have no problem doing what he did to a girl that meant nothing to him, even if she meant something to Sam lol Again, so sorry for the long wait hun! Hope you like this chapter! xxx

**Julie = **Thanks hun xx And personal Apologies for the long wait, forgive me, please! xx And thank you hunnie! I thought it was about time that Sam showed a little backbone hehe lol! Again, so sorry for the long wait! Enjoy xxx

**Laura = **Thanks hun xx And personal Apologies for the long wait, forgive me, please! xx Firstly, thank you so much! And i'm over the moon that i've kept Dean as close to his character as i could! And about Sam...Well, Dean used to be my favourite until round about season 4. I guess after season 4 I started to go more towards Sam, I understood him better than i did Dean; understood his reasons for everything he did lol And again, thank you lol I figured it was about time for Sam to man up a bit haha lol xx And no problem hun, I know how much they can hurt! Since i was only a Kid when i had them, i remember crying with the pain, so anything i can do to help with it, i will lol Has it helped at all, hun? And thank you for your apologies about my sister. We were best friends when i was little; totally joined at the hip and everything lol But something happened in the Family that changed her and now we're not the same as we used to be. She doesnt make it all about herself, she just doesnt believe it's a big deal, she hasn't got the pateince anymore to deal with me when i'm ill or hurt. And I like you rattling on so no worries there lol Thanks again hun, and i'm so so sorry for the long wait! Enjoy this one! xxx

**Romina = **Thanks hun xx And personal Apologies for the long wait, forgive me, please! xx And thanks hun, Sam still has that little spark of attitude, he just needs that push to bring it out of him haha lol And i'm so so sorry for the long wait hunnie! Hope you enjoy this one! xxx

**The Red Kunoichi = **Thanks hun xx And personal Apologies for the long wait, forgive me, please! xx And no worries about not reviewing earlier hun, i'm glad you reviewed now lol And thank you hun, i always wondered how it would be if they were evil lol And thanks again hun! Again, i'm so sorry for the long wait! Enjoy xxx

**Angel1718 = **Thanks hun xx And personal Apologies for the long wait, forgive me, please! xx And ino, i feel sorry for poor Sammy too; and Bobby, poor guy isnt even a Winchester and yet he has to put up with all their crap lol Thank you hun, and again, so sorry for the long wait! Enjoy xxx

**SummerTime92 = **Thanks hun xx And personal Apolgies for the long wait, forgive me, please! And thank you, I LOVE YOU FOR LOVING THIS STORY! :D lol Again, so sorry for the long wait! Enjoy this chapter sweetie xx

**Liza Halliwell = **Thanks hun xx And personal Apologies for the long wait, forgive me, please! And again, thank you hun, i honeslty had no idea how long it had been and when you told me it had been a month, i was so disappointed in myself! So thank you for basically kicking my butt into gear lol Again, so sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy this one! xxx

* * *

**Escape!**

Sam sat in the chair opposite Bobby. His back was hunched over as he rested his elbows on his knees and bent his head. The only thought that kept running through his mind was that..._No one is safe._

People on the street, people in the clubs, in shops, in gas-stations...Hell, even people in their own home.

Jess.

Bobby.

No one was safe.

Sam's throat felt like it was closing up as the room began to spin. The sound of water rushed through his ears and stopped him from hearing what Bobby was saying. Bobby had moved infront of him and Sam could see his lips moving but couldn't make out the words as his chest tightened. Bobby looked panicked and Sam vaguely recognized in the back of his mind that he was hyperventilating as guilt started to eat away at him.

How could...how could Dean do this? Bobby was like their Uncle; their Family. The amount of times that Dean has lectured him on how Family was the most important thing in the World, that nothing comes before them and he goes and does...something like this?

And for what? To find Sam? Did that make it okay? Hurting one Family member for the other. No, no it wasn't okay.

How could Dean...Why would he...?

Wait!

Did Bobby say Demons?

Sounds suddenly rushed back through his ears, so loud that it nearly deafened him permintley, as Sam whipped his head back up to stare at Bobby with disbelief. The water dripping from the tap, the clock from the kitchen wall, the fridge humming in the corner, the rain that had started lightly spitting down some time in the night, and Bobby's alarmed voice shouting his name. But none of it mattered as Sam finally registered what Bobby had told him.

"D-D-Demons?" He stuttered out, his voice faint.

Bobby frowned in concern, his eyes going from Sam to the staircase as if he was contemplating whether or not to get Dean. Sam's hand lashed out to put a death-grip on Bobby's arm, gaining Bobby's full attention.

"Bobby. Demons?" Sam spat out harshly.

Bobby swallowed before he answered. "Yeah, Son." He paused. "They're real."

Sam huffed out a breath; then another, then another, then another until it turned into a light chuckle. He curled his hand into a fist and brought it up to rest on his chin. "D-Demons?" He sniggered. He uncurled his fist and gestured his hand out towards Bobby. "Demons?" He repeated, giggling like a School-girl who was high on drugs.

The giggling turned into straight-out laughter as Sam threw his head back, missing the troubled look that Bobby sent him. Two minutes later, the laugh slowly trailed off and Sam took a deep breath before letting out a soft wounded cry. "D-D-Demons?" His voice was shaky and he waited until Bobby nodded slowly before dropping his head into his hands. "I...I don't under...stand." His voice was muffled behind his hands but Bobby could tell by the hitch in his talking that the boy was crying.

Bobby worriedly placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, wondering for the first time if he had done the right thing in telling the Kid the truth.

"Sam?" Bobby hesitantly spoke. "You alright, Kid?"

Sam shook his head, not removing his hands from his face. They sat in silence for a minute while Bobby allowed Sam to gather his thoughts. Another moment went by before Sam wiped his hands down his face, trying to remove the tears. He kept his hands together and rested the tips of his fingers against his mouth and nodded a few times. He let his hands drop between his knees as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Bobby."

Bobby frowned, this time in confusion. "What you apologizing to me for, Boy?"

Sam raised his hand, keeping his head down, and indicated Bobby's chair. "My fault." He whispered.

Bobby's jaw tightened in anger. "Now wait just a minute, Boy! This isn't you're..."

He didn't get to finish as noises from upstairs had them whipping their heads up to the ceiling. The sound of footsteps banging heavily from the bedroom had both their Hearts in their throat.

Bobby's eyes widened and he gripped the arms of his chair tightly as he looked from Sam to the stairs. Sam wasn't supposed to know! Dean didn't want him knowing! Ah, crap!

They heard the sound of the bedroom door bashing loudly against the wall as it was thrown open. "SAMMY?" Dean's panicked voice rang out around the house as he ran down the hall to the stairs.

Sam was out of his chair and across to the other side of the kitchen before Dean's feet could land on the first step.

"Sammy? Sam!" Dean ran down the stairs, holding the banister with one hand so he wouldn't fall head-first. He skidded to a stop into the kitchen entryway and breathed out Sam's name in relief. The relief turned into anger as Dean stepped forward, throwing his right arm into the air. "What the hell, Dude? I told you to stay in bed!"

Sam crushed his back into the kitchen counter behind him and kept his head turned to the side, staring at the floor. His jaw was clenched and emotions swirled around inside him; confusion, hurt, lost, betrayed, anger and frustration and so many more he couldn't put a name to.

Dean noticed the tense atomsphere in the room; noticed the way Sam was standing with his shoulders to his neck and noticed that Bobby was slowly edging away from him. He took another step into the room. "What's going on?" He glanced over at Bobby. "Bobby?"

Bobby ran a hand through his hair and looked away from Dean. "Um...Nothin', Dean. Everything-everything's fine. Sa-Sam was just getting a drink. Right, Sam?" He looked over at Sam, trying to communicate with the boy with his eyes but Sam wasn't looking at him.

Still looking off to the side, Sam nodded his head shortly. "Right." He turned slowly, dazed, to grab a glass and fill it with water. His back was still as straight as a board and you could hear his teeth crush together as he clenched his jaw to stop himself from saying something stupid.

Dean looked back and forth between the two, looking at them with suspicion. He nodded slowly a couple of times as he took another step forward and noticed that when he did, Bobby wheeled himself further away. He placed his hands loosely on his hips. "Right; a drink." He mumbled under his breath, still looking between the two of them. He crossed his arms, shifting his stance a little for better balance and stared at the back of Sam's head. "Told you to stay in bed, Sammy."

Bobby let out a quiet nervous little chuckle as he avoided looking at Dean. "Kid was thirsty, Dean. And you had a late night, so I'm sure he didn't wanna wake ya."

Dean looked at Bobby from the corner of his eyes, not moving his head, and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose." He watched Sam for a moment before taking a step back and uncrossing his arms. He half-turned his body and lifted his arm to indicate the stairway. "Well, if you're done getting...that drink..." He paused sceptically, before finishing the sentence. "...Let's get you back to bed." He went to walk out of the kitchen before Sam spoke.

"No."

His voice was quiet but strong and he kept his back to Dean, staring down at the glass in his hand.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, pausing for a moment to make sure he had heard correctly, before turning his head to look over his shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Sam didn't move when he repeated the answer. "I said no, Dean." He emptied his glass of water down the sink without taking a sip. He banged the glass on the counter and swung himself around to face his Brother, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm not going to bed."

It was kind of pathetic how much satisfaction that Sam got from saying those words; not to mention completely childish. Here he was, an 18-year old, crossing his arms and stubbornly telling his older Brother that he wasn't going to bed. Sam would have laughed at the situation if that situation _wasn't _his _life._

Dean slowly turned back around to face him, frowning with disbelief. "Sam, it's 4 in the morning. Get your ass upstairs." He turned and walked to the kitchen entryway, taping his left hand against the wall. When he noticed that Sam wasn't following, he stopped and turned back to glare at his Brother. "Sam." He warned sternly.

"How could you?" Sam whispered, ignoring his Brother's warning. He uncrossed his arms and stood straighter. "All my life you've told me that Family was the most important thing. Nothing comes before it. So how could you?" The betrayal and hurt was clear in his voice.

Dean frowned in confusion and tilted his head a little to the side. "How could I what, Sammy?"

"Don't play stupid, Dean." There was a hard edge to Sam's voice as he shook his head. "How could you do this? After everything he's done for us; after everything he's _still _doing for us. You didn't even hesitate. The same way you didn't even hesitate with Jess." He roughly wiped the tear that spilled down his cheek before continuing, glaring at his Brother. "But to do something like this to _Family_? There really is something wrong with you."

Dean's face hardened with each word Sam spoke. His eyes cold and sharp enough to cut glass as he glared at Bobby. "You told him." The statement was quiet, a mumble, but the steel in Dean's voice sent a shiver down both the other men's backs.

Despite the dread curling in his stomach, Sam still straightened his back. "Don't turn this on him." He tried to put strength behind his voice but even he could still hear the quiver and he couldn't stop himself from taking a setp back when Dean stepped forward.

Dean ignored Sam and didn't take his eyes off of Bobby as he gradually walked forward to stand in the middle of the kitchen. "You told him." He repeated, his green-eyes blazing with a fire that somehow sent an icy chill down Bobby's back. "Even though you knew I didn't want him knowing, you told him anyway."

Bobby gulped nervously, trying to wheel further back but was blocked by the wall behind him. "Dean..."

Dean chuckled nastily and shook his head, cutting Bobby off. "You'll never learn, will ya?" He took a step toward Bobby. "Never learn to stop pushing the limits where Sammy's concerned. You always tried to separarte us; always tried to put a distance between us. I tolerated it back then; let it slide." He took another step, clenching his jaw. "I even let you live after you took Sammy away from me, you ungrateful old bastard! And you have the _nerve_..." He took another step as he lifted a finger and held it in the air. "...The Goddamn _nerve _to go behind my back, _again, _and tell Sam something you _know _I didn't want him knowing."

"Dean..."

Dean ignored his Brother's whisper and continued to advance on Bobby who looked like a small mouse in a cat's trap. "Well, it stops now, Bobby."

Sam's Heart started going faster as Dean stood inches infront of Bobby who couldn't go anywhere. "Dean..." He said louder this time, hoping to gain Dean's attention, but once again Dean cut him off.

"I'm not letting it stand anymore." Dean stared down at Bobby, his face blank and emotionless. "It was obviously a mistake to let you..." Dean paused and looked Bobby up and down before smirking cruelly. "...Well, not _walk away _exactly, but you get the meaning. I won't make that mistake again."

Dean's right hand suddenly lashed out and wrapped strong fingers around Bobby's neck, Bobby's left hand immediately following to grab Dean's wrist.

Sam's breathing started to come out faster, scared out of his mind that he would have to watch this again; watch another person he loved die only a day after the first one. He shook his head, determination and stubbornness rising in him and making him do what he did next.

He swung back around, grabbing the empty glass off the counter and, without thinking, tossed it across the room. The glass hit the wall with a loud smash, the shattered glass raining down on the kitchen floor and gaining Dean's attention. Dean's head whipped around to look at the glass before looking back at Sam with wide unbelieving eyes.

"That's enough, Dean." Sam's voice was steady and calm but inside he was shaking like a leaf, not wanting to do this, but knowing he had to. This couldn't go on anymore. No matter how much he loved his Family, he couldn't willingly allow this to happen.

Dean stared at his Brother, his eyes demanding obedience and his voice firm. He lifted his left hand and pointed a finger at Sam. "You're gonna grab that brush over there." He dropped his left hand and raised his right, pointing at the glass behind him. "You're gonna _carefully _clean that shit up. And then you're gonna take your ass upstairs to bed. I'll deal with the rest of your crap in the morning." The threat could be heard and for a moment Sam was tempted to drop his shouldes and slouch over to the brush in the corner.

But he spied something laying on Bobby's desk in the living room. Something he was gonna need for this to work. And with another look at Bobby's panicked face, he accepted what he had to do.

Locking eyes with his older Brother, Sam clenched his shaking hands into fists and gave himself the courage he needed. "Why don't you do it yourself, Jackass?"

Without even looking, Sam knew that Bobby's jaw had just hit the floor, open wide in shock and surprise. He's never done this before; never purposely stood up to Dean like this. He's cried and pleaded for Dean to stop whatever he was doing, and when that didn't work he's shouted out in desperate-anger that only lasted a couple of minutes before Dean put him back in place. He's never calmly ouright told Dean to, basically, go screw himself. Never dared to before.

But now that he has, he can feel himself gather more courage; become more brave, daring and possibly stupid.

The only show of Dean's surprise is the widening of his eyes and the way he blinks a couple of times in shock. It's only a second later that Dean's face completely transforms. Disbelief becomes a stern set of his jaw, hardening of the eyes, straightening of the back.

Sam wants to drop his eyes, say he was sorry, he didn't mean it, _please, Dean, don't take this out on Bobby. _But instead he ignores the urge to back down and stares right back into his Brother's eyes; challenging him full on for the first time ever.

Once Dean realizes that the warning look isn't working on him right now, he quickly advances towards him, intending to grab Sam's arm and the back of his neck, forcing him to keep his head down, as he hisses in his ear to do what he's told or else.

But Sam doesn't let him. As soon as Dean lifts his arm, Sam shoves at his Brother's chest with both hands and kicks his right foot out, making Dean stumble and trip. Dean manages to grab his Brother's sleeve and Sam falls with him, but is quick to snatch the cloth out of Dean's grip while his Brother is distracted and stagger into the living room.

He just has enough time to grab the thing on the desk and shove it into his pocket before Dean grabs ahold of the back of his t-shirt and swings him around.

"Dude, you really need to cut this shit out!" Dean spits out, grabbing Sam's shoulder and bunching the fabric into his fist. He shakes Sam a couple of times before breathing deeply to calm himself down. Once he's calm enough, his eyes soften and loses the hard-edge look, and he lets his palm rest on Sam's cheek.

It still surprises Sam how quickly Dean can switch emotions. He can be furious and stern with Sam one minute, but the next he's soft and caring, talking to Sam like he was just a child.

"It's alright, Sammy." He consoles, rubbing his thumb underneath Sam's right eye. "I get it, okay, Kiddo? I understand how difficult it is. You went two years without someone looking after you; I know it's gonna be hard to go back to how it was before." Dean's other hand, the one still holding Sam's shoulder, gives it a gentle squeeze. "But don't worry, Buddy. We'll get you back into the swing of things in no time. I realise it's gonna take some patience, and I'll try to have that."

Unbeknown to Dean, Sam had quickly and quietly worked the thing inside his pocket. It was hard and Sam prayed that Dean wouldn't see the movements his hand made. Now he just hoped that Dean wouldn't be able to hear it; for extra insurance, Sam started to talk.

He shook his head, staring sadly at his Brother. "No, De." He whispered, momentarily leaning into Dean's hand on his cheek before taking Dean's wrist and gently stepping away from his Brother. "It's not gonna work out like that. You gotta stop this." He sighed. "Stop doing what you're doing. Stop..." He paused, wondering if he really wanted to do this. If he did then there was no going back.

He raised his voice slightly to make sure he was heard. "You gotta stop killing innocent people." That was it; he'd done it. No going back now. But before Dean found out what he'd done, he had to make his Brother understand why.

So when Dean opened his mouth to undeniably argue, Sam held up his hand. "Listen. Please, Dean, just listen." Sam's voice was soft, final in a way that had Dean frowning in concern. "It can't go back to the way it was. I can't go back to not being able to step foot outside a door unless your with me. I can't go back to the set bedtimes, or you telling me what I can and cannot eat or drink, I can't go back to only being allowed to speak to you and Dad, I can't go back to being locked away." Sam ducked his head and realised he was crying. He didn't bother wiping the tears; he needed to show Dean how much this was hurting him, how much what he just had to do was hurting him. His voice was still soft as he continued. "And I can't go back to watching you kill people."

Dean opened his mouth but once again, Sam stopped him. "I know why you do that now." He rushed to reassure. "I know you started it to protect me; just like you've always protected me." He have his Brother a sad, watery smile. "I know it's sort of wrong to say this, and no disrespect to the lives you've taken, but I'm grateful." He nodded to emphasise his point. "I am. And I don't ever want you to doubt the fact that I love you."

Sam looked around the room, trying his best to get his emotiones under control, but he failed as the tears kept flowing endlessly. "Yeah, okay, you've done some awful stuff." He said with a faint chuckle. "But out of everything I felt for you..." Disgust, resentment, anger, hatred. "...the love never dimmed or disappeared. You're my big Brother; my Parent in everything that counts. And..." Sam took a deep breath, preparing himself to say the words. "...Jess was wrong." It pained him to say so but it was right. "You're not a bad Brother. She just didn't get to see the other side of you; but then again, no one ever does, right? You're my Brother and I love you, and hell, Dean, I'd die for you in a Heartbeat. But I'll never forgive you for killing her; never forgive you for burning her, for taking her away from me."

It didn't take long, and Sam knew it wouldn't, before he could hear the Police sirens coming up to the house.

Bobby looked out the window, and Dean turned his head over his shoulder to look as well, when the flash of red and blue flickered across the walls. Bobby looked back at him in surprise. "What did you do, Son?"

Dean turned back to face him, frowning in confusion. Sam let out a sob and, keeping eye contact with his Brother, brought his hand out of his pocket. Dean's eyes widened when Sam showed him the open phone in his hand, when he saw the number 999 on the screen, when he heard the faint voice of a woman on the other line.

_"Sir, can you hear me? The Police are on their way..."_

Understanding flowed on Dean's face and he cupped Sam's cheek again. "Sammy."

Sam let out another sob. "I'm sorry. It had to be done, Dean. I'm sorry." He cried. "I'm sorry, Dean. Please." _Please forgive me like I hope to be able to forgive you one day. Please don't hate me forever like I could never hate you. Please understand why I had to do this._

_Please still love me. _

_"Dean and John Winchester!" _The echo of the voice came from outside, but to Sam it felt like it was right next to his ear, making him jump and automatically grab Dean's sleeve. He had brought them here, but the little boy in Sam was screaming to keep Dean with him, screaming that he still needed his Brother. _"This is Special Agent Victor Hendrickson. I want you out of the house, unarmed, with your hands raised! Or we come in!"_

The Brother's kept eye contact; Sam sobbing shamelessly and Dean's eyes watering as he gives his younger Brother a sad, but understanding, smile. Dean nodded a couple of times and stepped closer, resting his forehead on Sam's. "It's okay, Sammy." He soothed. "It's alright, Kiddo, I know, okay? I understand."

_"This is your last warning!"_

The Brother's ignored the Cops outside, ignored Bobby fidgeting in the kitchen and ignored John's footsteps on the stairs and the confused tone in his voice when he said Dean's name.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and Sam didn't hesitate to do the same, sobbing into Dean's shoulder and mumbling apologies. Dean squeezed his little Brother, held him a little tighter to his chest. "I forgive you, Sam." Dean whispered. "Everything will be okay."

The back door burst open as Cops swarmed the kitchen, eyes searching and guns raised. Bobby tried to back away and hold his hands up at the same time, telling the Police to calm down. They turned and stopped when they saw Dean and Sam in the living room and John standing on the stairs, shouting at them to get down on their knees.

Agent Hendrickson strolled through the kitchen liked he owed the place, stopping to stand behind the Swat-Team. "Dean and John Winchester. You are under arrest for the murders of..."

Sam blocked him out, burying his head further into Dean's neck. He didn't need to hear the rest; he knew who his Dad and Dean had killed, he was there to watch half of them.

"Release you're Brother, Dean." Hendrickson ordered.

Dean ignored it, squeezing Sam and making shushing sounds to calm him down. When Dean heard the men behind him move forward, he knew his time was up.

But he wasn't leaving without giving Sam one more promise.

He moved his mouth next to his Brother's ear and whispered. "I'll see you soon, Sammy."

* * *

_(DEEP BREATH!) _I am so so so sorry for the long wait! I'm a total bitch, ino! And i'm not making excuses but you deserve to know why you had to wait for so long: the christmas holidays are chaos as it is, and i had an episode on Christmas night, so that put me back abit, and then new year and everything else...my head's been everywhere! And i just didn't have the emotional energy to write! And i am really sorry for keeping everyone waiting! i'm so ashamed!

For better news...or not so better news, depends how you see it...the next chapter will also be the last. I've really enjoyed writing this story but I can't go anywhere with it anymore!

Enjoy this chapter and i love you all XXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

**Nupinoop296 = **Thanks hunnie xx Uh oh, indeed my friend, uh oh indeed :P lol Enjoy hun xxx

**AmaraRae =** Thanks hun xx Glad your enjoying it and I hope I haven't made you wait too long xxx

**Sarah = **Thanks hunnie xx Thank you hun, and it was kind of heartbreaking, wasn't it. It hurt to write lol Thanks again hun. Enjoy xxx

**Romina =** Thanks hun xx Thank you sweetie, I'm really glad you loved it. And I promise I won't shut the door on this story lol And...yes! There will be a sequel! Idea's have been swirling around in my mind, so I'm sure there will be more to this story yet lol Enjoy this chapter hun xxx

**Souless666 =** Thanks hunnie xx And awww, thank you so much hun :) And, ino, it was kind of obvious about the phone, wasn't it lol (And I ALWAYS get confused about which is which lol) And things at home...Well, let's just say not good but I've still got fight left in me so I'm working on making it better, thank you for hoping for that to xx And ever since you suggested it hun, the idea hasn't left my mind, so there will be a one-shot about Azezal's thoughts; I've already started bits of it. Thanks again hun, and major hugs back! xxx enjoy xxx

**Demon2Angel = **Thanks hunnie xx Thanks you hun, I'm glad you liked it :) Hope you enjoy this one! x And awww :) thank you sweetie, I miss you 2; I love reading your reviews, they make me smile! xxx

**Sara = **Thanks hunnie xx And yeah, hunnie, despite my stomach kicking off at the end, I had a great holiday, hope yours was good too. xx And about feeling better...thank you for hoping that I do hun, but sadly I got deeply depressed and thoughts about suicide kicked in but I'm getting there slowly, I'm just having trouble with seeing the point of life at the moment, but like I said I'm getting there xx And yes indeed, poor Sammy, it's okay to say it in every review when it needs to be said lol Poor poor Sammy indeed :( And yeah, I'm totally with you on that one; I feel so torn as well; because it's poor Sammy but yet also poor Dean lol xx Thanks again sweetie :) Well wishes back xxx Enjoy xxx

**Peace n pairs = **Thanks you hunnie xx And haha, your review made me laugh hun :) Thank you and enjoy this chapter xxx

**Liza Halliwell = **Thank you hunnie xx And thank you so much hun, knowing that you think I'm a talented writer means so much to me right now :) And ever since you suggested it, ideas have began to swirl around in my mind. So yeah, hun, I'll defo write a prequel to this story; it'll be fun to write xx Enjoy this chapter xxx

**MDarKspIrIT = **Thank you hunnie xx And awww thank you hun :) I'm glad you'll still be there, I love reading your reviews xx Enjoy xxx

**Angel1718 = **Thank you hunnie xx And screwed up mess indeed hun! lol Thanks again sweetie, enjoy this one xxx

**Rohopretender = **Thank you hun xx :) Thanks hun, and don't worry, my ideas have come back from holiday and are now in full swing :P They won't let me rest lol So, yes, sweetie, there will be a sequel, a prequel and a one-shot to go with this story! Enjoy xxx

**Cursedgirl = **Thank you hunnie xx :) Here's you're more, hun lol Enjoy xxx

**Amandous = **Thank you hunnie xx And thank you so much, hun, I couldn't stop smiling when I read your review. It made me a little emotional...but in a happy way lol Again thank you, sweetie! Enjoy this chapter xxxx

**Laura = **Thank you hunnie xx And thanks hun :) Dean is still partly my favourite, I still love the guy to pieces lol And thank you for saying that this could be a show, it made my day :D lol And lol, if I have to have any stalker than I'm glad it's you :P haha. I'm glad that you haven't had the chance to try out my advice, it means you're doing well and i'm happy about that! :) And Family means everything to me; I'm also praying that I get the relationship I used to have back with my sister. I miss who she used to be so much! Anyway, sweetie, enjoy this chapter xxx

**Lexi'ssorryforthis = **Thank you hunnie xx And hehe, glad I could surprise you! :D. Enjoy this chapter xxx

**(AN)** Alright, everyone, here it is! The ending you've all been waiting for. I hope it doesn't let you all down, I'm a bit nervous with it lol Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy it. I'll let you get to reading lol :D xxxx

* * *

**Escape!**

Sam kept his eyes on the Swat-Team as they moved in, what seemed to Sam, slow motion and watched as they marched forward towards them. Even though he knew it was for the best to let Dean go, he involuntarily tightened his grip around his Brother's waist and felt Dean do the same.

The only sound Sam could hear was the pounding of his Heartbeat, the Blood rushing through his ears. He saw the arrogant smirk on Hendrickson's face and frowned before he buried his face in his Brother's neck and breathed him in for what was possibly the last time.

A moment later he felt Dean get wrenched backwards and away from him and time resumed as normal. People moved around, going in and out of rooms and sounds came back as the Cops shouted orders to each other. He stood there, his arms now empty, and watched as they pushed his Brother to the ground on his knees and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

He heard the Swat-Team move towards the stairs, heard them drag his Dad down and pin him against the wall, heard the grunt his Dad made when they weren't careful with his injured side, but ignored it all in favour of keeping his eyes on Dean. Dean's eyes were locked onto his own and his lips moved as he mumbled under his breath. Sam tried to block all the sounds out around him and focus only on Dean and what his Brother was saying.

"It's okay, Sammy, it's okay." His Brother repeated and Sam could have laughed out loud. Dean was in the middle of getting arrested and put in prison, possibly for life, and here he was still trying to comfort Sam.

The Cops dragged John, now handcuffed, away from the stairs and towards the back door, ignoring the wound that he reopened in their struggle. John, who was quick on the uptake, strained his head back to shout out to Dean. "Dean! Don't say anything, Son. You don't say a word, you got me?!" He let out a strangled cry as the two Swat-guys holding him pushed him forward, pressing on his open wound, and out of the door.

Dean ignored his Father and continued his mumblings to Sam, wanting to calm and reassure the crying Kid, giving him a soft smile and nodding his head a couple of times. He was forced to break eye contact when he was hauled up off the floor and thrown backwards into the wall. He never allowed the groan to fall from his mouth or the grimace on his face to show; no way in Hell was he giving these Bastards the satisfaction.

Sam kept his eyes on Dean, taking a step forward when he saw the Cops toss his Brother into the wall. A hand on his shoulder stopped him from going further and he swirled his head around to see an FBI Agent standing next to him.

"Mr. Winchester?"

Sam nodded his head but couldn't do anything else before the sound of Dean's enraged voice shouted around the room.

"Get your hands off him!" Dean strained against the hands holding him as he struggled against the wall, eyes blazing with fury at the man that was touching his Brother. "Get your Goddamn hands off him before I cut them off, you no-good, filthy Bastard!"

Sam stepped to the side and away from the Agent, allowing the guys hand to fall off his shoulder, hoping to calm Dean down. His Brother was gonna get himself hurt if he continued to thrash about like that and Sam didn't need more things to feel guilty about.

Hendrickson smugly strolled forward, ignoring everyone else in the room until he stood infront of Dean, who had stopped his shouting when the guy was no longer touching Sam. Looking him up and down, Hendrickson smirked as his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Dean Winchester." He muttered.

Dean moved his eyes away from Sam and looked at the Jackass standing infront of him. Letting his own trade-mark smirk tilt his lips up, he answered back. "The one and only."

"Been looking for you for a long time." Hendrickson let out a small chuckle as he looked over his shoulder at Sam. "And thanks to your Brother, I've now found you."

Dean saw Sam put his head down and turn away, could hear his Brother's cries start up again. "You should be careful with what you say. That one sentence just told me a lot about you."

Hendrickson plastered on a bored expression as he crossed his arms and took a step forward into Dean's personal space. "Yeah? And what's that?"

"That you're incompetent." Dean tilted his head and let out another smirk. "And incase you're tiny little brain doesn't know the meaning of that word, it means you're useless, unskilled, lacking abilities." Dean listed, his smirk growing as Hendrickson's anger started to show on his face. "Things you're gonna need if you wanna hold me. As you've just said, _Special Agent_, if it wasn't for my 18-year-old Kid Brother, you wouldn't have gotten anywhere near me." Dean let his eyes sway over to Sam for a second before looking back at Hendrickson.

Hendrickson leaned in further, his nose inches away from Dean's, his eyes now hard. "Oh, you got it all wrong, Dean. I've got skills. Enough skills to put your sick, twisted ass away for life. And I can't wait to hear the Judge sing out your fate."

Dean moved his head to the side a little, making sure Hendrickson saw the disgust on his face as he smelled the Agent's breath. "I would feel flattered you care so much about me, but I'm a little worried that you're thinking about my ass at all. If you like me, Dude, all you had to do was say; you didn't have to stalk me for years. Though I should warn you that I don't swing that way."

Hendrickson stepped back and out of Dean's personal space, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Oh, don't worry about that. Where you're going, you'll have no choice but to _swing that way_." Hendrickson smirked and winked at him, before addressing the two Cops holding Dean. "Get him out of here."

Sam kept his head turned away, not wanting to watch his Brother leave. Even though he was the one that called them, even though he _knew _this was for the best, it still hurt deeply to know that his Brother wasn't gonna be around anymore. He heard them yank Dean across the room, and fell to his knees when he heard Dean talk to Bobby; grief, guilt and the sense of loss getting too much for him.

"You look out for him, you hear me?" Dean demanded as he was pulled forward. Locking eyes with Bobby, he carried on. "You take care of him, Bobby. You're the only one he's got left." He managed to get out before he was pushed out the door and dragged to the waiting Police cars where his Dad was already sitting.

Sam heard the footsteps behind him but didn't bother getting up or even looking to see who it was. Hendrickson's voice sounded out and Sam clenched his eyes closed. "Good job, Sam. You did good." Sam could hear the taunt in his voice but didn't rise up to it.

"Alright." Bobby wheeled himself forward, glaring at the Agent. "You got what you came here for; now leave."

With one last smirk, Hendrickson strolled out of the house, making sure to bang the back-door behind him.

Sam jumped with the bang and breathed deeply, keeping his eyes closed as he heard the sounds of the cars speed off. He jumped again when he felt Bobby's hand land on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Son." Bobby whispered and gave Sam's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It's okay."

Sam shook his head but couldn't form words as he broke down, letting his sobs echo around the room.

**1 Month Later!**

Sam jogged up the steps to Bobby's front door, sweat coating his forehead and slipping down his face. He slowed his jogging to a walk as he went towards the fridge and took out a bottle of chilled water. He chugged half the bottle down before he heard Bobby wheel himself into the kitchen, and moved the bottle away just in time to catch the towel that Bobby threw at him.

"Thanks." He muttered, wiping the towel across his face and the back of his neck.

There was silence as Bobby watched him for a moment. "You're training's coming along." Bobby spoke up.

Sam threw the towel onto the counter and took another swallow of his drink before answering. "Yeah, I know." His breathing was still hard from his run and he counted his Heartbeats for a moment, trying to slow it down. He leaned back against the counter, letting his left arm bend as he rested his hand behind him. "I was thinking of hitting the books again tomorrow."

Bobby stared at him, calculating what his mood was like before speaking again. "Sam, I'm happy that you wanna train, and I'm proud of ya for wanting to get out there and fight, Son, but don't you think you should slow down?"

Sam frowned as he finished off his water. Turning to throw the bottle in the bin, Sam asked, "What do you mean, slow down?"

"I mean." Bobby paused as he watched Sam's reaction. "You've been training hard and researching non-stop for a month now. Carry on like this, Kid, and you're gonna run yourself down. You need a rest. Have a break for a day; lay around and watch T.V, kick back with a beer. _Relax_."

Sam spared him a glance as he walked past him and into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, Sam bent forward to massage his aching legs. "Don't have time to kick back and _relax_, Bobby"

Bobby followed him into the room, stopping near his desk and turning his chair to face him. "Look, Son..." He started but Sam interrupted him.

Sitting up, Sam let his hands rest on his knees. "Bobby, I appreciate your concern; I really do, but I'm fine." Turning his head away, he continued more softly. "I've got a lot to catch up on and a lot to learn. This...Demon...wants me for a reason, and even if it didn't, it's sure as Hell the reason why my Mother is dead." Shaking his head, Sam went back to massaging his other leg. "I know what's out there now. I can't just sit back and do nothing. And beside..." He stopped rubbing his legs and looked away again. "It's keeping my mind occupied and stopping me from thinking about my Dad and Dean." He whispered, fighting to keep his emotions down.

This last month has been hard and Sam had tried his best to keep going with life. But there were times, especially at night, where thoughts of his Dad and Dean ran through his mind. Thoughts about them in prison and how life was like for them, thoughts about whether or not Dean was lying when he said that he forgave him, thoughts about whether his Family now hated him.

Training how to Hunt and researching everything he needed to know helped keep those thoughts at bay. He needed to do this; for his Family and for himself.

Bobby looked on with sympathy as he watched Sam try to collect himself again. The boy had been through so much and it pained Bobby that Sam was still going through it now. He heard Sam cry out in his sleep at night, heard him shout out different names each night; John, Mary, Dean, Jess. Bobby's even heard Sam shout out his name at one point. He's tried to be there for the Kid, tried to be the shoulder for Sam to cry on, but Sam didn't want the comfort. All Sam wanted was to train and learn.

Sam shook himself and stood up, going to Bobby's desk and picking up a book. "If you're not prepared to teach me, I can find someone else to." Sam muttered, not looking up as he turned the pages.

Bobby took a moment to stare at him before answering. "I'll teach ya, Son." Bobby turned and wheeled himself out of the room, shouting over his shoulder as he did so. "Fourth book on the second shelf. Read it, learn it, memorise it. You're having a pop quiz tomorrow."

Still keeping his eyes on the book, Sam smirked. "I've got work to do." He mumbled to himself, slamming the book closed and walking over to the bookcase.

**2 Months Later!**

"A Shapeshifter is born different. They can change their appearance to look like someone else; anyone else. Some can change faster than others, probably depending on their age or skills." Bobby moved his chair around the desk, handing the book to Sam. "They can be identified by a retinal flare in the eyes that shows up on camera. They can also download the person's thoughts. Become that person completely if they wanted to."

Bobby moved back to his desk and picked up a clean silver bullet, holding it up for Sam to see.

"Silver bullet through the Heart is the quickest way to kill them. The other way is a silver blade. Decapitation can also do it. You'd want to kill the sucker before it finds the time to change into you. Otherwise it'll use your knowledge and skills against you."

Loading the bullet into the gun, Bobby passed it on to Sam. "Go and take this outside. Practice hitting the Heart. You'll only get one chance to kill it before it changes to look like someone else and you lose it for good."

**3 Months Later!**

Sam tosses and turns in bed, frustration growing inside him as his eyes start to tear up. Quickly sitting up, Sam bangs his fist down onto the mattress beside him and lets out an annoyed grunt. Once again he can't fall asleep. Swinging his legs off the bed, Sam sits there, hunched over, his arms resting on his knees, as he stares into the darkness of his bedroom, hearing voices from the past.

The sound of a little boy laughing as his running footsteps echo around the room makes a tear slip down Sam's cheek.

**1988 - Sam: 5 - Dean: 9!**

_"Sammy."_

_Five-year-old Sammy continues to laugh as he races through the Motel room, his nine-year-old Brother chasing him._

_"Sammy, come on." Dean chuckles as he lightly jogs to keep up with his hyper younger Brother. "You're bath's ready."_

_Sam runs into their bedroom, climbing onto the bed and jumping under the covers. His muffled giggles sound out in the room, making Dean stop and stand in the doorway to just listen for a moment with a grin. After another second goes by, Dean tip-toes towards the bed and carefully grabs the edge of the blankets, hearing Sam's giggles get a little louder._

_Pulling the blanket back quickly, Dean jumps onto the edge of the bed beside Sam. "Found ya!" Dean says with a grin, and Sam lets out an excited bark of laughter, shrieking in delight as Dean spends a minute tickling his sides. _

_"No more, De. No more." Sam laughs breathlessly, trying to twist away from his Brother's fingers. A moment later, Dean stops and sits back, staring down at Sam with a smile._

_"Come on, Kiddo." Dean says, patting Sam's knee once. "You're bath's nice and warm."_

_Sam sits up on the bed, grabbing the blanket and holding it to his chest. "No bath, De." He enthusiastically shakes his head, his hair flopping side to side with the movement and making Dean chuckle, even as he worries that Sam would make himself dizzy by doing that. "I wanna play."_

_Dean chuckles again as he slides off the bed, grabbing the blanket and bringing it down with him. "You need a bath, Sammy." Placing his hands underneath his Brother's arms, Dean pulls him forward to sit on the edge of the bed as he starts taking off his Brother's shoes._

_Sam lifts his tiny hand up and pushes his hair away from his forehead. "But why?" He asked curiously._

_Having removed Sam's shoes, Dean starts on his socks. "So you can be nice and clean. Then it'll be more fun for you when you get messy again." Dean takes his Brother's hand and helps him slip off the bed to stand infront of him. Undoing the buttom on his Brother's jeans, Dean kneels down to help Sam take his pants off._

_"But bath times are no fun." Sam pouts, placing his hands on Dean's shoulders for balance as Dean lifts one foot and then the other and throws his pants on the bed._

_"It can be fun." Dean reassures, standing back up. He takes ahold of Sam's Superman t-shirt and raises it over the Kid's head._

_"How?" Sam's muffled voice asks, as he wiggles around to try and remove his t-shirt from his head, only doing so when Dean pulls it off altogether._

_"Well, I could put bubbles in it; they're always fun to play with, right?"_

_"Yeah!" Sam shouts out, nodding his head excitedly, as he runs past his Brother and back into the bathroom. "Come on, De, its bath time!"_

_Dean laughs and shakes his head before following his Brother back into the bathroom._

**Present Time!**

Sam stares into space, not even noticing his tiny sad smile as more tears continue to fall. Letting out a tired sigh, Sam falls back on the bed and stares at the ceiling for a moment. With the sound of his Brother's laugh ringing in his eyes, Sam closes his eyes and falls asleep.

**4 Months Later!**

"100." Sam grunted out as he pulled his chin over the bar. Breathing hard, he let his arms straighten out, hanging there for a moment, before dropping down to his feet.

As soon as his feet hit the floor, the rest of Sam's body follows as he starts doing his routine push-ups. "One. Two. Three..."

**5 Months Later!**

Bobby slams a picture down onto the desk and Sam looks down at it as Bobby starts quizzing him.

"What's this?"

"Wendigo."

"What is a Wendigo?"

"A perfect Hunter. A creature that was once Human but was transformed into that when it started snacking on people."

"Name its skills."

"Superhuman strength and speed. It can mimic human voices. Gotta watch out for its claws. And it has immortality until you kill it."

"How do you kill it?"

"Guns are useless. So are knives. Best way is to touch it. Anasazi symbols keeps it at bay; it can't cross over them."

Bobby pats Sam on the back as he picks up another piece of paper. "Good job, Son." Bobby drops the paper down and carries on. "What's this?"

"A Woman in White..."

**6 Months Later!**

Sam jogs down the street, music blasting through his earphones as he pants out his breaths and does his best to keep them even. Glancing towards the small park filled with little Kid, Sam slows his jogging down as two little boys catch his attention. The younger boy plays in the grass, picking something up and showing the older boy before they throw it away and run toward the swings.

Sam stares at the spot where the boys were sitting, not noticing that he's now standing still, as he feels his chest tighten up.

**1987 - Sam: 4 - Dean: 8!**

_4-year-old Sam kneels in the clean-cut green grass, watching with fascination as a line of ants climb their way through. He heard footsteps running towards him but didn't look away from the small creatures. _

_"Sammy." Dean says, panting a little from his run. "I thought I told you to stay by the swings?" Grabbing his Brother's shoulder, Dean kneels down to his level, frowning as he lightly scolds. "You know better than to run off like that, Kiddo. I was worried."_

_Looking up, Sam's face was written with guilt as he apologies. "Sorry, De. I not mean to."_

_Giving his Brother one last stern look, Dean lets his face soften and ruffled Sammy's hair. "I know you didn't, Buddy. Just don't let it happen again, or we're not coming to the park anymore." Looking down at the ground, Dean changed the subject. "So. What's gained your attention, anyway?"_

_Sam, now completely forgetting about being told-off, pointed excitedly down at the moving ants. "What are they, De? They look funny." He lets out a chuckle and goes to poke one of them but Dean catches his hand before he can touch. _

_"Don't touch them, Sammy. You don't know where they've been; they could be dirty." Dean lifted his top up and wiped his Brother's hands with the bottom of it before answering. "They're called Ants, Sammy."_

_"What do they do?" A forever-curious Sam asks, looking up at Dean before looking back down._

_Dean pauses to think for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm not really sure. I once saw a cartoon about Ants that collected food for Grasshoppers, but I don't think that's what they really do. We'll have to as Dad tonight." Shaking his head again, Dean stood and held out his hand. "Come on, Sammy. Let's go play on the slide before we go home."_

_Sam stared at the ants for another second before standing up and taking Dean's hand. With Dean pulling him along, the two boy's ran towards the slide where Dean helps his little Brother climb to the top and waits at the bottom to catch him._

**Present Time!**

Sam comes back to the present as his music changes songs. Shaking his head with a sigh, he glances back once before turning and jogging away.

**7 Months Later!**

The Spirit throws Sam across the Graveyard as it lets out a scream.

Sam, gun still in hand and barely missing hitting his head on a Gravestone, rolls onto his side with a grunt as his breath rushes out of him. Aiming his gun at the Spirit, he fires off two shots; one bullet hitting the tree behind the Ghost and the other hitting the Ghost square in the chest.

Bobby keeps the flash-light shining in the open grave as he shouts over. "Sam, hurry up, Son. Gotta finish it before she comes back."

Sam climbs back to his feet, keeping his eyes and ears open for any sign that the Spirit was back, as he rushes back towards the grave. Digging around in his jeans pocket, he grabs his lighter and flicks it open. He doesn't even flinch when Bobby fires off a shot behind him. He throws the lighter inside the grave and watches as the borns burn, not letting the Ghost's screams bother him.

"Alright, Son. Good job." Bobby praises. "Grab the shovel; we gotta get out of here before the Cops show up."

Bobby turns his chair around, grunting when the wheels get stuck in the mud. With a single push, Sam gets him unstuck and follows him out towards the car.

**8 Months Later!**

Rain pours from the open blue skies, drenching everything that wasn't sheltered. Sam flicks his head to the side, trying to move his hair out of his eyes as he aims the gun at the targets 20 yards away. He blinks a couple of times, trying to clear the water from his eyelashes. Squinting his eyes to get a better look, Sam fires his gun five times in rapid speed.

Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang.

Lowering the gun, Sam smirks and listens to Bobby clap his hands in praise a few times from the cover of the doorway.

20 yards away, five hitting-targets lay on the floor, a bullet-hole dead center in each one.

**9 Months Later!**

"You ready for this, Son?" Bobby asks from the passenger side of the car, slight concern in his voice.

Sam doesn't bother answering, just nods his head and climbs out of the car. Bobby watches through the windshield as Sam rounds the car and goes into the abandoned old house, taking his gun out from the back of his jeans.

"Good luck." Bobby whispers in the empty car and watches Sam enter the house.

With his gun raised, Sam enters the dark living room with caution, swinging his eyes around the room to make sure it's all clear. Once he's sure there's nothing there, he continues his way through the house. He pauses by the old fireplace and stares at the dusty urn that holds the ashes of the Ghost he's Hunting. Shaking his head, he moves past it and starts slowly climbing the old wooden stairs, keeping his back to the wall as he points his gun upwards.

With the man already cremated, Sam has to look for the thing that's keeping him here. With him being in a wheelchair, as much as they both hate to admit it, Bobby would only get in the way, so Sam's taken on this job on his own. When he reaches the first bedroom, Sam knows there's something in there that the Ghost doesn't want him finding, as a loud shriek of anger fills the house and objects starts flying towards him. Ducking down to miss a picture-frame heading towards his head, Sam stays in a crouch and pushes the bedroom door open, pausing a moment before running inside.

The bedroom's a mess and it doesn't help when things starts flying around the room and the undisturbed dust starts swirling around. Sneezing into his shoulder, Sam squints his eyes and looks around, trying to determine what object he needs to burn.

After a moment, he decides that it could be absolutely anything and takes the lighter-fluid from his pocket. Swinging his arm around, Sam soaks the room with gas as he back away towards the door. He brings his left arm up, the arm holding his gun, and bats away the ripped-up pillow before it can hit him. He flicks open his lighter just as the Ghost appears in the room and starts screaming at him, jumbled words that Sam doesn't understand. He throws the lighter on the bed and barely has time to get out of the room before it goes up in flames.

Running down the stairs, Sam covers his mouth and nose with his sleeve, coughing a few times as black smoke goes above his head. He stumbles and hits his shoulder on the door-frame before he wrenches it open and runs outside.

Bobby sits in the car, his door now open, as he stares wide-eyed at the house. "What the Hell is that, Boy?" Bobby shouts out as Sam runs around the car and jumps into the driver's seat.

Coughing a few times, Sam smiles at Bobby as the older man closes his door and stares at Sam with disbelief. "I couldn't find the object." Sam shrugs.

"So you burned the whole bloody place down?!" Bobby waves his hand towards the now burning-down house.

Sam shrugs again. "It was the best option I had." He lets out a chuckle as Bobby shakes his head and drives away just as he hears the fire-engines drive up the road.

**10 Months Later!**

Sam stands in the Graveyard, the sun shining down on his back. His holds the flowers in his hands as he stares down at the headstone.

_Jessica Moore _

_Beloved Daughter_

_1984 - 2001_

Sam stares at the picture of the woman he loved for a moment, before bending down and gently placing the flowers on her grave. "I'm sorry." He whisperes, feeling tormented and guilty. He doesn't think he has the right to be here, but he had to show up; he had to at least visit her once.

Standing back up, Sam puts his hands into his pants pocket and doesn't move. He continues to stand and stare until the sun goes back and his legs ache.

"I love you, Jess." He whispers before slowly backing away and walking to his car.

**11 Months Later!**

Sam grips the toilet seat in his hands, his knuckles turning white as he throws up for what feels like the hundreth time. Tears slip down the corner of his eyes as he feels his stomach muscles clench and tighten. Once he's sure that there isn't anything else to throw up, he rests his head down on the seat, moaning as his headache gets worse.

The bathroom light comes on, making him moan once again, and he feels someone place their hand on his back.

"Food posion, probably. You're burning up, Kid. Let me get you a cold cloth."

The room spins a little as Sam turns his head to try and see the person. "Dean?" He mumbles, slurring his words a little.

There's a beat of silence as whoever the person is freezes for a moment. "No, Son." The person whispers sadly. "It's just me."

Sam frowns and squints his eyes, trying to see better. "Bobby?"

"Yeah, Kid. I'll get you that cloth."

Bobby runs the cold tap and puts a cloth under it as Sam drops his head back down, more tears escaping his eyes as he wishes for his Brother.

"I want De." He slurrs.

Bobby wheels himself closer and places the cloth on the back of Sam's neck. "I know you do, Son." He whispers, keeping his voice soft.

Sam lets out a sob, unable to stop it anymore as he feels his stomach turn. Spitting into the toilet, Sam cries into his arms. "He makes everything better. Why isn't he here, Bobby? He's always here when I need him."

Sam continues to mumble into his arms, coughing now and again and misses the tears in Bobby's eyes as Bobby rubs his hand up and down Sam's back.

**1 Year Later!**

Sam turns the radio up as he sways around the kitchen, moving to the beat of the song as he makes tea for him and Bobby. Placing the frying pan on the cooker, he smashes two eggs and jiggles the pan around for a moment. Moving to the side, he starts to butter the bread when the song on the radio gets cut off and the news comes on.

Sam doesn't pay attention until he hears the name of a certain prison. The same prison that his Dad and Dean got sent to a year ago. Slowly placing the butter-knife down, Sam turns his head and stares at the radio.

_"The Police are baffled as to how this could have happened. Yesterday morning a riot broke out in Fox-Hall prison. Four prisoners' ended up dead, while 15 were injured and 10 are in critical condition. When the Warden of the prison did a head-count, he found two prisoners' missing from their cells and are not among the numbers of the deceased. John and Dean Winchester, Father and Son, broke out of Fox-Hall approximately yesterday afternoon, roughly between 1:00 and 4:00pm. If anyone sees these two men, please tell your local Police department. These men are very dangerous and needs to be captured as soon as possible..."_

Sam stares at the radio, blinking continuously for a few minutes until Bobby wheels over and turns the thing off. Both men stare at the radio in stunned silence, both their eyes wide and their Hearts banging in their chest. Bobby, very slowly, turns his head to look at Sam. "Did I just hear right?" Bobby croaks out.

But Sam either doesn't hear him or choices or ignore him as he continues to stare at the radio, the woman's announcement ringing in his ears.

**1 Year and 5 Weeks Later!**

3 o'clock in the morning and Sam still couldn't sleep. Sitting at Bobby's desk, Sam looks through the books, reading up on Devil's-traps and possession charms. Thinking he heard a noise outside, Sam tilts his head and listens for a moment before shaking his head and going back to reading.

Ever since the announcement that his Dad and Dean were free and on the run 5 weeks ago, Sam had been on edge; jumpy and always looking over his shoulder. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to see his Family or because he _did._

Sam's head shot up as he definitely heard a sound coming from the other room. Slowly closing his book over, Sam reaches for the silver knife sitting on the desk, and stands up. Wearily opening the kitchen door, Sam pokes his head around first, before stepping into the room and turning in slow circles.

He tip-toes over to the window and peaks out, squinting into the darkness for any signs of movement. A noise behind him has him turning quickly, knife held out infront of him. The kitchen light suddenly turns on, leaving Sam blinking and trying to adjust to the change. He doesn't have much time to adjust before he sees the figure standing in the middle of the room.

Taking in a deep breath through his nose, Sam stares at the person and slowly lowers his knife.

"Hello, Sammy."

Sam's chest tightens as he hears the voice. The deep rumble of the familiar voice he's missed so much.

Letting his shoulders slump, Sam says the name on a sigh. "Dean."

Standing in the middle of the kitchen in his dirty jeans and brown leather jacket, Dean smirks as he stares back at his little Brother.

END!

* * *

Well...? What does everyone think? Hope it was a good ending for you :)

Sadly, this story is now ended :( BUT since everyone asked so nicely in their reviews, I've decided not to close this story down! There is going to be a prequel, a sequel and a one-shot...or couple of one-shots, not decided on that yet lol...so I hope you all check in and keeping enjoying!

A big thankful to EVERY person that reviewed! I mean it! You all gave me the strength I needed when I wanted to give up. In this week alone, I've been in hospital 3 times, and my depression kicked in badly to the point where I can't see what's the point in life anymore, but I've been feeling slightly better this past week, and I'm praying that continues! Re-reading all your reviews has helped lift my spirits up greatly and I'm in the middle of writing a book about my struggles in life. I'll be sure to mention in it about how all of you has helped me carry on :) I love you all and hope you continue to read and review my stories!

**This chapter is dedicated to all of YOU! **I hope you've enjoyed it xxxx


End file.
